The Interesting Tales of the Holmes Family
by Owl Lady
Summary: These are a compilation of one shots centered around Sherlock, Molly, and anyone else who decides to join the crew. They aren't all in order (but they are all adorable) so you've be forewarned. Any who ENJOY and please review
1. Red Dirt

HEY OH GALILEO. Hey it's me again. Welcome to the world of Sherlolly. This is going to be the start of a beautiful journey and if you want that journey to include you, you can comment below on a scenario you would like to see and if I write it you'll get a shout out. Anyway little Sherlolly story. Enjoy

Sherlock stood in an open field just north of London. He looked upon the body of a young farmer's daughter. She had mud stains on her boots that Sherlock recognized where from a different part of England. Which ment she had been redressed, which meant he had most likely been raped. She probably wasn't even a local, her wrists told her she was from downtown London. Anderson walked up behind him.  
"Her name is Deiliah Morraw,17. She isn't from around her maybe she's from London or a big city" he sniveled. Sherlock snorted in disgust at Anderson's attempt to be useful when he was just a glob of useless flesh. Sherlock didn't wan to lower his IQ any further so he abandoned the body and walked over to John who was having a rapid phone conversation. Most likely trying to fix another one of his silly realtionships that where going nowhere.  
"Josie I can't always drop what I'm doing to come and help you... Don't bring my sister into this... I don't care if you hurt your ankle I was GETTING SHOT AT... NO IM NOT SORRY FOR YELLING" John raved into his phone. It was pain ever to Anderson she was not worth the trouble.  
"Who he screamin' at" said a sweet voice from behind. Sherlock turned to see a short ginger woman smiling up at him. He frowned back at her.  
" it's either the one with the cat or the teacher" he retorted. The ging furrowed her brow.  
"I though the one with the cat was a teacher" she said. Sherlock shook his head.  
"If I have no room for the solar system in my head I certainly don't have room to keep track of John's relationships" Sherlock stated. He looked at the girl again. He hadn't seen her before, he was sure of it.  
"Who are you" he asked. The girls eyes widened and she worriedly shoved pieces of hair behind her ears.  
"I'm uhhh.. my names Molly, Molly Hooper. I'm the new pathologist" she stuttered. Sherlock looked her up and down. She owned a cat, single, one brother, father dead, lived up north, awkward around everyone, simple minded. She didn't look to be anything extraordinary.  
"Oi. Newbie get yer tail over here" shouted Anderson. Molly gathered herself and started to make her way towards him.  
"Excuse me Anderson, but even a swine like you should know how to properly talk to a lady" Sherlock said. He didn't even mean to say it. It just popped out. He would never defend anyone who wasn't worthy of it and so far she certainly wasn't worthy. He must learn to control himself better. Anderson just sat their looking like a dolt, the he turned to Molly.  
"My apologies" he said with his pompous face. Sherlock could stand the site. He walked over to the body to get away from it all. Maybe John would finish up so Sherlock could go home. It looked like at 75% chance of rain. More specifically 74.78% chance. As he arrived at the body he saw Molly examining her boots.  
"I'm no CSI but this dirt on her boots is to red for this land. These aren't her clothes, she must have been redressed" she said. Sherlock was surprised I not a little pleased. Maybe she wasn't simple minded.  
"Are you ready to leave Sherlock" said John who came up behind me. I turned my head to his.  
"Yes, I've a,ready figured out her killer was a small grocery store owner downtown and her raper was his bag boy" Sherlock stated. John shrugged his shoulder as Sherlck flipped up his collar. As he and John walked away he could help but hear the young pathologists voice again.  
"Her shoes have a grocery store sticker on the sole. Maybe if we investigate the store we can find out where she's from" he heard. Sherlock smiled.

Not bad huh. Anyway


	2. Pasta Radiation

Hey oh give me some dinero. And by that I mean dinner. Any ways this is the story all about how my life got twist turned upside down. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. This is a Sherlock and Molly fable so gather round and let's hear about the consulting detective and the pathologist. Enjoy

It all started that one day in the lab.

"Sherlock, I was wondering... You wouldn't know any good ... Uh um... restaurants " shyly asked Molly Hooper the timid pathologist. Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"Why would you ask me such a question, I'm not the obvious person to ask" he stated with his bold voice. Molly swallowed and tried again.

"We'll you see I've got this date in two days and we don't really know where or go. And I really trust your opinion" she squeaked. Sherlock looked at Molly with those cold blue eyes and stared at her.

"I though it was official date etiquette that the suitor worries about such detail while the lady enjoys her evening" he replied. Molly looked down.

"We'll Stewart thinks I should, pick so we go somewhere i like" she pipped

"Shouldn't a boyfriend know enought about his lady love to be able to choose for her without her assistance yet still get it right" he said as he returned to his microscope.

"Sherlock we're not dating" she said.

"We'll that's quite obvious" he said. Molly brushed her har behind her ears and looked down at her sample she was working on. Sherlock looked up at her without her knowing. She looked sad and lonely almost depressed. Sherlock went back to looking at his microscope.

"There is a nice Italian bistro 5 blocks from here. I know you like love Italian food" he said. Molly looked up with a half smile on her face.

"How did you deduce that I like Italian food. Does my completion radiate some sort of glow only seem after massive amount of lasagna consumption" she said with a small giggle. Sherlock looked up again with a confused look.

"First of all I believe there is no such thing as pasta radiation. And secondly I didn't deduce it. 6 months ago we where looking at that drowning victim and while I was enspecting his pancreas you talked about your favorite meals all of them being Italian" he said. Molly's was in disbelief. Sherlock had actually listened to something she said, but it was impossible for him to care about her. That wasn't how it worked.

"You actually listen" she said. Sherlock continued to look into her eyes.

"I always listen" he said. Sherlock felt a weird feeling inside him and he didn't like it. He had to leave before it became apparent that something was wrong.

"I must be on my way" he said cutting off his gaze from hers. Molly snapped out of her trance and went back to looking at her sample. Sherlock gathered his possessions and walked out the door. Molly couldn't help but stare at him as he left.

"Looks just as good going away as he does coming in"

Good. Terrible. Better than twilight. Well lets be honest everything is better than twilight am I right. I hope you continue to read. Any who. Thanks for Reading.


	3. HisHer shirt

Hello boys and girls. I just felt like writing some fluff today. This will be interest or more likly awkward. yeah I'm gonna lean more towards awkward. Hope you Enjoy.

Sherlock blink his eyes open. Massive amounts of sunlight where bathing his bedroom in a soft light. He looked down and saw his favorite person snuggling up close against his chest. Her beautiful hair cascading over his pillows and her eyes closed in a deep sleep. Sherlock smiled. This was one of his favorite sights, her close to him and him close to her. It was seconded only to the same scene but with her eyes open. Suddenly he felt Molly stir beneath him. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Sherlock.  
"Hi Sherly" she said. Sherlock frowned.  
"Molly you know I hate that name. Mummy always calls me that name and I don't like it" he said sternly. Molly giggled.  
"But I'm not your mummy can't you make an exception" she said. She nuzzled back into his chest and closed her eyes again. He sort of forgave her but it wasn't over. From the bedside table he heard his phone vibrate. Sherlock sighed and rolled over to pick up his phone. He slid his finger along the screen and examined the text.  
"Who is it" Molly said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Sherlock groaned in disappointment.  
"It's Lestrade. They just fished a wealthy business man out of the Thames who was wearing only his boxers" he said. Molly rolled over to Sherlock.  
"Then I guess you need to get going" she said as she kissed his forehead. She moved away and sat up in the bed. She was wearing her favorite shirt, his purple silk one, and it suited her quite well.  
"Molly I don't want to go" Sherlock whined. Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
"Uh um Sherlock I just got a text from Lestrade. I'll be getting our stuff ready" said John from the other side of the door. Molly looked over at Sherlock.  
"Looks like now you have to go" she whispered ever so softly. Sherlock considered the different scenarios in his head until finally he sat straight up in bed.  
"*cough* *cough* John I'm feeling ill. *cough* *violent sneeze* just take your laptop and video chat me when you at the crime scene" Sherlock said with a fake hoarse voice.  
"Oh um sorry Sherlock. I'll just leave ok. I talk to you at the crime scene" timidly said John. Then Sherlock and Molly heard a few quiet footsteps and after a while the sound of a door opening and closing. Molly lightly slapped Sherlock on the shoulder.  
"Your terrible" she said. Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"You didn't seem to put up much of a fight" he said. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You can't just ditch John when you want to stay in bed with me" she protested.  
"Yes I can. In fact I just did" he said. This time kissing her softly on her mouth. He felt Molly's lips curve into a smile. Sherlock's hand traveled from Molly's waist up her back and he noticed something odd. He pulled away from their kiss with a little pout from Molly.  
"Why are you wearing my shirt" Sherlock asked.  
"Because I like sleeping in your shirt and you don't like sleeping in your shirt" she simply replied. Sherlock did in fact not like to sleep with a shirt. Pants yes. Shirt no. Much to Molly's disappointment. Molly started to get up and fling herself over the side of the bed. She then pushed herself over and walked over to Sherlock's dresser. She had only Sherlock's shirt on and her underwear, much to Sherlock delight and dismay.  
"What are you doing all the way over there" asked Sherlock. Molly opened the doors and began to search through the clothes.  
"I'm looking for some pants and a shirt so you may have yours back" she said pulling out a silly looking, ill fitting maroon sweater.  
"Why on earth should you do that. I love it when you wear my shirt. You look beautiful like that just come back over here" he said to her. She looked at Sherlock and smiled as she shoved the sweater back into the wardrobe and walked back to the bed. She slid under the covers and back into Sherlock's arms. She rested her head in that spot between his head and shoulder. They laid in bed for a good ten minutes before Sherlock's voice cut through the silence like a knife.  
"Where are we going" he asked. Molly looked up at him.  
"What do you mean" Molly replied. Sherlock released her from his hold and laid his head down on his pillow.  
"Are we just going to pretend that neither one of us exists" he said. Molly sighed and laid her head down on her pillow so she was looking directly at him.  
"You don't want John to know about us. You don't want Mrs. Hudson to know about us and you especially don't want Mycroft to know about us. I would love to tell everyone I'm with you. Heck I hold myself back from saying it everyday, but your going to have to man up and tell the people you care about without worrying what they'll say" Molly lectured. Sherlock groaned.  
"John and Mrs. Hudson will just demand that I be more romantic and crap like that and if I tell Mycroft I'll have to check my room for camera's everyday to make sure he isn't spying on us" he said. Molly lifted her hand and ran it thought Sherlock's mass of curls. Sherlock's eyes where closed in though and Molly didn't like to see him so distressed.  
"I don't want you to act more romantic, because that's just what it is, an act. Also I don't think Mycroft would put cameras in your bedroom. I'm afraid he wouldn't risk seeing his baby brother in a 'compromising' position" she said trying to make him feel better.  
"What about Lestrade, and Scotland yard. Especially that dope Anderson. They'll always laugh behind your back because your dating a sociopath" he said. Molly got closer to him.  
"Anderson can stick his opinion where the sun doesn't shine, and as for Lestrade and Scotland Yard. I don't care about what they think, I only care that I'm with you" she said. She moved in closer and kissed his cheek. This made Sherlock smile. He suddenly opened his eyes and flipped over on top of Molly.  
"Then it's settled we'll tell everyone about us" he said as he started to pay attention to her neck. They continued on until they heard Sherlock's computer sound off. It was John video messaging him. His computer was sitting on a desk with a perfect view of the occupied couple.  
"Sherlock stop John will see us" Molly protested but Sherlock didn't stop and eventually Johns faced popped up on the screen. Johns face immediately turned bright red.  
"OH MY GOD . I'm sooo sorry ill call back" he said. As he was about to click away Sherlock lifted his head. Lestrade poked his head onto the screen but once he saw the picture he quickly left.  
"John for your information, Molly and I are dating and have been for the past 6 weeks. I would be more careful when video chatting this room in the future, because next time we may be further along" Sherlock said before he returned to his assault on Molly's neck. John shook his head and he screen went blank. Molly giggled.  
"Sherlock you scared him, and what if Lestrade or Anderson where watching. You don't have a shirt on and I don't have pants on and we're both in a compromising position. I would die." She said.  
"Molly, I know you can't see but Lestrade did see you so your fear is illogical" said Sherlock between pauses in his assault. Sherlock began to methodically remove her shirt, but Molly stopped him.  
"Sherlock I didn't want to tell people this way. I didn't want them to see us shagging" she mumbled. Sherlock looked into Molly's eyes.  
"Then I promise that when we tell Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft we will be fully clothed" he said as he restarted on her shirt. Molly giggled and enjoyed her morning with him. Some time later the young couple heard a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson opened it and walked inside.  
"Sherlock, John said you wer... OH MY OH IM So IM SO" she said as she ran out the door. Sherlock and Molly where in the middle of something really important. Molly sighed.  
"Damn"

Well well well. Looks like Sherlock is human in some respect. Anyway I wanted to contribute to the Sherlolly fan base. I love this couple way more than Johnlock. I do love the crime fighting duo but not as lovers. Thanks for Reading.


	4. Impresses yet

You say yes I say no you say stop and I say go go go. You say Goodbye and I say Hello. Wow it's like a musical up in here. Anyway this is another chapter in this wonderful enterprise i call writing and the fact that I got say the word enterprise in a non-Star Trek related thing makes me giddy. I hope you like it. Enjoy

Molly's shift in the morgue was almost over and she was ready to go home. It had been a rough day, an entire apartment complex had burnt down adding up to a totally of 64 crispy bodies. Even with 4 people assisting her it was a full day. She just had one more body to go and she would be done. Maybe when she got home Sherlock would see that she had had a rough day and pamper her. Molly let out a small giggle. Yeah right like that was ever going to happen. Sherlock go out of his way to make her feel good, please. They had been dating for 10 months now and the only nice thing he had ever done was the one time her took Toby to the vet. Oh and the time when she had stayed late and he had all of Scotland Yard looking for her and the ... Well maybe she had spoken to soon. Molly removed the corpses' chest plate and examined the heart it was to small for a man it must be a female. Molly put the heart aside and continued with her work. After a long while she had finally finished. She walked over to one of the cabinets where they kept the bodies and opened the door. She started to pull out the slab when she saw something on its surface. Molly quickly grabbed it. It was a rolled up piece of paper. Molly was confused so she unrolled the paper. It said

**I've planned this case for you in hopes that your smart (and beautiful) enough to reach the end. To find the next clue go to the place where you saved me**

Molly didn't know what to think about this. I had to be Sherlock, no one else would dare hit on her after they saw what he did emotional to that poor med student. Poor kid. This wasn't Sherlock's MO, he didn't do this kind of stuff. Her best bet would be to follow the clues and see what happened. The place you saved me, that had to be the top of St. Bart's. Molly hurriedly put the body into its slot and gathered her stuff. She almost flew up the steps to the roof. When she finally got up their she looked around and on the ledge that Sherlock had fallen off of was another rolled up piece of paper taped to the ledge. Molly grabbed it and began to read.

**Well, well, well you got the first one. To bad this next one won't be as easy. The location you need to find next is at the place where we first told John about our relationship and Lestrade for that matter. Once your there I'll text you the next clue**

Molly stepped away from the edge and reread to clue. That would lead her to Baker Street. That had been a particularly embarrassing day that she would not soon forget. Molly bolted off the roof and made her way down the stairs again. Once she got outside the building she hailed a cab. It pulled up and she got inside. The ride seemed long to Molly, but it would seem long to an home trying to figure out a mystery. She looked at the back of the cabbies head, but that's all it was the back of a head. It contained no clues or solutions. What seemed like an eternity later the cab pulled up in front of 221 B Baker Street.

"Can you wait for me I won't be long" Molly asked the cabbie.

"Certainly". Molly jumped out of the cab and used the key that Sherlock had given her 2 months ago. She bounded up the stairs and ran into Sherlock's room.

"Molly is there something you need" asked John. Molly shook her head and stood in Sherlock's room. John rolled his eyes and went back from whence he came. Molly waited and then her phone buzzed. Molly was confused she had a personal ringtone for Sherlock why didn't it go off. She looked at the screen and it was from the unknown number.

**Very good Molly. Your defiantly smarter than the average pathologist. Your next clue is waiting for you. I've already sent your cabbie the location**

This was getting weird. Molly walked out of the room and left the flat. She agains climbed into the cab and before she could say anything they where off. Molly payed attention this time, where was she going. They drove down a few streets and eventually arrived on a road known well by every Brit.

"Are we going to the palace" asked Molly. The driver said nothing and continued to drive. Soon they came up to the gates and where stopped by the guards. The cabbie showed them and slip of paper and the guards let us pass. The cab entered the grounds and Molly had never been so scared and excited in her life. Across the way she saw 3 people waiting for her. The cab pulled up in front of them and stopped. Molly shockingly grabbed the door handle and got out. She walked up to the three people and saw that they where two guards and one person in a hooded cloak. Then she heard the cab drive away

"Are you Miss. Hooper" asked the hooded person who, judging by the voice, was a woman.

"Yes" Molly timidly said.

"I have a message for you" she said.

"Who told you to do this" asked Molly. The hooded person sighed.

"I owe a favor to a certain person who made sure some compromising photos of myself didn't leak out into the public" she said. Molly kept herself from laughed. The hood wasn't helpful she knew exactly who this was.

"You said you had a message" asked Molly.

"Are you impressed yet. I have a feeling you are, but this doesn't matter. You need to make your way to a nearby park. You'll find something particularly interest on a bench" said the woman. Molly processed the information and nodded. Then the woman and the guards walked away.

"I'm not impressed. Tell him that" Molly asked, but they kept walking away. Molly walked off of the palace grounds and tried to ignore the stares of the guards. She picked up a map at a nearby stand, looked for the nearest park, and made her way to it. Finally she found a walkway and looked around for a bench. She didn't see any, they seemed to have disappeared. After walking for a few minutes she did see one bench, but it had five teenagers sitting in it. Certainly not who she was looking for. As she passed the teens she heard whispers and shushes, but though nothing of them.

_"Your insecure don't know what for_

_ Your turning heads when you walk throughout the door_

_ Don't need make-up to cover up_

_ Being the way that you are is enough_" sang someone from behind her.

Molly turned and saw the 5 teens get up. They all where singing at her, and she finally recognized them. They where One Direction, her favorite band. The kept singing at her until it came to her favorite part and one of the boys go into her face.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_ The way that you flip your hair get s me overwhelmed _

_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell"_ then he pulled away and finished the song.

When they where done Molly was in tears.

"Are you impressed yet" asked the group.

"No" replied Molly.

"Your last location is simple just go wherever you want. If I'm any good at my job I'll know where to find you and I'll be waiting for you" they all said. Molly pulled her self together and thanked the boys. Then she waved goodbye and went off. The first idea that popped into Molly's head was to go back to the morgue, but she knew he would go there so she had to think of something else. Molly pulled out her map and closed her eyes and let her finger pick a random street.

"Chapel Street" she said. It wasn't to far so she walked. Even if this did turned out to be for nothing she still was going to get a work out. Eventually she found Chapel St. As she turned to corner she saw two or three people here and there. Certainly no one who looked like Sherlock. She stopped in front of a jewelry store and sat on a bench next to a man outside.

"Impressed yet" said a deep voice from beside her. She looked over and sure enough. There he was. Her tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend Sherlock Holmes.

"No" she said. Sherlock smiled and turned to face her. He had something in his hand that Molly couldn't see. Sherlock took a deep breath and got off the bench and got down on one knee. Molly started to cry as he opened the small box in his hand to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Molly had ever seen.

"How about now" he asked.

"Maybe just a little" Molly replied.

" Molly will you please become my wife" he finally asked. Molly felt tears roll down her cheeks as she tried to find words to speak.

"Yes of course" she said. Sherlock smiled as took hold of Molly's hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

I don't care what anyone says that is the best dang proposal EVER. It is a little far fetched but that doesn't matter. I really hoped you like it and I wish you would favorite and comment. But please remember to be nice. Thanks for Reading


	5. Your own personal table

Hidey ho neighbors. It me again back with that hot Sherlolly action. Well not hot more lukewarm. Anyway just a little one shot to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. Enjoy.

Molly was sitting on the couch eating chips and drinking a soda. An idea popped into her head and she set the soda down on her swollen stomach. Surprisingly it stayed.

"You know most women might find this upsetting, but it thing it's so convenient. It's like a little personal table" she said.

"Yes that's exactly what a mother should do. Rest food on top of her baby" said a deep voice from behind. Molly tried to get up but it wasn't working. So she called out to that voice.

"Sherlock help me up. I can't do it by myself anymore" she whined. She heard a groan and then footsteps as her tall, dark, sociopath walked over to help her. He thrusted out his hands and Molly grabbed them.

"I never agreed to this when we got married Molly" he said. They both pulled and eventually lifted Molly up. She got close to her husband ( as close as she could) and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was in the fine print" she said trying to be funny. Sherlock giggled.

"Silly Molly, I always read fine print. It said nothing about forklifting you off a couch" he said as he kissed her forehead. Molly frowned.

"Fine if you feel that way then I'm not going to help you on your case" she said in a huff, pulling her arms away and turning her back.

"I don't need your help Molly. I've got all the evidence I need I just have of find a connection" he said. Sherlock walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to his mind palace. Molly waddled over to him and looked at his evident and the suspects.

"It's the son-in-law. He is the only one who could have been there at that time and he was in the army so his is trained to kill" Molly said. Sherlock opened his eyes and let out a big sigh.

"You don't think I saw that already Molly, but he says that he was on a tour of Big Ben with his American girlfriend at 4:00 which is when the murder occurred" he said. Molly looked at Sherlock an smiled.

"I've been to Big Ben their latest tour time is 2:30 and they only last 75 mintues long so that would be at... 3:45. So he is lying which makes him guilty" Molly said proudly. Sherlock looked at her then back to the evidence. Then he picked up his phone and texted Lestrade.

It's the son-in-law. He wasn't where he said he was. -SH.

Sherlock put down his phone and looked back at Molly who had a smug expression on her face. Sherlock turned in his chair and placed his fore head on her extended stomach.

"My intelligence is seeping from you into your mommy isn't it" he said to his unborn child. Molly giggled.

"Your son had nothing to do with this" she exclaimed. Sherlock kissed her stomach and stood up to kiss Molly.

"I love it when you say "my son" it feels perfect" he stated looking into her eyes. Molly giggled.

"Why do you insist on not naming him. We can't just call him Son for the rest of his life now can we" said Molly.

"Why not my mother named me Sherlock and my brother Mycroft without a second thought" he muttered.

"I must thank her because I love your name. It fits you" she said. Molly smiled and Sherlock sat back down in his chair. He put his hands on her abdomen and he felt his son kick him.

"What about Benedict that sounds like my name" he said. Molly shook her head.

"No it's doesn't fit. How about Augustus that sounds Victorian" she voiced.

"Sounds terrible. Heathcliff might work" he pronounced.

"No way that sounds like an old mans name or something Mycroft would name his kid. How about Leopold. That sounds fancy. Queen Victoria named one of her sons that" Sherlock didn't like it.

"My father was named Thaddeus, we could call him that"

"I don't like stealing other people's names. Dagwood sounds old. Dagwood Holmes, then again that sounds stupid. What about Holbrook" she asked. Sherlock shook his head again.

"I don't like it when people have the same two letters for their initials. My mother almost called me Huxford and I almost gagged when she told me." said Sherlock. Molly giggled.

"What about Mycroft that sounds sophisticated" Molly said waiting for his retort.

"You wouldn't dare" he mumbled into her stomach.

" Son" Sherlock asked Molly's stomach.

"Would you liked to be called Wellington Holmes" said Sherlock. Sherlock felt a kick from the baby and this was enough of a sign for him.

"The baby likes Wellington. What about you" he asked Molly. Molly nodded her head.

"I love it. Wellington Thaddeus Holmes. Has a ring to it don't you think" she said. Sherlock stood up.

"I though you didn't like stealing names" he stated as he took her face in his hands.

"I changed my mind" she coyly whispered. He drew her into a soft kiss and mumbled something against her mouth. As they pulled away he spoke again.

" Wellington Thaddeus Holmes, the name on every future crime lords lips" .

"Get him you idiots" yelled a voice far from his ears. He had managed to escape from his torture cell and run to a nearby library. He hid behind the rows and rows of book. When he found the coast was clear he ventured out and walked blinding down another row. He didn't see the woman standing in the middles of the aisle and he crashed into her.

"Hey freak show watch where your- oh I'm sorry" she said. She looked at his face and he was beautiful. He had alabaster skin with the darkest curly hair she had ever seen. He looked at her and she was gorgeous. Beautiful black locks fell over her shoulders and her eyes where the most perfect pools of dark blue.

"I apologize Madame I wasn't looking where I was going" he said with his heavy, deep voice.

"I'm sorry i was in the way" she said as she pulled herself up. They both heard yelling in the background and the girl looked behind him.

"Are you running from someone" she asked. He looked behind him.

"We'll yes I was, but he won't find me he can't even properly hide a body in a cupboard how is he supposed to find me" the boy stated. The girl didn't know why's to say.

"Are you a policeman" she asked. The boy turned around a laughed.

"Those idiots are you kidding me. I run circles around them daily. No I'm what you would call a consulting detective" said the boy proudly.

"Sounds fun" the girl said. The boy leaned up against a shelf.

"I should have you help me one time, I deduce that your very intelligent" he said. The girl laughed.

"How could you deduced such a thing" she asked.

"Simply. First of all you are holding two physics books one written by Carl Sagan and the other by Steven Hawking, very good reads. Secondly your eyes dart around in a way which tell me that you notice everything and you know that everything is important which is terribly smart. And lastly your book mark is a report card from Cambridge with the first few grades being A pluses. These small facts lead me to know that you are indeed intelligent" he finished. The girl clapped for him.

"Very good. What's your name" she asked.

"Wellington Holmes" he replied.

"Interesting my name is Jillian Moriarty"

So was it coolio. I'm never using that word again. Anyway I couldn't even begin to imagine the name fights so I had to write it. Thanks For Reading.


	6. A Holmes Boy

Hello earthlings I come in peace or relative peace. Forgetting that. This is another little tiny story about Sherlock and his favorite girl Molly. And maybe other people will join. Enjoy

Molly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She rolled over and found her husband Sherlock staring up at the ceiling.  
"Are we thinking about something Mr. Holmes" she asked. He ignored her and continued to look up. She tapped his shoulders hopping to break him from his trance. He shook his head and looked at his shoulders then followed the hand up to Molly. When he found her face he sighed and went back to looking at the ceiling.  
"Something wrong Sherlock" she said as she nuzzled up to him.  
"I got a text from The Woman" he said. Molly sat up. She remembered the last time she saw the woman. She was dead on her slab and she didn't know she was alive until three weeks after she and Sherlock had started dating.  
"What did she say" Molly asked.  
"She said Let's have dinner, which doesn't mean the consumption of food for your information" he said. Molly pieced it together in her head.  
"What did you say back" she asked even though she was slightly worried about the answer. Sherlock handed Molly his phone and Molly looked at the screen.

Sorry. Molly cooked dinner and I'm full- SH.

Molly giggled.  
"That must have shut her up" she said. Sherlock smilies.  
"It did" he stated. They both giggled at Irene until they heard the sound of running. They both turned their heads towards the door, but before they could do anything three little boys came crashing in the room. They all ran and jumped on the bed.  
"Boys what are you doing" yelled Molly. Her youngest Livingston who was only three went up and hugged her.  
"We 'erd you mommy" he said. Molly hugged him back. The other two boys where talking to their dad.  
"Daddy" said her middle child Remington asked.  
"What Remmy" replied Sherlock.  
"Welly said that that he didn't steal my toy but I know he did" said her son.  
"Do you have evidence to support you claim" Sherlock asked. Remmy though for a little while.  
"Yesterday he was always around my stuff and today I saw it sticking out from his toy box" Remmy said. All of her boys had Sherlock's hair and his smarts but Livingston hadn't shown to be against everything like his brothers where. His brothers always tried to impress their dad while Livy was content to be with his mom.  
"That is some very strong evidence. Wellington do you have anything to back your statement" Sherlock asked. Welly looked at his brother then back to his dad before speaking.  
"He planted the toy and I wasn't hanging around his stuff he made that up" said the oldest Holmes boy. Molly giggled.  
"Has it ever occurred to you two that you could share the toy and both play with it" Molly explained. The two boys laughed at the idea and Sherlock smiled at Molly.  
"Your silly mommy" said the two boys. They started to shove their way off the bed and make their way out when Welly suddenly stopped mid run. He turned back to face his parents an waved his hands.  
"Come on Livy we need you. Your the only one that can crawl in the air vents" he said. With that her youngest crawled away to play some silly game.  
"Bye mommy" he said. Molly waved good bye and saw her two boys walk out of the room. Sherlock sighed and laid his head down on his pillow.  
"Livingston seems very clingy to you. Doesn't even seem to notice me" he said. Molly giggled inside our head and went down to meet Sherlock's eye level.  
"Are we jealous Mr. Holmes" she asked. Sherlock snorted and rolled around where his back was in her face.  
"I never get jealous especially with you over a 3 year old" he said. Molly didn't believe him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
"It's ok Sherlock, he loves you" she told him. Sherlock turned over to face her again. His face inches from hers.  
"I don't believe you" he mumbled.  
"He just is in that stage when he loves his mommy. Don't you remember when Welly and Remmy did the same thing" she asked. Sherlock frowned.  
"They grew out of it by the time they could make proper decisions" he said again. He burrowed his face in a pillow. Molly chose to ignore that and continue.  
"Sherlock don't get all upset over nothing. You know what will cheer you up, a nice interesting case. Maybe Lestrade has one for you" she said. She reached for his phone and looked as his messages from Lestrade.

Young man found dead in a dumpster. Need you up here before they come to dump him into a truck- GL

"Hey look its a case" Molly showed him. Sherlock got up and looked at the screen.  
"I'm not going to that on" he said laying his head back down. Molly was confused.  
"Why not sounds fun" she told him. Sherlock lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes.  
It sounds dull" he said. Molly understood.  
"Oh Sherlock come on let's get up and do something" she said. Sherlock got a devious look on his face.  
"Or we could stay here and do something. Most likely you" he said. He dipped his head and started to kiss her neck. Molly tried to stop him.  
"Sherlock no we can't. The kids are in the next room they're bound to hear us" she said as Sherlock continued his mission across her neck.  
"It's just basic biology they'll learn it sooner of later" he said. Molly sighed.  
"Sherlock they are 7, 5, and 3 years old they aren't ready for basic biology" she said. Sherlock stopped with a grumble.  
"We haven't studied basic biology in a while Molly" Sherlock moaned. Molly sighed.  
"I consider ourselves lucky its only been two weeks. It's called being a parent Sherlock" she said. Sherlock grumbled.  
"It feels longer than that" he said. Sherlock's eyes brightened and he went and took his phone away from Molly. Then he rapidly pushed the screen and sent a text to someone. Moments later his phone vibrated and he smiled at the screen.  
"Who did you just text" Molly asked. Sherlock smiled.  
"I texted John and asked him if it was possible to set up a play date over at his house. That way we can have 221 B all to ourselves and he said yes" he said kissing her forehead. Molly shook her head.  
"Don't you feel bad shoving your kids off in someone else" she asked him. On Molly's bedside table she heard a buzzing sound and turned to pick up her phone. It was a text from John.

Sherlock hasn't gotten any in a while has he-JW

Molly giggled uncontrollably and Sherlock just sat not having a clue what was going on. Sherlock felt he needed to be rewarded for his brilliance and leaned in to kiss Molly, but he was interrupted by a small boy running in their room. Sherlock closed his eyes in frustration.  
"Daddy. Welly got stuck. We need you to help get him out. Come on daddy" yelled Livingston. Molly smiled.  
"See he knows your here" she told him. Sherlock opened his eyes and got out of bed. Then he followed his young son out of his room.  
"Stuck in what Livy" he asked jut as he left the room. Molly giggled at her family. The Holmes boys meant so much more than it had years ago. Years ago its meant two men one stuck up and snobbish while the other was gorgeous and a genius. Now it made her think of three little boys and their sociopath of a dad. She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard a loud thump on the other side of her wall. She rushed out of bed and ran to the boys room to see what was wrong. She opened the door and saw Sherlock laying on the ground with all three of the boys on top of him. They all where laughing. Sherlock's laugh being dark while the boys where high pitched.  
"What is going on in here" asked Molly trying not to laugh herself. Sherlock lifted himself and put his weigh in his elbows and the boys all turned around.  
"Well mommy Livy had the idea to test if dad would easily fall into a trap so we set up an experiment and Livy was right" said Remmy. Sherlock picked up Livy and lifted him into the air making Livy laughed more.  
"Maybe we'll make a Holmes boy out of you yet"

Cute wasn't it. Adorable I would say. I would love to see Sherlock play with his kids. It would be a total fangirl moment for the entire fan base. Thanks For Reading.


	7. Human

Hey ya'll wassup. This is another tale about Mr. Holmes the younger and Molly the pathologist. Question is a pathologist the British equivalent of an American coroner. Answer me in a comment section. Anyway Enjoy

Sherlock came home and slammed the door and immediately dropped his stuff with out taking his coat and scarf off. He had a terrible look in his eyes and he was shaking. Something was terribly wrong. Molly got up and walked over to him.

"Sherlock what's wrong, tell me you can tell me anything" she asked him. He just looked into her eyes and hugged her.

"Where are the boys" he asked still hugging her tightly.

"They are in their room playing" she said. He started to cry into her shoulder.

"Sherlock please tell me what wrong your scaring me" she asked him. He lifted his head up a little and positioned him lips just beside her ear.

"Lestrade had a case for me today. This young boy about Remington's age had been murder in his families wheat field. His head was bashed in and almost every bone in his body was broken. Everytime I looked at him I saw Wellington or Remmington and once I even saw Livingston. When I saw that I couldn't take it anymore and I left. On the edge of the crime scene the boy's mother was crying her eyes out and I couldn't help but picture her as you. I couldn't take it anymore and I left. I didn't even tell John or Lestrade. I just left." He said still crying into Molly's shoulder. Molly patted his back and tried to calm him down. Molly heard Sherlock's phone ring and see retrieved it out of his pocket.

Where are you. You just left me here- John

Molly looked at the screen and texted back

He got really upset and he came home.-MH

She put his phone back into his pocket and helped Sherlock recover. From the corner of her eye she saw three little boys venture into the living room. They had never seen their dad cry before.

"Sherlock the boys are right over there" Molly whispered into Sherlock's ears. Sherlock lifted his head and looked towards his sons. He released his hold on Molly and walked over to the boys. Then he bent down and hugged all of them at once. The boys just went with it and hugged him back. Molly looked around her and finally found what she was looking for on the coffee table. She picked up her phone and walked into the kitchen. She'd dialed a number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello this is Lestrade" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"NEVER send him on cases like that EVER again do you understand" she said sternly into her phone.

"Where is he we've need him for almost 30 minutes and he seems to have just vanished" said Lestrade.

"Are you an idiot. You call up Sherlock who is the father of three young boy to go and investigate a little boy who's face got smashed in. You do this and then you wonder why he left" shouted Molly.

"In hindsight it wasn't the best idea, but he's Sherlock I though he could handle it. He's been through worst and he doesn't leave a crime scene just because something doesn't sit right with him" said Lestrade.

"You haven't found something for him to get upset about yet" Molly said. Then she hung up the phone. Sherlock came into the kitchen wiping away the last of his tears.

"Why did I do that Molly" he asked.

"Do what Sherlock" Molly said softly as she took hold of his hand.

"I just left a crime scene for no reason and I came home and cried in front of you and the boys" he said. Molly squeezed his hand.

"You got upset Sherlock and understandably so . it's ok to cry in front of your family. We will always be here for you. Sometimes everyone just need onto remember than your a human like everyone else" she said.

"Why did you call Lestrade" he asked.

"Because he can't just expect for you to put aside whatever feelings you have just so they can solve a case. It isn't right and its isn't fare to you" she said. Sherlock pulled Molly into a tight hug.

"Thank you Molly for understanding" he said.

"Your very welcome Sherlock"

It's a little sad but I do believe everyone needs to be reminded that Sherlock is human and he does have feeling like everyone else. Thanks For Reading


	8. Footstep Algorithm

Hey oh momma siteo. Is that Spanish. Well if it isn't it is now. Anyway this tale is again about Sherlock and his lady love Molly ( are you surprised). Enjoy

Sherlock pulled the car up in front of the huge house and parked the car.  
"I'm not going to enjoy this Molly" he said with a sad look on his face.  
"Sherlock stop it it's Christmas Day and we're going to spend it with your family" Molly said. She turned around in her seat and looked at her boys.  
"Are you guys excited " she said.  
"NO" said all three of her children simultaneously. Molly frowned.  
"Is anyone in this car excited at all" she asked. She got no reply and turned back in her seat.  
"We'll I don't care what any of you think we are going in and that's final" stated Molly. All of the Holmes men grumbled out of their seats and slowly got out of the car. Molly went around and made sure everyone looked nice. When she came to Sherlock she turned to the boys and told them to go ahead.  
"Sherlock can you try to be nice to Mycroft today. It upsets your mummy when you two fight and I get really shy and awkward when your both going at each others throats." said Molly as she straighten his coat.  
"Molly I can't Mycroft is more than just something I can ignore" he said.  
"If you do I'll have you a special Christmas present" she whispered in his ear. Sherlock pulled away.  
"I'm not a child Molly you can't bribe me with a new microscope just to get me to do what you want" he stated. Molly giggled.  
"You can only unwrap it in our bedroom" she whispered. Sherlock had a look of confusion on his face which was suddenly replaced with a look of realization.  
"Oh I see" he said. He started to walked towards the house/mansion.  
"I'll try harder, but if he's and a** I can't help it" he yelled. Molly grabbed her stuff and tried to catch up with Sherlock and by the time she did they where at the front door and Sherlock just opened it and walked in like he owned the place. Molly quickly followed behind. Every time Molly went to her mother-in-law's house it seemed to get more beautiful and more grand. Today christmas decorations hung all over the vast house and it would put Buckingham Palace to shame.  
"Molly are you going to come on" asked Sherlock. Molly snapped out of it and walked over to Sherlock's side. He took her to one of the sitting rooms where Mycroft, his mother and a woman Molly hasn't seen before, where sitting.  
"Oh hello Sherly, how nice of you to join us" exclaimed Mycroft. Sherlock got that look of hate in his eyes. Sherlock and Molly just stood there very awkwardly until Sherlock's mother, Agatha, broke the silence.  
"Sherly, Molly do sit down" she asked. Molly looked and saw a nice place on the couch away from the strange woman. Molly sat there before Sherlock had a chance to grab it. Sherlock threw her a look when he noticed he had to sit next to the unfamiliar woman. Sherlock sat down grumbling under his breath.  
"So um... Who are you...I don't think we um... Met before" Molly stuttered. The woman glared at her and made her feel uncomfortable.  
"The question is my dear lady who are you" said the woman. Molly shifted in her seat trying to not look into the woman's eyes which where black and cold.  
"I'm uh... Molly Holmes." She said. The woman didn't seem to believe her.  
"Mycroft has never mentioned a sister so you obviously aren't of blood relation. Also Sherlock doesn't seem like he would be the type to marry anyone so you aren't his wife. You are most likely a cousin or distant relative. I'm at a loss to explain why Mycroft would tell me you would be here. Which leaves me to believe that you are unimportant or that he didn't know. I'm leaning more towards unimportant for there are little things he doesn't have knowledge of." she boldly stated which kind of hurt Molly's feelings. Sherlock giggled. The woman turned to glare at him. Molly just felt like dying where she sat.  
"Do you find something amusing Sherlock" the woman asked.  
"Only the fact that you are totally and completely wrong. You could have deduced correctly if you looked at my left hand and saw my wedding ring. Then you would have learned that I can love someone. Also if you where intelligent in any way you would have looked at Molly's hand and discovered another wedding ring of similar design which would lead you to confer that Molly and I are married. You are also wrong when you say that Molly isn't important. Molly is a mother and wife whose children deepened on her. She is a pathologist and therefore is important to bringing about justice." Sherlock finished. Molly just sat there wishing for this to be over. The woman just sat there.  
"My apologies" she said coldly. Never again was she going to do this. Christmas was always going to be at her house. Mycroft and that creepy woman where not allowed anywhere near them.  
"Sherlock why are you so rude to everyone. One can't imagen how you obtained a wife through such tactics" said Mycroft. Why did the conversation always seem to turn to her.  
"I'm not being rude Mycroft I'm giving her a hard truth. Who the hell is she anyway" asked Sherlock. Mycroft giggled softly which creeped me out.  
"She is the new Mrs. Holmes. She and I where married 3 weeks ago. Maybe you should, take your own advice Sherly" he said with a sneer. Molly looked at the woman's hands and she did indeed she i wedding ring on her finger. Molly didn't like the woman so she just looked down and started to twist her wedding ring around her finger which she always did when she was nervous.  
"Her posture and attitude deemed that she was a cold and uninteresting person. Therefore there was no need to check her hand for a ring, because only a idiot would marry her. Which seems to be the case" mocked Sherlock.  
"My name, since you didn't ask, is Ramilda." Said the woman. Sherlock still stared at her.  
"Why did you marry a lawyer Mycroft, you've never seemed to enjoy the company of lawyers. Also I didn't ask because I didn't care to know" said Sherlock as he deduced her further. Mycroft straitened his back, preparing himself from a deduction battle.  
"While I usually don't like lawyers, I found Mrs. Ramilda's company different. Also I though her profession would become useful when you and Molly get your inevitable divorce. That way we can keep our property and money, while she can have those pesky children" said Mycroft. Molly almost felt like crying she didn't look up at all.  
"Do you like kids" Molly blurted out randomly. Ramilda glared at her.  
"No, I hate them" she said.  
"Who hates kids" asked Molly without thinking.  
"The same person that uses a silly method of deduction to come to the false conclusion that you and I would ever get a divorce. Also I wouldn't have married a lawyer if I where you, Mycroft seeing as she will suck every last penny out of your livelihood and our assets" Sherlock replied. Mycroft smiled slightly to where it was almost impossible to see.  
"Silly little Sherlock. Your genius has been cast aside with marriage and children to where you can't notice the obvious. I signed a prenuptial agreement, where as you did not. Who's the fool now" he said coldly. Molly continued to furiously twist her ring and hoped it would soon stop.  
"I didn't need a silly agreement because unlike you I make wise decisions and I trust my wife to not take advantage of me or our children" said Sherlock which made Molly feel a little bit better. Sherlock was fighting for her. Ramilda laughed.  
"So it is true, but it can't be true. I've heard the mention of children during this discussion but I only believed it to be a cunning tactic to remind Molly of her failure to bear offspring. I find it very unbelievable that Sherlock bedded a woman on more than one occasion" she stated with pride. Molly couldn't talk sit anymore and left the room as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs of the enormous house and went to her favorite place, Sherlock's old bedroom. She opened the door and the room was grey and covered in science deductions and records of Scotland yard cases that had interested him when he was younger. Molly looked over at the simple twin bed and ran over and crashed upon to it. She cried into the pillow for a long time until she heard the doorknob turn. Molly didn't even look up but she knew who it was.  
"Go away Sherlock. I just want to be alone" said Molly through her tears.  
"I'm not Sherly so I guess that means I can stay" said a elderly feminine voice. Molly looked up from her pillow and Agatha standing in the middle of the room.  
"I'm sorry Agatha. I didn't know it was you" Molly replied as she sat up and tried to wipe the tears off her face. Agatha laughed to herself and went and sat n the bed.  
"That's a joy I didn't have when Sherlock and Mycroft where growing up. They always knew it was me. Sherlock said it was a unorgianized pattern that led him to know when I was coming or going. Mycroft said it was that my footsteps sounded different when they where going to Sherlock's room as opposed to going to his room" said Agatha with a smile. Molly smiled to.  
"The boys do the same thing with me. They can tell if its me or Sherlock or even John. They have an algorithm supposedly " Said Molly. Talking about her kids always made Molly feel better.  
"I'm sorry for the way they acted. I shouldn't have encouraged that behavior when they where little, but ever since I was young I always wanted to be a great detective. Of corse when that didn't pan out for me I married a very intelligent man and had two extremely smart boys. I pushed them to be detectives and was extremely disappointed when Mycroft went into politics. Sherlock didn't disappoint me though, he's always out there risking his life to make sure that justice prevails" gloated Agatha with extreme pride in her two boys. Molly smiled.  
"Wellington, Remington, and Livingston have already made plans to opened up a consulting detective agency when they're older. They're going to call it The Holmes Agency. They found a big card board box and made their building out of it and every once in a while Sherlock will make up a little case for them to solve." Molly exclaimed back. Her and Agatha both giggled. Agatha put her hand on Molly's shoulder.  
"You shouldn't listen to the things Mycroft says about you. He really does care about you and the boys. It just Sherlock he can barley tolerate and also just between you and me I can't stand that ghastly woman on his arm" Agatha said. She looked relieved to say that as if a ton of weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
"She scares me to much to even look at her" Molly whispered. Both of the women giggled and heard footstep from down the hall.  
"I believe if my unorganized pattern is correct that will be Sherlock" Molly said. Moments later The doorknob turned and Sherlock walked in. Molly and Agatha laughed at Molly's correct deduction. Sherlock walked into the room and stopped in the center and waited for his mother to leave. Agatha saw that she was no longer needed and left the room.  
"I'm very sorry for my idiot brother remarks. He doesn't understand us or our lives" Sherlock said.  
"You weren't helping much by making fun of his wife" Molly said. Sherlock bit his lip and it didn't help with Molly trying to be mad at him. Sherlock pulled Molly towards him to where they where standing very close together.  
"Can you ever forgive me Mrs. Holmes" he said mere inches from her face.  
"As long as I stay Mrs. Holmes" Molly whispered. Sherlock gave her a tiny smile and moved in for a kiss. Just as he was about to touch her three little detectives burst into the room. Sherlock always seemed to have the worse of luck.  
"Dad, dad, dad. Grandma said that you have a case for us" said Wellington the oldest of the three. Sherlock sighed, turned and lowered himself to the boy's eye level.  
"It just so happens I do have a case for you. I'm a rich widow and I believe I have been wronged by my lawyer. Her name is Ramilda Holmes. I want you to figure out everything you know about her past so I can prove she wronged me. Do I make myself clear" he said. All of the boys nodded and ran out of the room to investigate their new case. Sherlock stood up and returned his attentions back it his wife.  
"You're terrible. Sending little boys to spy on that woman" Molly protested. Sherlock shrugged and kissed his wife which seemed to make up for his wrong doing. When they released Sherlock asked Molly a question.  
"Do you want to go walk in the garden, I know the flowers aren't in bloom but the snow makes it just as pretty" he asked. Molly shook her head in agreement and they both walked out of the room and out into the cold air. They had only been walking for what seemed like 20 minutes when Remington ran up behind them breathing heavily.  
Molly turned to her son and tried to get him to slow down.  
"Remmy what's wrong where are your brothers" Molly asked.  
"We found something very cool and I drew to short straw so I had to come and get dad" Remmy said between breaths. Sherlock looked down at is son.  
"What have you discovered" Sherlock asked. The little boy looked up.  
"Mrs. Holmes' wedding ring is fake. The metal is to bendy for it to be real. Which we can deduce that her marriage to Uncle Mycroft is a fake as well, since he wouldn't buy his wife a fake ring" said the boy. Sherlock's eyes lit up and he held back from an outburst.  
"Are you coming Dad or do we get to expose her ourselves" asked Remmy. Sherlock looked at Molly and pleaded with his eyes. Molly sighed.  
"Go ahead" she said to the pair. Sherlock smiled and he and Remmy raced to the house.

Little sad but it has a righteous ending. I believe that Mycroft would never get married it would cause to much of a distraction. Thank for reading


	9. Let's have dinner

Hey ya'll. today I have something a little different. its a story is told thought texts. I've done something like this before with Amy and Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory, and I thought it would be cool to try it with this fandom. Enjoy.

Let's have dinner-IA

Full-SH

Impossible, how can a person be full if they've never eaten-IA

I had someone cook me dinner-SH

John's a great cook-IA

So is Molly. I do wonder where you've tasted John's cooking. I've never had the pleasure-SH

That little pathologist can cook. Who would have known ?-IA

Moriarty-SH

Oh. So we're a sloppy seconds man-IA

No, he wouldn't have dared-SH

Aggressive. I love it-IA

You may love it but you can't have it-SH

Why not. I've been the other woman on many occasion. Assuming you've tied the knot with this lady?-IA

I have- SH

Are there children involved?- IA

Why would you care-SH

Curiosity. It's a perfectly human thing- IA

3-SH

Oooh. Someone's been busy-IA

That information is private-SH

Since when have you been a stickler for privacy-IA

Since it's more than just me on the line-SH

I see- IA

Do your children have ridiculous names like your brother or do they have lovely names like yours-IA

Your attempt at flattery doesn't work for me-SH

Let me guess you first child is a girl and you named he after your mother-IA

Incorrect my first child is a boy named Wellington- SH

Hmm strange I didn't know a person could give birth to a food. Molly must be so proud of herself-IA

My son isn't a main course-SH

Can I call him Wellie - IA

No- SH

Spoil sport-IA

Let me guess your next baby is Worcestershire- IA

No. It's Remington-IA

Ooh I didn't know you where a rifle fan. I wish I would've known that earlier-IA

It's a family name. Remington Holmes had two uncles named Sherlock and Mycroft in Victorian times- SH

Your family has a knack for names-IA

Do really want to be married Sherlock. Your destined for so much more than a wife and kids. What about Moriarty? He is still breathing and gunning for you. Nothing will stop him-IA

My family doesn't interfere with my work-SH

I though you where married to you work-IA

I am-SH

You found a loophole- IA

There are no loopholes-SH

Lets see Molly is a pathologist which is part of your job. Your married to your job. Which means your married to Molly. Also by that logic your married to John, Moriarty, even me?-IA

I'm certainly not married to you-SH

Aren't we rude-IA

My license says I'm married to Molly Hooper not Moriarty, not John, not you- SH

This girl must be an animal under the sheets- IA

What makes you say that-IA

The way you defend her so readily. You've never said a bad thing about her or even succumbed to my addvances-IA

I love her-SH

That's it. Nothing more. You put up with children and fights just because you love her-IA

That's what you do- SH

Wow I'm getting a lecture on love from Sherlock Holmes and I think I just saw a pig fly by-IA

What ever you see out your window doesn't effect me-SH

Do you know why I texted you-IA

To ask me if I wanted dinner-SH

Which I don't-SH

Read between the lines. I wanted to see if you had changed-IA

Have I-SH

Yes. Your still loyal to those who will put up with you. Tell me would you jump off a building for her-IA

If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have survived falling off that building the first time-SH

I see-IA

I'm in trouble please help-IA

Where are you-SH

America. I'm in a maternity ward-IA

What are you doing in a maternity ward-SH

Make a deduction-IA

Your about to give birth-SH

Already happened-IA

I'm scared, her dad isn't here-IA

Who is her dad-SH

It's not you if that's what your asking. It's one of Moriarty's men. We fell in love you could say. Got married with Moriarty's devine permission and ran away-IA

I didn't ask if it was my baby. I've never had "relations" with you. Also where is your husband-SH

He patched things up with Moriarty and he's on a job-IA

I'm sorry-SH

Give Molly my best-IA

*Thanks for reading.*


	10. A proper name

Hey Ho. Ho hey. Anyway this is another story of one of my favorite OTPs and yes I have many OTPs. May I present the fabulous, the brilliant, the beautiful SHERLOLLY. Enjoy

It was a quiet Sunday, Molly's day off, and she was calmly reading her LIFE magazine. Even Sherlock was quite as he conducted a few expirimental over in the kitchen. Everything seemed to be quteiter since their children had left the house. No more boy running around all yelling at each other, no more crises. For once in her life Molly had some peace and quite. She hated peace and quite. Why would she involve herself with Sherlock Holmes and expect a life of peace and quite. Little did she know that the day was not yet over. Well I guess she did know. It was around 3 and the day was just past the middle mark, but I digress. She heard a knock on the doors to 221B and hurriedly went to open it. Sherlock didn't even look up from his microscope. Molly opened the door and standing on the other side was her middle son Remington. She hadn't seen Remmy since he had gone off with his brothers to start their own detective ...thing.  
"Hello mom" he said. Molly smiled and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff and didn't budge.  
"I missed you Remmy. Where on earth have you been" Molly asked as she released her rip from her son. Remington fussed with his mop of black curls and strode his way into the flat.  
"Oh you know here and there. We got a really interesting case the other day from the American government about a thing called a 'Kardashian' and a "Kimye". Whatever it is it sounds dreadful" he calmly said. Remington again slid his fingers through his hair. If Molly knew anything about her children she knew their tells. With her older son he recited the bones in the human body. With her younger son he always did hand dexterity exercises. And her middle baby always ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Are we nervious about something" asked Molly.  
"Wouldn't you be if you where telling your parents about your new girlfriend" piped up Sherlock without moving a muscle.  
"A girlfriend... Is that true Remmy" asked Molly. Remmington opened his mouth but closed it again.  
"Molly don't be stupid. You can obviously tell from the way he is messing with his hair that he is worried as you pointed out. And if you look a his jacket you can see fibers from a woman's coat, also his lips are a very light shade of pink unnoticeable to a untrained eye. This suggests he has been in the company of a female, I.e. he is here to tell us he has a new girlfriend" ranted Sherlock. Remington sighed. He knew he'd never pull one over dad. Molly got excited all of a sudden and started to hammer Remingotn with questions. Do we know her? Is she smart like you? Where did you the meet? Does anyone else know? When do we get to meet her? Remington wasn't paying attention until the last question.  
"She is actually outside" he said seeming to have forgot he had left her out there. Molly's mouth gaped open and she scolded him on leaving her out on the street by herself. She made her way to the door and once she had opened it she poked her head out and looked around.  
"Molly how are you supposed to call her in if you don't know what she looks like" asked Sherlock. Molly apparently hadn't heard him and soon pulled a black haired girl from off the street.  
"Sherlock you don't give me enough credit. I know what Remmy likes and this girl is it" said Molly. The girl giggled.  
"Remmy, what kind of a name is that" she asked. Remington ran his fingers through his hair again. Sherlock seemed to have taken interest in this new development. He strides over to the girl. She had long black hair with light blue eyes like ice cubes and pale skin like a mint filling for a cupcake. She wore a silly mustard yellow slouch beret (hat) which had obviously been a gift from Remington seeing as she wore to meet his parents. She didn't have any jewlery evidence that see preferred simpler things against more elaborate set ups.  
"Is your mother Swedish or Dutch" Sherlock asked. The girl was a little taken aback by his question.  
"Why do you ask" she said. Remington groaned.  
"Don't get him started" he begged, but it was to late.  
"Your facial structure and over all appearance suggests someone of a mixed heritage. Not mixed as in your great grandfather married a gypsy but more like your father is English and your mother foreign. While you haven't told me your name by the looks of your face I can see you descend from around the Denmark and Sweden area. So I ask you again. Is your mother Swedish or Dutch" he deduced. The girl just stood there unwavered.  
"Am I supposed to be impressed" she asked. Molly giggled in the background which Sherlock heard but chose not to hear.  
"Yes you are" he said. The girl smiled.  
"Fine then. I am slightly impressed. By the way my name is Priscilla" she held out her hand for him to shank but he blew her off. Priscilla didn't take to offensive. Remington told her how to deal with his dad and she had heard many stories of the detective from her father and mother. Molly motioned for her to sit down and she chose the seat next to Remmy.  
"You didn't answer my question" Sherlocked asked. He looked at this girl and saw her grin with amusement.  
"Indeed. My mother is Swedish, her maiden name was Blom, which means"  
"Bloom" Sherlock said as he cut her off. Molly and Remington felt awkward. Sherlock lost interest in Pricilla and turned his attention to the newspaper which happened to have his face plastered on it.  
"We'll that's a pretty name, is that your last name to" Molly asked.  
"No, my last name is of English decent has correctly deduced. It means son of Andrew" Pricilla said. Sherlock stopped reading and slowly lowered his paper.  
"Your last name is Anderson" he said. You could have heard a pin drop in that room.  
"No relation to Anderson at Scotland Yard I assume" said Molly.  
"Oh no that's my father" Pricilla said with an expression and tone that could only be described as smug.  
"Unfortunate" Sherlock said.  
"I agree" Pricilla retorted. Growing up with her father hadn't been easy. He loved her older brother and hated her. She still has a scar from when she told him that she got a higher test score than her brother and her arms where dotted with bruises to remind her of when she has told him about her new boyfriend.  
"maybe we can save you yet" Sherlock replied. Was this girl really stupid enough to believe the he, Sherlock Holmes, wouldn't notice her wounds. She had done an amendable job but not good enough. He could see some purple showing through her eye makeup and she was wearing selves in the summer. It made his blood boil, this girl was intelligent, smart, and albeit pretty. Unfortunately she had the worst last name in the world. Why would anyone hurt her. Oh wait Anderson isn't a person, he's more of a useless slug feed off of the accomplishments of everyone else.  
"I don't think there is any saving me" Pricilla mumbled  
"Perhaps if thinks go well enough, you can change that last name of yours to something more respectable like Holmes for instance" Sherlock said. With this he got up and made his way to his bedroom.  
"what's that supposed to mean, dad"

Well lookey there's and Anderson is among the Holmes midst. I though it would be cute to have one of the sons date an Anderson. Also people might say " why do you make Anderson abusive, he seems ok, Sherlock's the bully" we'll I will point out that Sherlock is a good judge of character and if he thinks Anderson's a douche then so do I. Also of your the one person who likes the Kardashians don't hate on me. I wanted a comedy element and that's what I came up with. Thanks For Reading


	11. Extreme Saturday Morning Cartoons

Hey little humans or big humans. I have barley had this story up for a day and already 1,000 people have looked at it. That blew my mind so this is my little thank you. Enjoy

Sherlock adjusted his microscope to get a better view at the blood cells for his newest case. An old man had been shot 27 times in the chest for apparently no reason. Sherlock was examining his blood for mercury to see if it could have been his landlord when he felt his pants leg being tugged on. He looked up from his microscope and looked down. His son Remington was looking at him with his mothers eyes. Damn those eyes  
"Is there something you want Remington" Sherlock asked. Remington raised his hands above his head and rapidly open and closed his hands.  
"Up" he said. Sherlock internally groaned.  
"If I pick you up your just going to make me put you back down" he said.  
"Up daddy up" the little boy kept repeating. Sherlock sighed and bent to the boys whim. He picked the little boy up and raised him to the ceiling.  
"Is that high enough" he jokingly asked. The little boy was laughing and giggling as Sherlock lowered him down and put him on his hip.  
"Down" the little boy said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and out him down. This kid was going to kill him. Suddenly Sherlock heard footsteps coming from the hallway. His other son Wellington came walking towards him rubbing his eyes and wrapped in his blanket.  
"Where's mummy" he asked.  
"At work" he told him. The little boy yawned.  
"Why can't she stay here, like you" the 6 year old asked.  
"She is a pathologist and I am a consulting detective. Those are two very different jobs which means two different areas of work. I can work here while she has of work in a morgue" Sherlock replied. Wellington yawned again which didn't escape Sherlock's notice.  
"Why don't you go back to sleep its a Saturday" he asked. The boy shook his head.  
"No I promised Remmy I would help him hone his deduction skills" said the boy. Sherlock shook his head.  
"Fine, but you know the rules, don't make anyone cry, don't make anyone want to slap you, and most importantly don't point out incredible personal stuff" he said as he returned his attention back to the microscope.  
"But you never follow the rules" the boy pointed out.  
"That's because I can't tell what personal or not, but you two can" he replied. The boy huffed but then grabbed his brother and shot off towards the couch and turned on the Tv. Sherlock had found what he was looking for in the blood. Enough mercury to defiantly kill him, the shots must have been a cover up. Sherlock pulled out his phone.

It's the landlord. The shots where a cover up- SH

Sherlock out it back in his pocket and started to clean the slide and put away the microscope when his phone buzzed.

Good work. I have another case for you. Teen's severed head found under a 18 wheeler. I'll send a babysitter for the boys- GL

Sherlock typed a reply, but didn't press send. He looked over at his sons.  
"Ok Remmy. What can you tell from that woman's hair cut" asked Wellington.  
"She cheated on the guy with the bladder problem with the woman who owns 14 cats" the other boys replied.  
"Perfect, but you forgot to mention that you can tell that the guy with the bladder problems is cheating on her with the girl owns 14 cats" he pointed out.  
"Why do they do that" asked the little boy.  
"Sentiment, a thing that ordinary people like" said the older kid. Sherlock laughed to himself and erased his text. He instead wrote a new one.

Dull. I'm going to work on some unfinished cases- SH

Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to the boys.  
"I noticed that either of you examined his third belt loop you would see that he obviously has a disease that he contracted from another person who isn't present. It seems to be a love triangle of sorts"  
All three of them stayed like that all day, deducing crappy reality shows. It was creepy and weird but it was one of the most adorable things ever.

Was it good. I really like to read stories about Sherlock or any character interacting with their children. Anyway it's what I give to express my gratitude that you all seem to like this stuff I write. Leave I comment if you are so inclined and as always. Thanks For Reading


	12. So Domestic

Hey little Sherlolly fans. This is yet another addition to my extensive collection of Sherlolly tales. Well if you consider 11 extensive. Anyway I hope you continue to read and favorite and follow and do all those things that readers do. Enjoy

Sherlock closed the door on his car and turned the key in the ignition. He pulled onto the busy London street and made his way out of the city. His newest case was taking him 5 hours out of the London city limits and he wouldn't be back for at least a week or 3. After a while Sherlock saw the LEAVING LONDON sign as he continued on. This case was the first interesting one he's had in a while. A duke had been found dead in his own manor. The only possible suspects where his wife, the heart broken duchess, his butler, the loyal confidant, and his daughter, the lonely 10 year old. Thinking about her reminded him of his own 10 year old, Wellington. It had been hard enough leaving Molly, she hadn't been having the best week. A children's hospital had been set on fire and she had to process hundred of torched kids. Molly was soft and she couldn't hide her emotions like he could. He had attempted to teach her his strategies a thousand times but she couldn't do it.  
"Ooofff" Sherlock heard from the back of his car. Sherlock was now aware of a intruder in his car. He could easily swerve the car and knock the asalient off balance then hastily pull off to the side and disabled him himself. Easy enough. Sherlock swerved the car and heard a huge thump sound, bigger than anticipated. Then he swerved again and pulled over. Another thump came from the back of his car along with mumbling. Sherlock turned around in his seat and tried to get a look at his attackers. All he saw was a huge moving pile covered by a black blanket. Sherlock reached his hand forward, grabbed the blanket and in one fluid motion flung the blanket away. Under the covering was four boys all half frozen and half tending to there bumps. Sherlock sighed annoyingly. These where not just any hitchhikers a they where his kids... and some other bloke.  
"What the hell are you boys doing here" asked Sherlock. Wellington, the oldest, sat up and spoke for the group.  
"We wanted to help you on your case dad" he said. Sherlock grumbled.  
"You aren't going to help me your only going to hinder me. Also did you even think about how your actions effect other people. Your mother is probably at home right now hyperventilating into a paper bag because she doesn't have the faintest idea where you THREE ARE" Sherlock yelled. All of a sudden Sherlock's pocket vibrated and glowed. He fished out his phone and looked at it.

INCOMING CALL FROM : Molly Holmes 333

"And speak of the angel" Sherlock said as he accepted the call.  
"Isn't it 'and speak of the devil" asked his other son, Remington.  
"Are you calling your mother the devil" he replied. Sherlock waved him off and listen to Molly.  
"Sherlock I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I have been just really stressed and I knew something would fall through the cracks, but I didn't know THREE things would. Sherlock I've looked everywhere and I just can't"  
"Molly just calm down please. They stowed away in my car. I've got all three of them, and some kid joined them too" he said reassuringly.  
"Are you serious dad, this is Benedict" said Wellington. Oh yeah, Sherlock though, Mycroft's boy.  
"And appeaently I've got Mycroft's boy with me to" replied Sherlock.  
"But Mycroft didn't say he was missing" replied a calmer Molly.  
"That just shows what type of parent Mycroft is. What do you want me to do with them" Sherlock asked.  
"I want you to bring them home, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you could stay home as well" Molly asked. Sherlock sighed. Why was she so needy? A few hundred children get torched and he can't keep her off of him. Which by his own admittance wasn't always terrible.  
"Molly I can't bring them home I'm behind schedule as it is and I can't come home either. This case is to big to ignore, I think Moriarty my have something to do with it" he told her.  
"Can we have just one moment in our lives that doesn't involve Moriarty. I swear you spend more time thinking about him than you spend it's me. It's almost like you like him more than me" she replied. Sherlock groaned he really didn't want to have this conversation here I front of his sons and apparently his nephew.  
"Molly you know that's not true, I've got to go. I'll get them all back somehow, ok" he said.  
"Ok, just be careful. I love you Sherlock" she said.  
"I love you too" he replied. Then the line went dead.  
"Get a room why don't you" said Benedict.  
"Hey shut your mouth or you'll all be walking back to London" Sherlock snapped. Sherlock turned back into his seat and put his hands on the steering wheel. John and Mary didn't live to far away, but they where on summer vacation. He did know of a nearby client of his that he had gotten off of a murder charge. Although he might be a little to rough for young kids. Sherlock though for a little while. He weighed the different options and calculated the risks and made his final decision. He pulled out his phone an sent a quick text.  
"Alright, you bums buckle your seat belts" he said. Sherlock sighed, when had he become so domestic. After he heard four clicks he turned on his car and pulled onto the road.

*An Hour Later*

Three kids burst through the door of 221 B Baker Street and Molly was almost tackled to the floor by them.  
"WE'RE BACK MOM"  
"DID YOU MISS US MOM"  
"DID WE SCARE YOU MOM"  
"BOYS, get off of your mother your going to suffocate her" said a cool voice coming from the door. Sherlock Holmes leaned in the doorway trying to look cool and succeeding at it. Molly hugged her boys.  
"Don't you ever do that again, I was so worried" she said.  
"Sorry mom. Hey did Benedict's dad miss him to" asked the youngest, Livingston. Molly paused and considered her answer.  
"We'll he was certainly 'surprised' when he found out that Benedict had been missing" Molly said. Sherlock giggled in his doorframe and Molly shot him and look and made he shut up.  
"Mom can we go now" asked Wellington. Molly smiled and sent the boys in their own way. After they had left Molly's eyes wander up to the tall dark stranger in her doorway. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and got onto her tip toes to kiss him.  
"I thought you had an important case" she asked. Sherlock chuckled and whipped out his phone for Molly to see.

It's the butler-SH

"The butler" Molly questioned.  
"Isn't it always the butler" he said. Molly giggled and kissed him again.  
"You are so much more important than Moriarty. He pales in comparison to you, Molly. What does he do? Kill people, create master criminal plots. You deal with three kids and juggle a demanding job. All while finding time to love me" he said.  
"I will always find time to love you Sherlock" she said. Sherlock smiled and picked up his wife bridal style. Moriarty was no match for the Holmes family.

Did you like it. I hope so, anyway I think it's neat. Oh by the way I suffer from writers block all the time. It has cut a lot of my stories short. I have yet to encounter this problem with this collection yet, but you never know what will happen. So it would be incredibly helpful if you would put suggestions of what you might want to see in the comments section. If I use your idea I'll give you a shout out and I'll love you forever. Wow I sound like Shane Dawson, *shudders*. Anywho Thanks For Reading.


	13. Sufficient

Hello everyone. I hear birds, smell roses, fell young, old, and middle age love in the air. It must be Valentines Day. This is a little v day special for our favorite OTP Sherlolly. I'm sorry it's sooo short but I was sick all week and weekend. I still kept my word to myself though. ENJOY

Sherlock and Molly where walking down the street towards Johns new flat. Molly reached out to take hold of Sherlock's hand and you would have though that she tried to rape him.  
"What do you think your doing" he asked.  
"I'm trying to hold your hand silly" Molly replied.  
"Molly we are walking down a public street, everyone can see us. Hold your animalistic urges back please" he demanded.  
"Sherlock we have been dating for SEVEN WHOLE MONTHS now. Don't you think it's time you let loose and showed me affection in public" asked Molly.  
"I can't Molly I don't do things like that" he said.  
"Don't give me that. You kiss me all the time when we are alone, we've cuddle before, we've done some more intimate things that I'm not comfortable talking about before. You have no problem showing affection" she argued.  
"If other people see I have a weakness then they will attack it" he said.  
"So loving me is a weakness. Also I don't think John would attack you if you kissed me goodbye in front of him. He'd probably give you a fricken medal for doing it" she said.  
"You don't get it, what if Moriarty saw us. He would KILL you Molly"  
"Then don't kiss me in front of MORIARTY. God Sherlock, some times I think your ashamed of me. I know I'm not the pretty, or smart, or anything else that's desirable, but you don't have to act that way" Molly yelled. She started to walk away but her arm was yaInked back.  
"Molly don't ever as that again. Your are the most beautiful, smart, and caring person I've ever met. I'll never be ashamed of you. I love you, Molly" before he even realized what he had said it was out. Molly was stunned.  
"You love me" she asked.  
"It's not hard to deduce that" he said. Molly cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss, to which he only slightly pulled away.  
" I love you too" she said after they had parted.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Ms. Hooper"  
"Same to your Mr. Holmes"  
"We better meet up with John or he'll wonder where we are" he said. Molly smiled and she and Sherlock began walking again. A short while later they arrived in front of John's flat. John was already waiting outside for them and he waved at them when he caught sight of them. Sherlock took hold of Molly's hand and walked right up to John. Then he turned, grabbed hold of her waist, and pulled her into a very deep kiss. Exactly 15 seconds later (by Sherlock's calculations) they pulled away.  
"Will that be sufficient" he asked Molly.  
"Oh yeah" she replied.  
"Im missing something here aren't I" John said.

Did you like it I hope so. I think this would actually happen with them and I hope we one day will see something like this on the show. Unless Moffat kills her off (I swear Moffat if you touch her...) anyway Thanks For Reading.


	14. Sherly's Present

Hey Internet peoples. I bring you another's story that I personal think is one of the better ideas I've ever had. Hopefully you think do to. ENJOY.

"Sherlock could you come here please" shouted Molly into the flat. She heard a faint groan.  
"Come on Sherly, I've got a present for you" she said again. Moments later the detective walked into the living room and walked up to her.  
"Why" he asked with a deducing stare. Molly was confused.  
"Why what" she asked. Sherlock sighed, to him it was obvious. Oh well that was the pains of dating normal beings.  
" why did you get me a present. It's not a special occasion, we have no anniversaries coming up, and it's not my birthday which you see a need to celebrate" he deduced for her. Molly giggled.  
"We'll this is what we non-super humans call a 'just because present'" she said. Molly pulled a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper out from behind herself. Sherlock just kinda stared at it.  
"I've never heard of such nonsense in my life" he said.  
"The concept is this. I love you and care about you enough to give you gifts for no reason what so ever, it's romantic" she said as she pushed the present closer to him.  
"That's not how gift giving works Molly. There must be an exchange. You can't just give someone a gift for no reason" he said. Molly thought for a moment.  
"Not all gift exchanges work like that Sherly, what about birthdays" she said as she pushed the present even closer. Sherlock took one finger and pushed it away.  
"Actually Molly there is an exchange at birthdays. You give someone a gift and in return they invite you to a party. An exchange none the less" he said feeling as if he had won.  
"Ok fine. It's a present for both of us" Molly said. Sherlock looked at the package secptially.  
"Molly I already deduced whats in the package" Sherlock said.  
"No you haven't...You know what if you tell me what's in this package I'll forget this whole thing" she said. Sherlock sarcastically smiled and took the package and held it for a few moments then tossed it back to Molly.  
"It's a purple shirt. An exact copy of the one already in my closet. It's a present for both of us because its my favorite shirt and you wear it after our nights together making it your favorite shirt. Don't play games with me Molly" Sherlock said confidently. Molly giggled to herself and smiled.  
"Your wroooooong" she said. Sherlock looked at her in disbelief. He then snatched the present from her hand and tore at the wrapping. Molly got excited as Sherlock opened his present. When Sherlock was done he held a part of denim jeans in his hands.  
"Molly, how exactly are denim jeans a present for both of us" Sherlock asked as he examined the garment.  
"Because I though they would make you happy and I love to see you happy. Hurry up and go try them on" Molly said. Sherlock lifted them up and looked at them again.  
"Ummm. Molly I really don't wear denim jeans" he said. Molly rolled her eyes.  
"Have you ever worn them before" she asked.  
"No" he said.  
"Then how do you know you don't like them you've never tried them" she told him. Molly waved her hands at him and he went away to change. Minutes later he remerged.  
"Oh my gosh they look awesome on you" Molly said Sherlock just let her speak.  
"I really don't know why you don't wear jeans more often, Sherly" she said.  
"Don't call me Sherly, Molly you know I hate it" he said.  
"I called you Sherly earlier and you said nothing" Molly retorted. Sherlock sighed.  
"That's because I had a point to get across to you" he said. Molly just shook her head.  
"How do they feel on you" she asked. Sherlock sighed.  
"Unfortunately they aren't as unpleasant as I had hoped they would be. I quite like them" he said. Molly smiled.  
"Your not just saying that for my benefit right" she asked.  
"Do you really think I'm a person that would pass up saying something condescending to another just because I'm in a relationship with them" he said. Molly sighed.  
"No" she said. Sherlock smiled and went over to her.  
"Good thing I'm not just in a relationship with you. I love you Molly" he said to her. Molly smiled up at him.  
"I love you too, Sherlock" she said. Sherlock leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He then pulled away and started back down the hall to his lab.  
"I still don't see how these are a present to you Molly" he said as he turned around. Molly looked down at the seat of his jeans.  
"I just wanted to see you happy, Sherlock" she said. He continued walking and she continued looking. Then he round the corner out of Molly's sight.  
"Happy birthday to me" she said.

I loved this. I don't know how you will feel but I hope we have an agreement. Please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	15. Wet T-Shirt Contest

Hello everyone this is my new chapter for the Interesting tales of the Holmes. I hope you love and and ENJOY.

Sherlock looked down at his microscope and examined the eye fluid sample Molly had gotten him from Bart's. The victim's eye had been ripped out if his skull during his torture then he was shot in his now empty eye socket. Sherlock heard footsteps coming towards him and he looked up and saw Molly in one of his white shirts and some underwear. Very pleasant sight. She yawned and waved hello to John who was over in his favorite chair reading the newspaper.  
"Morning, Molly" Sherlock said. Molly walked over of him and leaned up against him.  
"Morning Sherlock" she said. Molly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
Sherlock didn't understand and looked up from the microscope.  
"Why did you do that" he said.  
"Because" she said. She walked her way into the kitchen and searched for something in the cabinets.  
"Because, is not a reason Molly" he said. Molly reached up and opened the top cabinet and sighed at Sherlock.  
"Sherlock leave her alone" John commented.  
"No" Sherlock said.  
"Fine. I felt like showing a small amount of affection towards you so I kissed you" she said as she searched for a bowl.  
"Thank you" he said. Molly smiled at him and scrunched up her nose in that cute way that he loved. Sherlock smiled and looked over towards John who was rolling his eyes. Sherlock heard the crash of a plastic bowl on the floor and he looked back. He saw Molly bending over to pick it up and he was right in his line of view. Sherlock tried not to stare but it was growing increasingly harder. When she had finally picked up the bowl after what seemed like forever, Molly turned to look at him.  
"I seriously don't know why you insist on putting the dishes on in the top cabinet" said Molly.  
"Uhhh... To me it's not difficult to reach" he said as he tried to gather his thoughts and Molly put her hands on her hips.  
"Your not tall Sherlock, you just have short friends" she said as she pouted her lips. God was she doing all this on purpose. Molly let her hands drop and she hurried over to the refrigerator. Sherlock turned back around to look at John. John was giving him a ' did you enjoy that' face. Sherlock didn't appreciate it and he turned around. He saw Molly looking at the cereal boxes on top of it and she was biting here lip in the process. It was killing him, he had to look away. He turned away from her and looked back at his microscope. What was he looking at again, oh yeah eye fluid. Um it was... milky looking and showed signs of...uh something. All Sherlock could think about was Molly. He tried not to , but he lifted his head from his microscope. She was pouring herself breakfast. That's not cute or sexy at all. Molly eventually took the bowl and went over to the table where she started eating her breakfast. She noticed Sherlock's eyes follow her the entire time.  
"Is there something wrong" Molly asked. Sherlock snapped out of it.  
"No why would you say that" he asked.  
"You where staring at me Sherlock" she said, crap she had noticed.  
"That's because... I was deducing... what type of... cereal you where eating" he struggled it pull together. Molly looking at him with a confused expression which John joined in on.  
"Sherlock you could have just looked at the box and since when have been interested in what cereal I eat" she said.  
" well in all of those sappy movies you make me watch the girl says she wants a boyfriend that notices the little things. I'm trying to play my part as a good boyfriend" he said. He gave himself a mental high five for that for that genius thing he just said.  
"Sherlock you can tell if a woman is pregnant by looking at her shoes, you can tell if a man is balding by looking at his laundry room, you can tell if a teller robbed a bank by his cuff links. Why would I care if you knew what cereal I ate this morning when it takes up valuable space in your brain" she said. That was the best thing anyone has ever said to him. No one has ever tried to make him stop being a normal person, Molly was even cuter now. Curse her. Molly continued eating and Sherlock went back to his microscope. A couple of minutes later Sherlock felt Molly climb onto his lap and wrap her arms around him. He didn't look up, he was to occupied trying not to think about her.  
"So whatcha looking at" she asked. Sherlock couldn't resist himself. He look up from his microscope and towards Molly. He was met by Molly's chest which was right in his face, this would not end well.  
"Ummmm. It's that eye fluid you brought over yesterday" he said. Her face brighten up.  
"Oooh can I take a look" she asked. With her chest in his face she could hardly say no.  
"Please do" he said. Molly bent down and looked into the microscope. Sherlock looked over at John and mouthed the words OH MY GOD to him as John giggled at him. Seconds later Molly came up.  
"Sherlock, this man looks like he had Eye cancer (yes I looked it up on a reputable medical site, eye cancer is a thing. Google it) that is rare. I bet if we checked all the local hospitals for Eye cancer patents we could find out who this guy is. This is exciting I'm so glad I drug myself out of bed for this" Molly said. Since Molly's chest was again back in his face all Sherlock heard was Sherlock, we, and bed.  
"That sounds fantastic" he said not knowing what she had been talking about. Molly smiled and kissed him softly. She didn't pull away for what seemed like forever. When she did pull away she smiled at Sherlock and got up from her spot.  
"I'll leave you to your work" she said. Sherlock was left there just to sit. He looked over at John and gave him a 'what just happened face'. John shrugged his shoulders and Sherlock went back to his work. She picked up her old bowl and took it over to the sink and dumped it. Then she started to do the dishes like she always did. A while later Sherlock heard a yelp escape from Molly, it was hard to ignore so he pulled his head up from his microscope and looked over at her. His shirt that she had been wearing was soaked. Sherlock had been wrong early she was not wearing underwear.  
"Ugh I got TONS of water on my self. Sherlock would you hand me a towel" she said. Sherlock got up from his seat and tried not to look at her to much. He grabbed on of the towels on the nearby stove and handed one to her. He quickly went back to his microscope and sat down. He watched Molly out the corner of his eye. She was trying to wipe herself off and not succeeding at all. She wiped her arms and her legs and eventually her chest. This drove Sherlock over the edge, he'd had enough.  
"WILL YOU STOP BEING SEXY AND LET MY CONCENTRATE ON MY WORK" he yelled. Molly stood there just looking at him, shocked by what he had just said.  
"That's my cue to leave" said John as he rushed out of the room and ran down the hallway.  
"What do you mean stop being sexy. I haven't tried to be sexy" she said.  
"Seriously, you must be joking. This morning you walk in here with my shirt, no bra, and a pair of panties. By far the best outfit you could wear. Then you kissed me which was nice, and you did that thing with your nose that I love. Then you bent over giving me a 'view' which I find hard to believe you didn't plan. Also you had to bite your lip in the sexiest way ever. Then you told me I didn't have to act like a normal person, which is something that will always turned me in about you. Oh and then you just happened to SIT ON MY LAP the absolute worst thing you could do when I'm trying not to think about you. Also when you sit on my lap your chest is RIGHT in my face and I can't do anything about it, it's just there. Next is the kiss, which was pretty raunchy since John was twenty feet away, but wait that's not even the best part. For the grand finale you spill water on your self like your at some wet t-shirt contest and let me tell you something you fricken won" he explained. Molly just stood there not knowing what to do.  
"I hope you both know this is soooooooo going in the blog" yelled John from the hallway.  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM JOHN" yelled Sherlock. Molly started laughing and Sherlock turned to her.  
"You think this is funny. You've put me through torture this morning" he said to her. Molly kept laughing.  
"What do you want me to do Sherlock, you got turned on, it happens" she said. Sherlock got a devilish look in his eye and walked up to Molly. He picked her up a slug her over his sholder.  
"Sherlock put me down" Molly said through laughter.  
"No you asked me what I wanted you to do about I and I'm taking you up on that offer" he said as he walked towards the hallway. When he reached his door he yelled over to John.  
"John, I would go find some where else to be for the next 48 hours" he yelled at him.  
"48 hours, was I really that bad" asked Molly. Sherlock sighed.  
"You don't know the half of it"

THE BLOG OF JOHN HAMISH WATSON  
Subject: Sherlock got turned on

Hello readers, I've got to tell you about the best thing that happened this morning. Molly as you know is a semi- permanent resident at 221 B. she has an apartment, but she spends most of her nights over here anyway. Anyhow this morning she walked in with a flimsy shirt and little else. She kissed Sherlock, bent over in front of him, and even got her shirt wet. Poor guy didn't know what to do with himself. If that would have been my girlfriend I would have cracked a lot sooner. Now I'm exiled from the flat for 48 hours. I hope I'm allowed in somewhere I heard its going to rain. I need somewhere to stay, these are the time I wish I had a girlfriend preferably with a flat.

Comments-

Wow I didn't think you'd actually put this in your blog- M. Hooper

You make me seem slutty, I'm not slutty am I. I hope not. Is being slutty a good or bad thing I forgot. Oh what if my parents read this, or my coworkers D: not cool John- M. Hooper

What are you doing commenting on John's blog. We aren't done- S. Holmes

You to are disgusting- A. Anderson

Your reading about Sherlock getting turned on. I think your the disgusting one- M. Hooper

Take that you douche- S. Holmes

Your insults are slipping Sherly- A. Anderson

My minds currently occupied by something else at the

Apply cold running water to that burn Anderson- J. Watson

Did you like it I hope so. One of the best things I've ever written I think or at least one of my better ideas. By the way I love how I did John in this, I haven't written him in anything yet so I decided to have a John cameo and I'm not disappointed with myself . Leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING


	16. TEAM JOHNLOCK

Hey everyone, it's me Owl Lady. A year ago today I created my Fan Fiction account to have some fun and to see if people liked my ideas and writings. Well today I'm very proud to say that I believe this to be true. You all seem to like this crap, and I thank you for it. Maybe one day I can write a book about cheese making or something else, but I'd have to get a PhD before I could do that ( did anyone get that reference, Doctor Who... No one... Crap) I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully the next year will be as good as this one. ENJOY

Molly was waiting in line at her favourite restaurant when she noticed a blonde girl in front of her looking at her iPad. The girl had on thick hipster glasses and a cool owl t-shirt. She was looking at some text on her iPad and Molly though she saw her name on it. Molly tapped on the girls shoulder and she turned around.  
"Hi there I couldn't help but notice you where reading something, and I though I saw my name on the screen, I'm Molly Hooper by the way, would you mind telling me what you are reading" Molly said politely as she could.  
"Your Molly Hooper, that's so cool. I'm just looking at Fan , it's a site where people post stories about tv shows, or in this case real people. I'm reading one of them now" said the girl.  
"People do that" asked Molly. The girl giggled.  
"Oh yes, in fact ya'lls category is one of the more popular ones" said the girl. Molly was taken back, why would people write about her. They probably where all about Sherlock and his adventures anyway.  
"What's that one about" Molly asked.  
"It's a story about how you and Sherlock met. I think it's ok, but not Pulitzer Prize stuff." Said the girl. How would someone know how she and Sherlock met.  
"Where does it say we met" asked Molly.  
"Here take a look for yourself" said the girl as she handed it over. Molly took the iPad and scrolled up to the top of the page and began reading.

It was a cold fall morning when Molly Hooper stepped out of her apartment. She was glad she had out on her spare jacket. She meandered her way through her new home city, London. She walked for what seemed like forever exploring her new environment. About 20 minutes later she came to a small cafe that she decided to drop in to have a cup of tea. She was very glad she made this decision. The cafe was small and only contained three people in it. The scrawny girl at the counter, a tall dark looking man, and herself. Molly went it the counter and ordered her tea and waited. Molly saw the man glance over at her once or twice. Then she saw him do it again and she walked over to confront him.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be eyeing me, can I help you with something" she asked.  
"No" he said with a voice that sounded like a jaguar stuck in a cello.

I'm sorry, what? A jaguar stuck in a cell, what the crap does that sound like. Molly continued reading the story, it wasn't that good. Sherlock insulted her, she left, he found her, they got together The end. Molly handed the tablet back to its owner.  
"Did you like it" asked the girl.  
"What does a jaguar stuck in a cello sound like" asked Molly. The girl shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know, some stories have the weirdest descriptions of common things" she said with a voice like a cherry blossom on July 7th, 1978. The rest of Molly's wait was normal, and she got her stuff and headed over to 221 B. When she got there she opened the door and saw Sherlock on the couch in his mind palace.  
"Sherlock I brought food and your going to eat it" said Molly. Sherlock didn't respond. Molly though of a plan.  
" Sherlock I'm leaving you for Anderson" she said. Sherlock immediately snapped out of his trance and turned his head around. He looked at her ,then realised what she had done.  
"Your a cruel person Molly" he said.  
"Yes, but I keep you alive so it balances out" she replied. She emptied out the food onto some plates and Sherlock grudgingly made himself a plate. When they both had loaded up they went to the couch and turned on the TV.  
"Ohh look its a new CSI" Molly said. She loved those shows, but she could never watch them around Sherlock, he always knew who it was 5 minutes into the show.  
"It was the hamster" he said without even looking up. Molly switched the channel and skipped passed the realty shows and the talk shows and finally settled on a documentary about Gregor Mendel. Molly already knew all the information about Mendel that the discussed is she pulled out her laptop from the nearby table and turned it on. She check her e-mail, updated her status, and even saw a funny new cat video. Then Molly remember her conversation with the girl at the restrurant, so she typed in the web address and she was off. Molly clicked on a few pages until she got to a section called Sherlock which had, holy crap, 27,053 stories. Molly clicked on it and a list off stories popped up.

A Tale of Will by TeamEdwardGirl72  
Sherlock has feelings for John, but he just can't express them. Will he ever tell John what he need to hear or will something happen that changes there relationship forever.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwww. Sherlock and John, they must be crazy. Sherlock would never go for John, that 's his best friend. It must be just one crazy person. Molly looked at the next choice.

A Long Road by Don'tBlinkAngel  
Sherlock and John have to go across country to solve a case. They are looking for a killer, but will they find more. JOHNLOCK FOREVER.

Johnlock, what he heck is a Johnlock. Going by the summary it must be a couple name. Why was this a thing. Molly saw at the top of the page that there where filters, maybe she could see how many people wrote about John and Sherlock. She clicked on the appropriate things and searched.

13721 results found

Holy crap. Molly did some quick calculations and that is a little over 50% (not making this up). Molly had seen her name in the filter so she reran it with her name and Sherlock's.

855 results found.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME. That's fricken 3% and she was actually in a relationship with him.  
"That's bull crap right there" she said. Sherlock looked over at her.  
"What's wrong Molly" he said.  
"We'll there is this site where people can write stories about anything they want and some people chose to write about you. It's all fiction stuff, and there are 13,721 stories about you and John in love and only 855 stories about us" said Molly. Sherlock's face twisted in confusion.  
"Me...and John, please" he said.  
"Johnlock is a pretty big thing on the Internet" she said  
"What's Johnlock" he asked.  
"It's your couple name, John and Sherlock equal Johnlock"  
"What's our name" he asked. Molly shrugged her shoulders.  
" I don't know I'll see if I can find it" Molly said. Molly sifted thingies the sties trying to find her couple name until she came upon a really interesting one.

The Interesting Tales of the Holmes Family by Owl_Lady  
A series of of Sherlolly one shots. ENJOY

"I think it's Sherlolly, ha we sound like a piece of candy" she said.  
"Sounds ridiculous" Sherlock said.  
"Gross, I just found one about Mycroft and Lestrade" she said. Sherlock giggled slightly.  
"I could actually see that working" he said.  
" Oh My Gosh, they have one for us and its rated M" she said.  
"What does that mean" asked Sherlock.  
"It means its basically porn" she said. This got Sherlock's attention.  
"Why would someone do that" he said. Molly clicked on the story and began to read. It started with her and Sherlock in her apartments, but that all changed very quickly.  
"This is...graphic" she said. Sherlock yanked the computer out of her lap and started to look at the story.  
"OH COME ON... I would never do this in front of Toby. Why is he even there, does this writer think your cat likes to watches us like a pervert" he said.  
"I don't know, but from now on we make sure Toby is now where near us at those times" she said. Sherlock closed the computer.  
"I've had enough of that" he said. Molly laughed.  
"Yeah maybe it's not for us" she said.

THE NEXT DAY

"Molly could you pull out the body please" asked Sherlock as he walked in with John trailing behind.  
"Of corse" she said. She pulled out Sherlock's victim and let Sherlock examine him.  
"You she John, these marks indicate that he was a coffee drinker so what would he be doing in a tea house, it doesn't piece together. He had to be meeting someone there, this couldn't have been a suicide" he said.  
"But we need more than coffee stains on his wrist to prove that, we need something else" said John.  
"What about his phone, the tea shop would have been unfamiliar so he would have used his GPS to locate it, we can use that to prove he was their and maybe the texts will tell us who told him to meet there" said Sherlock. Molly smiled at them.  
"Team Johnlock hard at work" she said. Sherlock slowly turned his head around to face Molly.  
"If you ever say that again I will wash my hands of you" he said as he literally wipe his hands. Sherlock then walked away.  
"What was that about" John asked.  
"Nothing, just keep saying Johnlock around him. It's hilarious"

I hope you liked it. I made myself the girl in the restrurant could you tell. Also I promoted my story SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION. Anyway I hope you'll leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	17. Irene's Coronary

Hey it's a story, big whoop. ENJOY

Let's have dinner- IA

"Ugh I got another one" Sherlock groaned. Molly looked up from her newspaper as Sherlock showed her his phone. Molly nodded her head. Then her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

"I got one too" she said. Moll showed Sherlock her phone it read:

Tell Sherly that he can still have dinner with someone, even if he's in someone else's kitchen- IA

"I will say that her use of metaphors is quite good" said Molly as see took her phone back. Sherlock just shook his bed and replied to Irene.

I'm not hungry- SH

Typical, I slave all day to cook a nice meal and your not hungry- IA

Sherlock was getting annoyed with her now. Ever since he has made his relationship with Molly public, people always had to butt in their comments. Molly must be crazy or do you think he can touch her without gagging, to name a few.

We could have been SO good together- IA

I don't know why you insist in dating the frumpy little nothing- IA.

That was all Sherlock was going or take. Sherlock dialled the number from which he was receiving the texts and waited for a response. Molly looked confused, he never called anyone he always texted. Who was he calling? Sherlock waited for Irene to pick up the line and after a few moments he heard her voice over the phone.

"Change our mind" she said. Sherlock was mad now and Moll could easily tell it.

"Listen, Irene. Just because you have some sick fascination with me and you want us to be together doesn't mean you can insult MY girlfriend" he said into the phone.

"Who said I insulted her, I merely described her" Irene quipped.

"Bull crap, I did that for years. You saying your describing someone to hide it he fact that you're insulting them" he said. He heard Irene laugh on the other side of the line.

"Sherlock can I talk to her" asked Molly. Sherlock turned to look at his pathologist and she held out her hand. He handed the phone to her and she took it up.

"Hello, Irene. It's me Molly. I'm sorry if did anything to cause you to dislike me. I hope you can look past it and see that I'm happy with Sherlock and he is hopefully happy with me. If you care about him as much as you like it lead on then take a few words of wisdom from me 'if you love someone let them go' if you pine over Sherlock you'll never see that one person who could treat you like Sherlock never could" Molly said. Sherlock knew Irene would rip her a knew one if she was going to be that soft with her. Molly listen and nodded occasionally.

"I'm sorry your feel that way" Molly said as she continued to listen. The suspense was killing Sherlock.

"Listen, I would just move on. It was something silly that I would put behind me. If I where you I would go Moriarty's office, find a cute sniper, and show him what he likes" said Molly. Now Sherlock was disturbed.

"Really... The only cute sniper is Jim's" Molly said. Sherlock was confused, who the heck was Jim and how did Molly know him.

"We'll I can't say I'm not surprised, he did have some VERY gay underwear" she said. Was she talking about Moriarty. Wait hold on a second, did she just refer to Moriarty as JIM.

"Well, Irene I've got to go it looks as though I've thoroughly confused Sherlock. Oh by the way if you ever attempt anything at all with him, the next time we see each other will be at your coronary" Molly said. Then she tapped the screen and ended the call. Sherlock just stared at her for a couple of moments.

"Did you just have a pleasant conversation with The Woman and did you just threaten to kill her" asked Sherlock. Molly shrugged.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" she said.

"I don't care how many charities John's girlfriend supports, your the best girlfriend ever" Sherlock said as he too, his phone back.

"And don't you forget it"

Hey party people did you enjoy it. I love writing a feisty Molly, it's exciting. Also I don't think anything Sherlock would have to Irene would make her stop her antics, but maybe she would listen to the word of a another girl who was hopelessly in love with him. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	18. Beautiful Beach

Hello everyone. Today I'm going to give you some delightful fluff, with the Sherlolly twist you've come to expect. ENJOY

It was a cool summer day out by the beach and for once the sun was shining and everything seemed t be in place. There was a couple on the beach, totally oblivious to anything surrounding them. They laughed at each others terrible jokes, they showed true love. The woman ran her fingers though the mans hair and he looked lovingly into her eyes. Then out of nowhere the man rolled on top of the woman and pinned her to the ground. The woman was laughing terribly and so was the man. The fits of giggles ended with a sweet kiss shared between the two. Then the woman pulled herself up and dragged the man to the ocean shore. They wadded out and bobbed to and fro. They splashed each other and played like little children. They where as happy as could be. Then the man stopped and looked straight at the woman. He pulle deer closer and leaned into a powerful and meaningful kiss. The woman didn't hesitate to return, they where in love and nobody was going to stop them. The couple wadded back to the shore and continues their loving acts the entire way. They went down and sat on their blanket and kissed each other on the sand. Suddenly a tough man walked up behind the couple and bent down. The noticed that they where occupied and tapped on the man's shoulder.  
"Oi, you have to leave. Your in a crime scene" he said. The couple broke apart and under stood what he was saying. So they gathered their stuff and moved away. They didn't do this without attracting attention though.  
"Why do people do that, I don't want to go to the beach and see people making out"  
"Agreed, lets never be like them Molly"  
"Agreed Sherlock"

I'm back. I know that this is a little short, but I had this fun idea and I needed it make it a reality. I think this is something that would TOTALLY happen. I hope it does, because I worry that we'll never see any Sherlolly stuff. I must keep hope though, I will not let this ship sink. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	19. The Effects of Nutella

Hello party people it's Owl Lady again. It's once again time for another Sherlolly story. I'm sorry I haven't put anything up in a while, but I recently got addicted to The It Crowd and I had to watch everything. I also got addicted to Klaine from Glee, but that is a tale for another time. ENJOY

"Today was a really interesting day at the morgue" said Molly. Molly was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her. Sherlock ignored her even though he was sitting in the nearby chair. He was researching an important detail for a case.  
"This 49 year old woman OD on some heroine, but she didn't die from the over dose. Can you guess how she died" Molly said trying to get his attention. Sherlock continued to ignore her.  
"She drowned in her own saliva. Isn't that so interesting" Molly excitedly told him. He payed no attention to her and continued to look up whatever the heck he was looking up.  
"What are you looking up. Is it for a case" Molly asked. She sat there waiting for her Sherlock to reply, but he never did.  
"Sherlock answer me and don't tell me your in your mind palace because I can tell the difference between that and you just blowing me off" she said. Sherlock still continued. Molly hatched a plan. Molly lowered her voice to the range in which she sounded most man like and tried again.  
"Mr. Holmes, I regret to inform you that your girlfriend is dead. She did leave a note though, she said she killed her self so you would finally notice her" Molly said in her disguised voice. Without looking up, or moving at all for that matter, Sherlock spoke.  
"Just stuff her in a body bag and I be there when I'm finished" he said. Molly was appalled.  
"SHERLOCK" Molly shockingly yelled.  
"Yay Molly your alive" Sherlock said in a sarcastic monotone voice.  
"Sherlock just look away from that screen for 5 seconds will you" Molly asked. Sherlock didn't obey.  
"You haven't talked to me in a week Sherlock" said Molly.  
"False, I just talked to you moments ago" he said.  
"I mean really talk to me. You can't just cut people off" she said.  
"I do if to John all the time" he said.  
"He isn't your girlfriend" she said. Sherlock groaned and leaned his head back.  
"What will it take to get you to leave me alone" he asked.  
"First of all that's a really crappy thing to say to me. Secondly... I think a kiss will do" she said. Sherlock was taken aback. He was getting better at the whole "relationship" thing, but he wasn't perfect.  
"How about not" he said.  
"Then I'm going to tell you about this red headed dwarf that came in today" she said. She was about to begin her rant when Sherlock slammed his computer close.  
"FINE" he said. He got up and walked over to Molly, who was waiting in antici...pation. Sherlock bent down over her and kissed her on her cheek, the walked to his room.  
"Holy fricken crap, YOU JUST JIPPED ME" she said. She ran down the hall into Sherlock's room and burst through the door. Sherlock was caught off guard and almost dropped his computer.  
"Sherlock, your not supposed to half ass a full ass job" she said.  
"I have important matters to attend to Molly" he said. Sherlock went over to his desk and reopened his computer so Molly couldn't see the screen.  
"Why are you hiding your screen" Molly asked.  
"No reason" Sherlock said obliviously. Molly got frustrated and tried to peek at it, but Sherlock was to quick.  
"What's so important that you can't show me Sherlock" she asked.  
"It's a matter of life and death Molly" he said.  
"Who am I going to tell. Between you and St. Bart's I don't have much of a life" she said.  
"The knowledge of this information could kill you Molly, and I don't think you can do your own coronary" He stated. Molly let his comment slide and quickly grabbed for his laptop. This time Sherlock wasn't fast enough and Molly obtained the laptop. Molly quickly ran out of the room and once she was in the kitchen she looked at the screen. Sherlock appeared seconds later, but he was to late, Molly had already seen it. He was looking up the effects of Nutella on an elderly seizure patient.  
"How is this going to kill me" she asked. Sherlock grabbed the computer.  
"It just is" he said. Then he stormed back into his room.

ONE WEEK LATER  
*buzz buzz*  
Molly was awoken at 12:00 am by the sound of her phone going off. She groggily reached for her phone and looked at the message.

Happy Birthday-SH

Molly was confused. Why would Sherlock text her a happy birthday message.

Who are you and what have you done to Sherlock Holmes-MH

I am Sherlock. I just wanted to be this first person to wish you a happy birthday-SH

That was actually very nice of him, Molly though. This wasn't like him at all, but she wasn't complaining. Molly quickly replied AWW and went back to sleep.

LATER THAT SAME DAY.

"Sherlock what is this" Molly yelled out into the flat. On Sherlock's countertop was a small square black box with a purple ribbon tied around it. Sherlock didn't reply to Molly. Molly examined the box closer and saw that had a tag on it. It simply read:

To Molly.  
From Sherlock

Molly smiled, and quickly opened the small box. Inside the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. Molly picked it up and saw that it had little charms hanging off of it and she looked at them all. There was a orange leaf, a kitten, a purple shirt, a knife, a magnifying glass, a microscope, a phone, and a heart with pink and black swirls.  
"Do you like it" said a dark voice from behind. Molly nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"HOLY CRAP Sherlock, you scared me" she yelled.  
"I'm sorry" he said. Wow, Molly had never heard him say sorry to anyone.  
"It's ok and yes it love it, but what do some of these mean. I get the easy ones like the microscope and the kitten and the phone, but what the heck is a knife doing there" she asked. Sherlock took Molly's hand and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.  
"The knife is for your job, it was the closest thing I could find to a scalpel, and the purple shirt is for our favorite shirt, and my personal favorite the leaf. It's a fall leaf and it symbolizes my fall, that if you hadn't helped me with, I would be dead" he said. Molly's mouth was gapped open and she was staring at her new favorite piece of jewelry.  
"Sherlock, where did you... how did you..." She tried to say. Sherlock, understood and resumed talking.  
"Well I was looking up an idea for your present the day you stole my laptop, luckily I clicked onto a new page before you saw it. Every page I went to say to do something personal. I though about getting your something for Toby, or perhaps your own purple shirt, but then decided to put all our moments into one thing. And I can deduced by your expression and lack of speech that I've been successful in my endeavor" he said. Molly ripped her eyes away from her wrist and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sherlock. She the pulled herself up and kissed him generously.  
"The is the best present I have ever recited in my life Sherlock, and that includes that kiss on the cheek you gave me that one time at Christmas" she said.  
"I'm a genius Molly, that's what we geniuses do" he said haughtily.

Did you like it, I hope so. My best friend gave me this idea and I loved it. We looked up birthday presents for about half an hour and they all said to do something personal. So we went with charm bracelet, and I'm very proud of myself for coming up with the leaf idea. Oh and if you got the antici...pation reference you are official cool in my book. Any who I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	20. Delilah Burgess

Hello everybody it's time once again for the interesting tales of The Holmes Family. I was reading some Sherlolly literature when this idea struck me. I recently got locked out of my iPad and i lost a lot of my writings ( not including my copy of pitch perfect). I don't think i lost anything substantial, but it will set me back. Let's forget that though. ENJOY

"Sherlock" Molly called out into the flat.

"Sherlock, there is someone here to see you" she said again. Molly heard a door open and moments later Sherlock emerged from the hallway.

"Who wants me" Sherlock asked. Molly half turned and pointed to a slender woman sitting on the couch. She had raven black hair that hung in glorious waves around her and a tight red dress. She had dark eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. She reminded Molly of Ms. Scarlett from Clue. Sherlock's eyes widened and he grew angry. He pushed pass Molly and made his way over to the woman. She met his angry gaze but didn't move from her spot as he stood over her.

"What are you doing here, Delilah" he mumbled. The woman gave him a devilish smile.

"Oh you know catching up with old friends" she said in a truly posh voice.

"We are NOT friends" Sherlock said. The woman smiled again.

"No we're not. We are more lovers than friends" she cooly replied. Wait what did she just say.

"Um, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My names Molly, Molly Holmes. I'm Sherlock's wife" Molly stated. The woman looked her over with a cold glare.

" tisk, tisk, tisk Sherly. You could have done so much better. You should have the best of the best, but you settle for the low of the low" she jabbed. Her words where cold and harsh. Molly saw Sherlock ball his hands into a fist. Hopefully he wouldn't punch her.

"I did marry highly, and I passed over trash such as yourself" he said.

"My my Sherly have we lost our manners. I am a lady of high class and you should never call such a person trash. Those words are more suited for a person such as your wife" said the woman. Molly felt terrible.

"Um ...I'm ...sorry but I didn't ...catch your um...name" asked Molly. The woman turned to Molly and stood up from her spot. She was inched away from Sherlock and passed him smoothly on a way that made Molly feel vvvverrry uncomfortable. The woman sauntered over to her and stood proudly in front of her.

"My apologies, I'm Delilah Burgess" she said. Molly went to shake her hand, but the woman didn't do the same.

"I only shake hands with those of the same social class as mine. Would you mind telling me what your status is" she asked. Molly froze, she had no status. Her parents where high school science teachers.

"She is Molly Holmes, wife to the heir of the Holmes fortune" Sherlock said. Oh yeah that's right she was the wife of a rich man, good thing he'd always be there to save her.

"Oh yes quite right" said the woman in an annoyed tone. She grasped Molly's hand and gave her a light handshake.

"So what brings you to London Delilah, greed, bankruptcy, etc." said Sherlock.

"Afraid not. I genuinely wanted to see how you where getting along Sherly" she said.

"We'll if you must know I am perfectly fine" he growled. Molly felt lots of tension and she hated it.

"So um... How did you to meet" she asked. Sherlock gave Molly a ' are you fricken serious' look and Delilah was only to happy to oblige.

"Oh I was Sherly's first girlfriend. His family was quite fond of me, almost as much as his fondness for me" she said. Well there went that lot of tension, Molly could almost hear the sounds of the truckloads of even worst tension filling the room.

"You where not my girlfriend" he said.

"We dated for 2 years and you gave me a promise ring" she said.

"THAT was an experiment" he said.

"Really because I still remember the words you said to me when you have me the ring. 'I love you more than I have ever loved anything in this entire world, you make me feel things I've never dreamed of feeling. I want you to be mine forever more' you where such a poet Sherly" she recited. Sherlock had ever mentioned Delilah to Molly before. Molly had told Sherlock all of her old boyfriend stories and he decided to keep a two year relationship and promise ring out of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Ms. Burgess, but I've never heard of you before" Molly said.

"Would you tell Sherly about the person you where sure you where going to marry, but didn't" she said.

"Yes, I would" Molly said. Delilah scowled.

"Your more of a fool than I though" she said.

" she isn't a fool, you are if you think I'd ever change my mind about the kind of person you are" he said to Delilah.

"We'll I guess she isn't entirely stupid. She did marry the younger Holmes brother, this shows she knows about the interesting Holmes succession style" she stated. Molly was confused, what did succession has anything to do with this.

"What do you mean the interesting Holmes succession style" asked Molly. Delilah laughed.

"Oh she is a fool indeed. My dear, the Holmes aren't a normal family in any sense. They are of a high class and caliber which has a high respect and fortune to maintain. Hundreds of years ago the Holmes family observed that the first child born to a family would always foolishly spend their money, but that the second child in the family would be wise with his earnings. So the Holmes fortune passes to the second child and not the first, as they do in other families" she recited.

"Would you please tell Molly how you came to know that piece of information" Sherlock stated.

"I'd rather not if you please" she growled.

"Then I'll tell her. Delilah here had been dating Mycroft for about 6 months, she was totally in love with him. That was until we celebrated their anniversary with dinner during which my father let slip of our inheritance rights. She then dumped Mycroft three days later" Sherlock pointed out. Delilah huffed.

"He wasn't meeting my needs Sherly" she said.

"That's right I forgot, being immensely rich is one of your needs. So after you dumped Mycroft you started hang around me. I wanted to see how big a gold digger you where so asked you to be my girlfriend" he said.

" how's Mikey doing anyway" she asked.

"Happily married, two sons" said Molly. Delilah looked disappointed.

"Shame" she simply stated. Sherlock was getting annoyed.

"Will you please leave, I have no intentions of leaving my Molly for you" he said. He walked over to Molly and took her hand in his.

"I'm here to do no such thing, I simply wanted to see if you where happy Sherly" she said. Suddenly the sound of a door opening and several running footsteps filled the air. Sherlock started giggling. Then Wellington, Remington, and Livingston burst into the flat and ran to their parents. Delilah's face gave off a disgusted look.

" oh my, you've procreated. Please tell me you only have one son and he has younger friend" she asked. Sherlock picked up Livingston like some sort of trophy and turned to her.

"No, sorry they're all mine. Don't Molly and I make beautiful children" he said mockingly. Delilah retained her anger and composed herself.

"We'll I will be off. Oh and Molly I have something for you, I have a friend who is a plastic surgeon and I see that your in GREAT need of his services" she said as she handed Molly a card.

"Is that why you look so fake Ms" said Wellington. Delilah gasped in horror and stormed out of the flat. Molly fricken loved Wellington.

"I WOULD TEACH THOSE BRATS OF YOUR SOME MANNERS, SHERLOCK" Delilah yelled as the door slammed. Sherlock put Livingston down and lowered himself down to Wellington's level.

" I have never been more proud to call you my son" he said as he hugged his son.

"Boys why don't you go to your room and start on your homework" said Molly. The boy all gave her a weird look.

"Mom, when have we ever had homework" asked Wellington. Molly sighed.

"Fine just don't blow anything up, you know how hard it is to get smoke stains off of the walls" she said. The boys ignored her and rushed to their room and Molly just shook her head. When they where gone she felt Sherlock's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Have I ever told you how much I love our kids" he whispered into her ear. Molly gigged.

"Twice, once when Wellington hit Anderson in the crotch, and when Remington spit up on Anderson, twice" she recalled. Sherlock laughed and leaned in to kiss Molly on the cheek.

"All that stuff she talked about was fake. I did say those thing but I never meant them" he said. Molly smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have cared if you had meant them, as long as you mean the things you say to me I'll always love you" she said.

" question, why did she leave when the kids came home" Molly asked.

"If a person has one child then divorces or remarries and have another child. That child is considered the second child. We have three children, so if I married Delilah and we had a baby our child would be at least 3rd in line. No use trying when you have two heirs in front of you" he explained. All of a sudden they heard a huge boom from down the hallway. Molly sighed and pulled away from Sherlock.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOYS ABOUT BLOWING THINGS UP. IF I COME IN THERE AND THERE IS EVEN THE SLIGHTEST SMELL OF SMOKE YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN"

Hey there everybody I hope you liked it. Many people subscribe to the though tha Sherlock didn't have any sort of relationships growing up abut I don't. I don't think they where of any value and they where probably all gold diggers, but none the less. THANKS FOR READING


	21. Mycroft the pimp

Hello everyone it's again time for another tale of the Holmes family. I hope you love to read these as much as I love to write them. Also IS EVERYONE EXCITED FOR SEASON THREE. If you aren't then Moriarty obviously burned the heart our of you. ENJOY

"HEY MOM, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT CABINET" yelled Remington the middle child. Moments later Molly rounded the corner.  
"You don't have to yell Remmy, and yes it is. You need to look better" she said. Remington kept sifting through the cabinet and after a few more minutes he found what he was looking for.  
"Finally" he said. Remington pulled out a dusty purple box with a black lid. He blew the dust off of it and wiped away even more dust to see the label.

THE HOLMES BOY

"Why are our pictures hidden in this box" Remington asked to no one in particular.  
"I don't know, I don't even remember putting them in there. I don't even remember putting them in that box" Molly said. Maybe it was just him but his mother seemed to be growing more senile by the day.  
"It doesn't matter, at least I found it" he said.  
"EXCUSE me Mr. Holmes. You found it, bull crap, you didn't find anything" she said.  
"Ok fine, you pointed me in the general direction, but ultimately I found what I was searching for" he said. Remington took his dusty box and went over to the table and Molly followed. He set the box down and lifted the lid up. Inside the box where dozens of photos and Remington began to pull out stacks of them.  
"Why are my photos on Polaroids" he asked as he began to look at the photos.  
"I don't know. They shouldn't be, I took all of our photos with a digital camera" Molly said. Molly picked up and picture and immediately she felt stupid.  
"Oh my, don't I feel foolish. These are the wrong Holmes boys, these are pictures of your dad and uncle. Look this is your dad in a pirate costume" she said. Remington groaned in annoyance, he had been searching for 30 minutes for the wrong photos. He eventually took the photo from his mothers hand and looked at it. His dad was in a backyard somewhere with an eyepatch, a sailors hat, and a fake parrot on his shoulder, and to top it off he was doing a Captain Morgan pose with a wooden sword in his hand.  
"You never told me I was Blackbeard's son" he said. Molly laughed and picked up another photo.  
"Oh look it's Mycroft eating a piece birthday cake" said Molly. Remington took a look at this picture and he couldn't help himself.  
"Mother that's not a piece of cake, that's a whole cake" he said. Molly rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Remington Hamish Holmes, you know better than to say things like that" she scolded.  
"But he isn't here, and I've got so much material to go on" he said as he pointed of the photos. Molly rolled her eyes again and returned her attention to the photos. She came upon one of Sherlock and a little blonde girl. The little girl was holgind Sherlocks hand,mbut he couldnt be less interested in her. He couldn't have been more than seven years old. Molly flipped the photo and read the words on the back of the picture.

Sherly with his future wife Marjorie June Gibbs.

"Look it's your dad and his future wife" said Molly. Remington looked at the photo and winced.  
" she looks a little young don't you think" he said. Molly rolled her eyes. Of corse she had to have a son with a sense of humor.  
"Hey mom look, it seems as if Mycroft had a prospective wife to" he said as he handed Molly a picture. Mycroft looked 11 and he was sharing and ice cream with a red headed girl with big black glasses. Molly flipped the picture.

Mycroft and his prospective wife number 12, April Deirdre Boyd

"It seems as if Mycroft was a little harder to match than your dad" she said. All of a sudden Remington burst into a fit of giggles.  
"What's so funny" she asked.  
"Someone sent dad a beauty shot, apparently his future wife didn't pan out" said Remington I between laughed. Molly snatched up the picture and saw a bleach blonde in a low cut blue dress making kissing faces at the camera. Molly turned the photo.

Forever and Always yours Sherlock, Eva French xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I find it more disturbing that he kept it" said Remington. Molly giggled too.  
"It seems that your father was a very desirable man" she said knowing perfectly well that Sherlock Holmes was DEFINITELY desirable.  
"It seems he was. Seems like he showed up Mycroft, I haven't seen one picture from a girl to him" Remington said.  
"Well maybe he hit his peak early. He did already have 12 prospective wives by the time he was 11, he must have been a little pimp back in his day" said Molly. Remington became confused.  
"I'm sorry mom, but the words Mycroft and pimp don't belong in the same sentence" he said.  
"I couldn't agree more" she said. Molly picked up two large photos at the bottom of the box. It seemed to be a family portraits. The one on the top had a small woman sitting in a chair holding a little baby while a man had his hand on her shoulder. They seemed happy and content with their lives, Molly flipped over the picture.

Holmes Family. Thaddeus 25, Agatha 22, Mycroft .1

Wow the Holmes family before Sherlock. Molly looked at the other picture and there was a very distinct difference. This picture had a little curly haired five year old clinging to his mother's skirt. Mycroft was standing in front of his dad trying not to look to disgusted at Sherlock. Molly flipped over this photo.

Holmes Family. Thaddeus 36, Agatha 33, Mycroft 12, Sherlock 5

That seemed more like it. Molly put down the photos and continued to search trough the pile.  
"Hey mom look. I think I have dads first piece of evidence that he ever collected" Remington said. Molly took the photo front her sons hand and looked at the back.

Evidence A: Mykie coht red handd wth gurl. Must shuow to mummy

Molly smiled at Sherlock's caption and turned the photo over. Mycroft was kissing a girl and it seemed that the picture was taken from a keyhole. Molly smiled, she would certainly have to show this to her mother in law. Suddenly Molly heard noise from down the hall and moments later Sherlock emerged.  
"Perfect timing dad, I just found a baby picture of you in the bathtub" said Remington. Sherlock was utterly confused.  
"We found a box of your old pictures Sherlock" said Molly. Sherlock understood now.  
"You people seriously didn't embaressing thing a way back when. Why would grandma tak a picture of you and uncle Mycroft in your swimming trunks" asked Remington.  
"Parents have always taken embarrassing pictures of their kids, it's one of the joy of parenthood" she said. Remington scoffed.  
"Please you will never find a bad picture of me." He said.  
"Really, because I'm pretty sure we have some pretty embarrassing pictures" said Sherlock. Remington shook his head.  
"Maybe, but they are now where near as bad as yours are" he said. Sherlock huffed and walked back into the hall only to emerge moments later with a purple and black box labeled THE HOLMES BOY 2ND GEN.  
"Would you like to make a wager in that Remington" said Sherlock. Remington laughed.  
"Of course, but you obviously loose. I have a picture of you and your prom date holding The Skull and that doesn't even crack my top ten list" he said.  
"The game, Remington, is on" Sherlock said. For the next couple of minutes the two men searched through the photos try to find the worst one. After a couple of minutes Remington pulled out a photo and smiled ear to ear.  
"I believe I have won" he said. Sherlock ignored him and looked for a while longer. Then he found the exact picture he was looking for.  
"I believe you have lost. Molly you come be the judge" he said. Molly stepped forward and the two men presented there pictures. Molly picked up Remington's first. It was a picture of a circle of kids playing spin the bottle and it looked like it was Sherlock's turn. The bottle was pointed towards Mycroft. Molly erupted int a fit of giggles.  
"Oh my Sherlock this is going to be hard it beat" she said. Sherlock shrugged it off. Molly picked up his pictures. It was in a dark room and Molly could barley see what was going on but eventually she began t make out some figures.  
"In case you're wondering what your looking at Molly it's a picture that was taken of Remington during a thunderstorm. He got scared so he found solace and protection with his LITTLE brother Livingston. He is 17 years old in that picture" he said. Molly couldn't help but chuckle a little. Remington's face are grew red.  
"FINE, you win, DESTROY THAT PICTURE" he said.  
"I wouldn't destroy that picture even if it would kill Anderson"

Hi. I'm back. Did you like the story I hope you did. I love looking at old family albums and old pictures. Each one seems to tell their own story and they all have so much history behind them. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING


	22. My friend Sam

Hello everyone. It's another pre-Sherlolly story I'm serving up today. I noticed that there are FAR to little stories where Sherlock chases after Molly. So I decided to at least add something to that community. ENJOY

Sherlock was not well versed in romantic proceedings. He may have once been very adept in the practice, but like the solar system he probably deleted it. He had cut himself off from love and gave people a silly reason as to why he didn't love. Normal people couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that love could cloud his mind, which could very well lead to someone's death. He had passed by for years not caring, not loving, but then something changed. Someone made him thing differently, and he knew exactly who it was, Molly Hooper. The little mousey pathologist who had always cared, always loved, and always supported him, and would probably do so till the day she died. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his-NO the pathologist. She cared...so much, it was amazing to him. She had helped him fake his death, let him hide in her apartment, and even helped him take down Moriarty's network. She never accepted thanks, always insisting that he would do the same for her, which they both know wasn't true. Things changed a lot during his time away from 221B. Molly started to become more vocal, and less of a push over. She wouldn't take Sherlock's crap anymore and it soon became evident to Sherlock that he was changing to. He started listening to her ramblings, he made her coffee instead of their normal routine. Was he falling in love with Molly. IMPOSSIBLE, he was married to his work. That's how it had to be, he couldn't have his mind palace cluttered with thoughts of kissing and other silly romantic notions. Every time he looked at her though, it seemed as if Moriarty, the fall, and his inevitable return went away. He had to ask someone about this, he was "dead" so it wouldn't be easy. His options where Molly, hell no, or Mycroft, he'd rather ask Moriarty. Screw it, he didn't have any other options.

I have a question to ask of you-SH

What might that be-MH

I've come to a dilemma with my living situation-SH

Molly finally kicked you out, you lasted longer than I though-MH

No, you see I have this friend named.. Sam he seems to be "caring" for an individual and he doesn't know how to proceed-SH

First of all, you only have 4 friends and none of them are named Sam. Secondly I would get away from Ms. Hooper, caring is not an advantage. Ms. Alder was proof enough-MH

It occurs to me now that I should have picked another scenario, but I can't leave Molly-SH

Are we in love little brother-MH

No, but you seem to be in love with Lestrade-SH

HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT-MH

Your really should get yourself a homeless network, they are so useful-SH

You mustn't tell-MH

What am I six, you know you have to give me something for my silence-SH

I can't, besides it not just me on the line. Gregory just got back together with that sea monster-MH

Is that why you've been sadder lately and I though it was because they stopped making Twinkies-SH

What do you want Sherlock-MH

Just as I said before, advice, and none of that "you must leave her alone" crap-SH

Tell her that you care, do little things, don't insult her at every turn-MH

Is that all-SH

Yes-MH

That will be easy, why do people make such a big deal out of relationships-SH

It might seem easy in thought, but when your infront of the person you care about it becomes 1,000 times harder-HM

SO that's how you and Lestrade met-SH

SHERLOCK-MH

Hey, you sold me out to Moriarty for a imaginary key. You owe me-SH

Fine, just do as I say and maybe she can get over how much of bothersome person you are all the time-MH

Thank you brother dear-SH

Shut up Sherlock-MH

Now armed with the knowledge that he needed Sherlock waited till Molly could come home from work. He prepared what he was going to say,what she was going to say, everything. At exactly 7:21 Sherlock heard the doorknob turn and readied himself. Moments later Molly walked through the door and laid eyes on Sherlock. She gave him a little smile and all of his plans flew out the window. Sherlock became nervous and he couldn't concentrate.  
"Hi Sherlock, did you uncover anything else on Morairty's network" she asked. Sherlock didn't know what to say.  
"Ummmm...no I didn't I've had my mind elsewhere" he said. Molly turned to him with a confused look on her face, which was possibly the hottest thing Sherlock had ever seen.  
"But Sherlock the faster you take down the network, the quicker you can return to 221B and get out of my hair" she said playfully, she reached up and tousled Sherlock's hair and he just froze.  
"Is something wrong with you Sherlock, you've been acting strange these past couple of days. Are you getting sick" she asked. Sherlock though through all the possible ways he could direct the conversation elsewhere but none seemed plausible.  
"Well you see Molly I have this friend named Sam" Sherlock started, but Molly cut him off with her giggles. Was she laughing at him, did she think he was stupid, or worse boring.  
"Sherlock don't start the whole 'I've got this friend' trick, just tell me what's wrong" Molly said.  
"Mycroft and Lestrade are in love" Sherlock blurted out, crap he was going to get it for that. Molly's eyebrows raised.  
"Really...it doesn't shock me as much as I though it would" she said with a laugh. She went over to her kitchen table and set her things down and continued to her bedroom. Sherlock tried to collect himself.  
"I don't see why that would upset you much though, you aren't that close to him, and you of all people shouldn't have a problem with gay people" she said from afar.  
"He sold me out to Moriarty I'm as close as required, and what do you mean 'me of all people' wouldn't have a problem" he asked. Molly returned from her room now wearing a green monstrosity of a sweater.  
"Come one Sherlock don't play dumb with me, your friend Sam is obviously you and you where just about to tell me that your friend 'Sam' has feelings for someone" she said. Sherlock sighed.  
"Is it that obvious" asked Sherlock. Molly walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.  
"It's ok Sherlock, I'm sure John loves you as much as you love him" she said. Sherlock pulled away from her and gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.  
"JOHN, you though I was talking about John, are you mad" Sherlock ranted. Molly laughed at herself  
"I'm so stupid, I didn't put two and two together. You told me about you brother and Lestrade, your feeling jealous aren't you. It's ok Sherlock, you have a better chance than Mycroft any day" she said thinking that she had figured out the problem, but if she looked at Sherlock she would know that that was not the case.  
"I'M NOT GAY MOLLY" he said to her. Moll stopped laughing.  
"Then you do you like. If your not gay then that only leaves Mrs. Hudson and me. Your too young for Mrs. Hudson so that leaves...oh " Molly suddenly released. Sherlock recognized defeat and made his way to the door.  
"Sherlock don't" said Molly.  
"I'm going to go kill Sebastian Moran, I'll be back whenever" he said. He closed the door behind him and started to make his way down the hall. When he had turned the corner he heard a door open and shut, obviously Molly. He quickened his pace to avoid an awkward situation, but Molly was to fast. Molly grabbed his hand and turned him around. Sherlock only had moments to reorient himself before Molly's lips where on his. At first Sherlock didn't know what was going on, but he soon forgot about everything. After a few moments, a few moments to soon for Sherlock, they parted. Sherlock stood there a little dazed.  
"What was that for" he asked. Molly gave him a curt smile.  
"Moran is a tough guy, your going to be needing some luck" she said as she gave him a small smile. He returned her smile with his own and took one last look before turning and walking away.

HOURS LATER

We have a problem-SH

What did Molly just want to be friends-MH

No, in fact she kissed me-SH

Suuuurrree-MH

She did, although she did think I was in love with John, then Lestrade-SH

Pleaaaaasssee, Gregory would never go for you-MH

No, I'm to skinny-SH

Well Molly dated Mr. Moriarty, she must like her men slim-MH

Speaking of Moriarty, he isn't dead-SH

Typical, these new criminals, they can't seem to stay dead-MH

Exactly they're more alive then Lestrade's marriage-SH

I know I don't say this often enough, but would you kindly f**k off-MH

Never-SH

Did you like it I hope you did. I love the way Mycroft and Sherlock interact and I wonder how Sherlock would react to Mystrade. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READIN


	23. Bad Wife Police

Hello everyone. It's a Sherlolly story, SHOCKER. ENJOY

"Sherlock do we really have to do this, can't we just call in sick" begged Molly. Serlock unbuckled his seatbelt and penned the car door.  
"No Molly we can't, I promised mummy that we'd do this. You would want to upset her now would you" he said. Molly silently agreed and she to exited the car.  
"I don't like this tough, I feel like a show animal" Molly said. She stepped out of the car and examined herself to make sure she look presentable. Long curly hair, check. Long blue dress with one shoulder, check. Awesome black heels, check. Ruby red lipstick, check. Pearl jewelry that Sherlock's mother had given her, check. She seem to be ready.  
"Trust me Molly, at this event you are a show animal. These people will look for any flaws and use them to destroy you" Sherlock said. He didn't look half bad either. Perfect suit with her favorite purple shirt underneath.  
"Why do people care who your fiancé is anyway, it's not like it matters" Molly said as she walked over to Sherlock to straighten his bow tie.  
"It's all about breeding. My family consorts with those who believe blood makes a person who they are. They hold a party when someone in the crowd gets engaged, so they can judge and make sure the person is worthy enough" he said.  
"That's horrible" Molly replied.  
"One time a man had a fiancé with a cockney accent, you would have though she had shot the queen the way they treated her" he said. Molly was utterly shocked.  
"Did they still get married" she asked.  
"His mother wouldn't allow the wedding to go through unless she got rid of her accent, so she took some classes and now she sounds just like all the rest of the group" he said. He held out his arms, Molly intertwined hers into his and they began to make their way to the party.  
" what can you tell me about this group that will be judging me" asked Molly.  
" besides my family, there are 5 other families. The Burgess Family, The Mathis Family, The Wolfe Family, The Sherwood Family, and The Locke Family. They all are 'old money' families and they won't be easy to impress" he said.  
" has anyone actually not gotten married because of this party" Molly asked.  
"Oh yes, I stopped one single handedly, but she was a serial adulterer and a serial killer so I actually did some good" he said. Molly and Sherlock eventually made it up to the big manor house where the party was being held. The manor looked like a greek pantheon and Molly suddenly felt so unrefined. Soon she would be under the eyes of hundreds of people.  
"I don't know if I can do this Sherlock, I'm not exactly posh material" Molly nervously said. Sherlock shook it off.  
" all you have to do is convince these people you can function in high society for one evening then your in for life, they won't question you once we're married" he said. Molly had often dreamed of hear Sherlock say ' once we're married' to her, but she wished she could enjoyed it better.  
"Is there anyone I should really suck up to, like a head posh person or whatever" she asked. Sherlock was confused.  
"No not really, and also don't say 'whatever' it doesn't look good" he said. Molly noted this and suddenly she was at the front door, waiting to walk to her doom. A older man in a tuxedo opened the doors for the couple and Molly and Sherlock glided into the house. They walked into a very large foyer and a hundred or so people where mingling about. Suddenly a lady in the middle of the crowd spotted them and cleared her throat in the most elegant way possible. This attracted the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, our most honored and distinguished guests have arrived. Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his bride-to-be Ms. Molly Hooper" said a lady. Everyone's turned to face Molly and Sherlock. Molly felt the pressure mounting up. The crowd clapped for them and Sherlock gave them a slight smile so Molly did the same. After the clapping had died down, the couple made their way into the crowd. Sherlock quickly found Mycroft in the dense crowd.  
"I though you said you weren't going to be here" said Sherlock to his older brother.  
"And pass up the chance to see you and Molly ripped to shreds, I think not" he replied. He was joking...right. Before Molly could question him she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Molly turned around and saw a middle aged blonde woman behind her.  
"Hello Ms. ...Hooper is it. Anyway my name is Aretha Wolfe, my husband and I are the head of the Wolfe family" she said gracefully.  
"That's wonderfully, it's so nice to meet you Mrs. Wolfe" said Molly as elegantly as she could muster.  
"Oh darling the pleasure is all mine. I never though I would see the day when the younger Holmes brother would take a wife" she said. Molly didn't know if it was a compliment or not.  
"So, what do you do for a living, or are you just an heiress like I was" asked Aretha. Molly though about her answer for a moment, she couldn't tell people she was a pathologist. That wasn't exactly a good profession to brag about.  
"Oh I'm a doctor" she said. Well she wasn't lying.  
" Really, I though they said your name was Ms. Hooper, not Dr. Hooper" she said.  
"It's a common mistake, I try not to make a big deal out of it" Molly replied. Aretha flashed Molly a fake smile.  
"We'll it was nice chatting with you Dr. Hooper, hopefully the next time I see you you'll be Dr. Holmes" she said and then she walked away. Molly let out a deep breath and calmed herself down. 1 down 5,000,000,000 to go. Mycroft walked up behind Molly and took her by the hand.  
"Could I bother you for a dance Ms. Hooper" he asked. Molly smiled at him.  
"Of corse Mr. Holmes" she said. Mycroft walked Molly out onto the floor and a slow symphony began to play.  
"I saw you talking to Aretha Wolfe, she is one of the people you'll be needing approval from" he said.  
"I told her I was a doctor so I think I'm ok with her" Molly said.  
"You didn't tell her what kind of doctor your are did you" he asked.  
"Mycroft,I think they would have a heart attack if I told them I work with dead bodies" she whispered.  
"You'd be out of here before they could throw their trust funds at you" he said which made Molly giggle.  
"Excuse me Mycroft, but could you let us older gentlemen dance with the pretty ladies" asked an old man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Mycroft smiled falsely and let the old man cut in. Molly was utterly confused now, who was she dancing with, where had he come from, where the heck was Sherlock.  
"I hope you don't mind dancing with an old man like me for a moment" he said.  
"Oh not at all, but I would like to know your name so we could get to know each other" Molly asked. The old man smiled  
" The name is Edwin Sherwood, and you of course are Molly Hooper" he said.  
"You are correct, have you been sharpening your skills of deduction" she said.  
"It doesn't take a Holmes boy to figure that out Molly May" he said. Molly laughed.  
"So Molly May, where did you grow up" he asked.  
"Just out side of London" she said. Edwin pondered he response.  
"I believe I once had some investors that lived out there, they always said it was nice" he replied.  
"It is" Molly replied.  
" I like you Molly May, your better then all of these woman my grandkids and there friends are marrying. Your just hoping you'll survive tonight" he said.  
"I guess I'm easy to read" she said. Molly suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to she Sherlock behind her.  
"Could I cut in Edwin" he asked.  
"Why should I let you Sherly, you get her for the rest of your life" Edwin teased.  
"You have your wife to attend to and I have mine" Sherlock replied. Edwin let go of Molly and handed her over to Sherlock.  
"Sherlock you know Phoebe isn't any fun to dance with, she only dances with one foot because the others in the grave" Edwin said with a laugh. Then he waddled away.  
"I like him" Molly said.  
"He's one of the more eccentric people in our group, and that includes me" he said.  
"So, am I a hit or what" Molly asked.  
"We'll I did hear Angelica Mathis call you a whore, but she's had a crush on my since high school so I wouldn't think anything of it. All in all most of the people seem to like you, but we do have a slight problem" he said. Molly grew concerned.  
"What would that be" Molly asked.  
" we'll it seemed that you cut open Marcia Locke's great-grandfather two years ago and she has recognized you. In a matter of moments the entire room will know you dissect corpses" he said.  
"Did you hear that" Molly asked.  
"Here what"  
"That was the sound of our marriage flying out the window" Molly said.  
"SHE CUTS OPEN WHAT?" Yelled a woman from across the room.  
"And so it begins"

It's the ending, yeah. Leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING


	24. MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND OR WHATEVER

Hello everyone it's once again time for a Sherlolly story. Ok now listen this story is going to be a pre-relationship story. I just wanted to for warn you. If though you are one of those people who doesn't read these introduction paragraphs then you...um...probably will still fully understand the story. ENJOY

Sherlock walked into the morgue lab with his lastest sample. He needed to test an orange peel for amniotic fluid, it was a life or death situation. He looked around for Molly, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.  
"Molly, where are you I need to test this orange" he said into the empty lab. He didn't hear a response so he continued anyway. What did he need Molly Hooper for, he was Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock sat himself in front of a counter and swabbed his sample. As he was putting the swab into the testing machine when he heard a door open. Finally Molly decided to show up he though.  
"Excuse me what are you doing in the...oh wait" said a female voice that certainly wasn't Molly's.  
"The question is, who are you" he asked. Sherlock got up and walked toward the voice. Soon he found its source. It was a young woman with brown hair. Her eyes where light blue and showed evidence of many sleepless nights, presumable studying to try and advance herself in her career. She wore blue jeans and a t shirt that had a strange bat logo on it, he must have deleted its origin. That told him that she was a recently graduated college student, and this was most likely her first chance to be in the morgue alone, since Molly obviously want here.  
"What...um I'm Andrea...Andrea Nolan surly Molly's told you about me" she said.  
"I don't listen to the things Molly stutters about, I have more important things on my mind" Sherlock said. Andrea's face lit up.  
"Your Sherlock Holmes, aren't you. Molly always says that you come over here but I've never seen you. I though she was lying" she said.  
"Molly Hooper may be shy, meek, but she isn't a liar" he defended. He didn't know what had made him do it either.  
"I'm sorry it's just I can't believe that I'm actually meeting Sherlock Holmes, you saved all of those people from those bombs, my brother was one of the people that the old woman blew up" she said.  
"Don't talk, your only making things worse" he said as he cut her off.  
"Sorry" she said. Sherlock went back to his sample and waited for the machine to produce his answers. Moments later he felt warm air breathing down his neck. He swiftly turned around and that girl was right there.  
"Excuse me, do you want something" he said.  
"Um no, I just wanted to see what you where working on" she replied.  
"To view ones work doesn't imply that you breath down their neck and touch them" he said as Andrea backed off.  
"I'm sorry. Are you one of those germaphobs I had a boyfriend that was like that, it took two months before he would even stand 2 feet next to me" she ranted.  
"Why do you think this information is of my use" he asked.  
"I don't know, what if I get murdered or something, now you have knowledge of my ex boyfriend" she stated.  
"Do you plan on being murder sometime soon" he asked.  
"We'll no...no one plans on being murdered"  
"So you believe you have a high likelihood for being murdered"'he said. The girl didn't know what to say.  
"Um I just...I tried to um...I was trying to start a conversation" she said. Andrea walked over to a nearby microscope and hid her face from his. Sherlock just continued to wait, but he was still wondering something.  
"Where is Molly" Sherlock suddenly asked.  
"I don't know, she's sick I think" Andrea replied.  
"We'll your obviously replacing her, shouldn't you know why your replacing her" he told her.  
"Is that all you can talk about, Molly this, Molly that. I'm sick of Molly Hooper" Andrea said as she started to rage up.  
"All she ever does is cut up bodies and she get to help you everyday while us others have to ran tests and all that boring stuff. She thinks she is sooooo much better than the rest, she is ignorant, bossy, demanding, and an all around terrible person" yelled Andrea. Sherlock didn't know how to respond.  
"We are talking about Molly Hooper, likes cats and ugly frumpy sweaters" he asked.  
"Heck yeah I'm talking about that stupid poser" she said, this made Sherlock mad. Sherlock stood up and got in Andrea's face  
"Listen here girl, I don't know who you think you are but you obviously have your facts wrong. Molly Hooper is a caring, shy, and smart woman. You don't deserve to work with the people that she does because you are unworthy of even holding the same profession as her. She does her job and she does it excellently, she doesn't spend her time belittling those who are above her. Hell she would help those above her, that's the type of person she is. So the next time you want to rag on Molly Hooper, you better remember that she will always be better than you and she will always have my respect" Sherlock ranted.  
"Do you really think that" said a voice from behind Sherlock's back. He froze as he recognized who's voice it was. He slowly turned around and in the doorway stood Molly Hooper. Her nose was red, so it seemed that Andrea had said something truthful.  
"It's...easy to deduce that these things are correct...I wouldn't want anything to be said about you that would make you upset, therefore disrupting your work process with me" Sherlock said.  
"That's it I QUIT, go ahead Molly Hooper make out with your boyfriend or whatever" Andrea said as she pulled herself and raced towards the door.  
"He's not my boyfriend" Molly called out as Andrea slammed the door.  
"He's Sherlock Holmes" Molly finished. Now it was just Sherlock and Molly in the lab, obviously. Lucky the testing machine beeped, signaling that it was done. This gave Sherlock an excuse to move. He looked at the paper the machine had printed out and just as he suspected it had been amniotic fluid on that orange peel. Now he could prove it was the Swedish gardener.  
"Don't ever do that again" he said as he gathered his sample and result paper.  
"Do what again" Molly asked. Sherlock walked towards Molly's direction and as he pasted her by he said.  
"Don't ever get sick again, I hate it when you get sick" then he walked on by. Molly tried her hardest not to swoon.  
"Out of all the times I have left my purse at the lab, this is at least number two on the list"

Hello everyone, did you just finish reading that story. Because if you didn't that would be very weird, and hard to explain. Also does anyone want to guess what the best times she left her purse at the lab is? I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	25. Call Me Ishmael

Hello everyone this is your humble writer Owl Lady speaking to you. I have written something, holy crap. Here it is. ENJOY

"Mom this is boring and dull. Why do I have to do this again" asked Wellington the elder. Molly fussed with her sons bow tie and payed no attention to his rants.  
"Prom is a scam, who's only use it to make girls weep and boys sweat" he said with wisdom far beyond his years.  
"You asked her out, this is all on you" she said. Wellington rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't now that I would have an interesting case during it" he said. Molly put on a confused face.  
"YOU don't have a case. Your father has a case and your looking through his files" she said. This shut Wellington up, but only for a moment.  
"He'll want me on the case when I tell him that the checks where forged" he cockily said.  
"Oh yeah, he figured that out yesterday, apparently Gloria Epstein just signed a bunch of checks so Sander Epstein didn't have to keep asking her for more money, nothing criminal there" she said. Wellington huffed and soon Molly finished the final touches on her son. Molly took a few steps back and examined him to make sure he was absolutely perfect. He defiantly was, black suit, black vest, black handkerchief, and a red bow tie to top it off.  
"Ok men, time for pictures" she called out into the flat. Wellington groaned and Molly heard faint groans from off in the distance.  
"Hurry up I want some pictures before he has to go to pick her up" she said. After some more groans and several warning yells, the rest of the Holmes family made their way to the living room.  
"Molly, all this pageantry is boring, dull, and unnecessary. Why would one need to take pictures when you can easily learn how to use a mind palace" Sherlock said. Wellington shot a ' I know right' look towards him.  
"Because Sherlock some of us aren't geniuses like you four" she said.  
"Who said you weren't a genius" Sherlock said. Molly quickly hurried to arrange her family, while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing profusely. Once she had finally got them arranged she set up her camera and got into position.  
"Now lets all pretend like we are excited and happy about Wellie's prom" she said.  
"I'm not that good of an actor" said Remington, the other son.  
"Shut up, you Anderson" Wellington said as he jabbed him in the side.  
"Both of you stop it, and Wellington don't say such mean things to your brother, there's only one of him" Moll said. Livingston put on a 'are you kidding me' face.  
"What am I your next door neighbor" he said. Molly sighed.  
"You know what I meant Livy" she said. Sherlock groaned.  
"Can we just take the damn picture already" he said. Molly went over and set the camera on a timer and quickly ran back. Sherlock, Wellington, Remington, and Livingston all put on their best fake smiles and the camera captured them.  
"Ok now I want one of just the boys" Molly said. Sherlock quickly stepped out of the scene and made his way towards the hall.  
"Excuse me Mr. Holmes, we aren't done with you yet" she said. Sherlock stopped, turned around ,and he walked over to her.  
"And to think I jumped off a building for you" he said quietly to her face.  
"You didn't" she replied. Sherlock just stood there and meandered away. Molly turned her attention to her sons. They all stood side by side, hands behind their backs, not even close to touching one another.  
"Will you all please pretend to like each other" Molly asked.  
"We're brothers, we live in an ever constant feud for supremacy, no we can't" Remington said.  
"Really because I have a video of you when you where five and your where hugging you brother saying that you would always love him forever and ever" she retorted.  
"You said we would never speak of that again"  
"News flash, I lied" Molly quipped. Remington rolled his eyes and out his arm around his brother's neck and Livingston did the same. Molly snapped a picture before they could pull each others hair. Suddenly a knock came at the door and the boys took it as an opportunity to run. Molly went and answered it. She opened the door and on the other side was a interesting sight. It was Wellington's prom date and girlfriend, Jillian. She had her prom dress on and she was waiting to come in.  
"Jillian, what are you doing here" Molly asked.  
"Well I felt like walking so I decided to walk over here to save Wellington some cab money" she said as she stepped inside the house.  
"How far did you walk" Molly asked.  
"Oh not that far, 4-5 miles maybe" she said as she ascended the stairs. Molly followed her and mouthed 4-5 miles in disbelief. When they reached the top, Wellington immediately sat up at the sight of his date.  
"Uh...Jillian...wasn't I supposed to pick you up...at your house...which is a long way from her" he asked.  
"There has been a slight change in plan, besides I don't think that you would want to meet my family. We aren't the Brady Bunch" she said. The wheels in Wellington's head began to move, and they told him to start putting the moves on. He got up, walked over to his date, he took her hand in his.  
"They must be absolutely perfect, because they raised you and that's exactly what you are" he said. Jillian gave him a slight smile.  
"I'm not that easy Wellington, it's going to take much more than pretty words and a few well placed compliments to impress me" she said  
"I'm a logical person Jillian, I only say the truth" he said.  
"If only you knew how wrong you where" she said.  
"Lets take a picture shall we" Molly said to defuse the tension. Jillian led Wellie into the range of the camera and arranges them. Molly took a few pictures, but then Jillian stopped her.  
"Mrs. Holmes can I take a picture with Remmy and Livy" she asked.  
"Why"  
"To annoy them" Jillian replied with a devilish smile. Remmy and Livy gave Jillian a death glare and got up.  
"Sometimes I think the devil wears a prom dress" said Livingston. Jillian giggled.  
"Oh no sweetheart, the devil wears Westwood" she said. Sherlock couldn't help, but wonder where he had heard that before. After a long while all of the pictures had been taken and Wellington was ready to leave.  
"Mom, we've had enough, can we just go" he asked. Molly sighed.  
"I guess. It's time for Wellington Holmes and Jillian...I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten you name again" she said.  
"Its Ishmael" Jillian replied.  
"what" asked Sherlock.  
"McDonald" she said grabbed Jillian's hand and led the way to the door. Remington gave a single to his younger brother and they both where on the move. They ran down the hall and soon came back. They raced down the stairs, opened the door, and stuck their heads out onto the sidewalk.  
"OH WEEEELLINGTOOOOOON, WOULDN'T WANT TO FORGET YOUR BREATH MINTS, WOULDN'T WANT YOUR BREATH TO STINK WHEN YOU SHOVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT" They both yelled out into the street. They quickly closed the door and locked it, because moments later raps pounded on the door.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE GITS, AND WOULD YOU please shove them under the door" he yelled then quietly asked. The boys did as he asked.  
"Thanks you IDOITS"  
"NO PROBLEM BIG BROTHER" they both said. They raced up the stairs and back into their room before Molly could get a hold of them. When they where out of hearing distance Molly turned to her husband.  
"She did it again" Molly said. Sherlock nodded and pulled out a yellow note pad.  
"Indeed, she gave us two fake names this time...what is she covering up" he asked himself.  
"What if she is afraid to tell us her name, but she has found so way to tell us" she inquired.  
"She is clever" he said. Molly went and sat down by her husband and looked at the yellow notepad. It had 15 names on it:  
Mosley  
Yarrow  
Davidson  
Aguilar  
Dame  
Samson  
Nelson  
Adams  
McCoy  
Eaton  
Ibarra  
Sorrel  
Jared  
Ishmael  
McDonald  
"Maybe the names spell out something, or they're an anagram" Molly said.  
" That's a total of 92 letters, no ones name is that long" he said.  
"I could spell out a sentence, like Tom Marvolo Riddle spells out I Am Lord Voldemort" she said. Sherlock gave her a 'did you seriously just bring up Harry Potter at a time like this' look. Molly ignored him and continued to look at the names. After a while she laid back an sighed.  
"Maybe she's just forgetful" she said.  
"Unlikely"  
"Maybe she is the danger of someone you helped put in jail" said said.  
"Even more unlikely" he said.  
"Maybe she's someone you saved, and she doesn't want to make you think that she is dating Wellington to get closer to you" she said.  
"Most unlikely, have you seen the way they look at one another with so much love in their eyes, it's positively sickening" he said. Molly smiled and lightly kissed her husband on the cheek. Sherlock took notice, but didn't say anything.  
"Then maybe we shouldn't care, if she wants to hide whatever she is hiding then so be it. At least she loves Wellie, that should be all that matters" she told him.  
"Maybe I'm still bewildered that women can love Holmes men" he said.  
"Well you shouldn't be, they are considered studs" she said as she wrapped her hands around his.  
"I wasn't talking about them" he said.  
"I know"

Hello everyone, did you love it, I hope so. There is in fact a puzzle in the names that Jillian gave, can you figure it out. It isn't hard, I'm not Ms. National Treasure over here. Any who I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	26. Mercedes Holmes and her sister Diamond

Hey everyone it's again time for a tale of the Sherlolly sort. I recent acquired a idea journal to write down my ideas as they come, so you guys or gals won't miss anything that comes out of my head. This story builds on one I've written previously so...yeah...though you might like to know. Also I have a new favorite picture. It's the picture where Martin Freeman replaces his eyes with grapes, enough said. ENJOY

"So your sure it's going to be a girl" asked Molly. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of corse I'm sure. If I wasn't sure I think I would know" he said. Molly smiled at her pompous husband and walked over to him.

"Ok Mr. I Know Everything. If your so sure about her gender then what do you think we should do with this information" she asked playfully.

" Boring things like pick a name, or chose a room color. Nothing to peek my interest" he said.

"Which we all know is so important" Molly said. Sherlock ignored her comment and continued on his rant of the boring things that came with pregnancy. Molly just went over to her chair and sat quitely. She had learned to just let him talk and soon enough he'll tire himself out. Molly just though quietly to herself and soon her mind went to baby thoughts. Would pink be a good color or was that to traditional. Maybe her daughter would be better suited in a coral room, or kelly green. Then there was the HUGE decision about the name. She could name her after her mom. June Holmes, uhh no. What about Sherlock's mother, Agatha Holmes. No too copy cat. What about a victorian name like Emogen or Adeliade to match Sherlock, but those sounded to old lady-ish. What would be good enough, Mary, Bridgette, Gwendolyn, Fredia, Lilac, Penelope, Jane, Karen, Lilian, Avery, Deborah, Sally. STOP MOLLY, she was going to drive herself insane.

"Hey Sherlock, what should we name her" asked Molly. Maybe he had the answer to her problem. Sherlock was confused, he was in the middle of a conversation about the non-importance of knowledge of the solar system when Molly barged in with a baby question.

"Huh" he said.

"What should we name our girl" Molly asked.

"I don't know, it's trivial. I can't clutter my mind with questions like, which sounds better Claire or Jenny, when there are more pressing matters at hand" he said.

"I don't like Claire or Jenny if that helps at all" she said.

"There then, I helped so don't ask me again" he said.

"Why are you so scared about helping name your baby. Are you afraid your families naming skills are hereditary" she said. Sherlock wasn't sure, but he though he was insulted.

"I'm not scared Molly, I just don't care" he said.

"How could you not care. It's the name a human being is going to be carrying for the rest of her life. The name you'll yell at, and cherish for the rest of your life. It's a big deal" she said.

"In the scale of the universe, nothing we hold dear is of any importance. We're so very small that even the things we hold most dear like names or rank don't matter" he said.

"Who are you Steven Hawking" she said sarcastically.

"No I'm Sherlock Holmes" he said.

"Exactly and without your mother and father giving you that name you'd be nobody" she argued. Sherlock gave up.

"Fine Molly, I help you" he said. Molly smiled at his defeat.

"Then come and take a seat...daddy" she said, testing the waters.

"I'm not your father Molly" he said. Molly smiled.

"Of corse not Sherlock" she said. Sherlock walked over to Molly and sat on the couch, adjacent to her. They both sat there for a few moments, which turned into a few more awkward moments.

"So, how does one start this" asked Sherlock.

"We'll I think we show take turns saying name that we absolutely hate, just to get them out of the way" she said as Sherlock groaned.

"You start" he said.

"Fine, I absolutely HATE the name Catherine. There was a girl at my school named Catherine and she was a witch with a capital B" Molly said.

"Witch starts with a w, and I like the name Catherine" he said.

"To bad, anyway It's your turn" she said. Sherlock though for a moment.

"I very much dislike names that come from brands" he said. Molly was confused.

"What does that mean" she asked.

"I hate it when people name their kids after cars, and clothes, or soda, it's silly" he said.

"I don't know, I've always though the name Mercedes was cute, oh and so is Chanel" Molly replied.

"To quote you 'to bad' there will never be a Mercedes Holmes" he said.

"I don't like it when people name their kids after celebrities" said Molly.

"I know, it's incredibly annoying. You walk down the street and you see five Brads and sixteen Kims" he said.

"Oh and gemstones are off limits to. I don't want my daughter to have a stripper name" Molly retorted. Sherlock let out a deep chuckle.

"What's so funny" Molly asked.

"Could you imagine. Opal Holmes, or better yet Diamond Holmes" he said. Molly did smiled a little.

"Your mother would have a heart attack" she said.

"She'd have a heart attack if we name her Mercedes" he said.

"Touché"

"There was a victim on one of my cases named Rowena, that sounds nice" he said.

"First of all we are not naming our daughter after a girl from one of your cases, Secondly it's a little old fashioned, Thirdly all her life people would call her Rowena Ravenclaw which is the only up side to that name" she said.

"Oh come one Molly, tell me a dead girls name hasn't crossed your mind" said Sherlock.

"No it hasn't" she said.

"Didn't you have a burn victim named Chanel once" he asked.

"That's not the point Sherlock" she said. They sat there for a long time, in silence, trying to come up its a name that both of them liked. They must have been there for hours deliberating inside their heads, trying to find that one name. Then after a long while Sherlock cam up with an idea.

"Why don't we just wait until she's born, and make John decide" he said. Molly shrugged.

"Sounds good to me"

Hello everyone, did you enjoy it. Hopefully so. As you all hopefully know, poor John didn't have to make that decision and it seems that picking a boy name is easier that picking a girl name. I hope you enjoy my story, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	27. Whhhaaa

Hello everyone. ENJOY

"Sherlock what are you doing" asked Molly. Sherlock runs in from the hall without his shirt on.

"IM BRINGING SEXY BACK, BABY"

Done hate me


	28. Ipanema was lovely Yesterday, so Stay

Hello, ENJOY

The Holmes family was a relaxed one, but it did have some rules. You had to play at least one instrument, it could be anything you wanted but you had to be able to play it. When Sherlock and Molly had first started to think about the rules that they would surround their family with they came up with a simple idea. You had to play one sport and one music, or two music. Needless to say all three of the Holmes boys knew how to play two instruments. They all knew how to play the violin, they had seen their father play it all through out their childhood and it was a no brainer that they would learn it. They all didn't agree on the second one though. They all took a different approach, one logical, one romantic, and one odd-ball as is expected.

Wellington: guitar

"Hey little bro, I want to practice my song for Jillian" Wellington said to his brother. Livingston picked up his body and rested it on his elbows.

"So, why do you need me" he asked.

"I need someone to play the violin" he said.

"You can play the violin" Livingston said. Wellington leaned over Remington's bed and gave Livingston a thump on his forehead.

"Oww"

"That's for being stupid, how am I supposed to play the violin when I'm playing guitar you Anderson" Wellington said. Livingston sighed and rolled off of his bed.

"Fine" he said as he reappeared with his violin case. He pulled out a beautiful, black, and pricey French violin. Wellington pulled his guitar case out from under his bed. He pulled out his awesome Gibson hummingbird and went back to his position on the bed. Livingston played a few notes and Wellington tuned his instrument.

"What song are you even doing" Livingston asked.

"Yesterday" replied Wellie, Livingston rolled his eyes.

"Seriously your going to play Yesterday to Jillian" he asked.

"Yeah I am so shut your trap, you wouldn't have the guts to sing to Heather so shut" Wellington said.

"Are we doing the whole song" asked Livingston.

"No I just need it go over the first part" he said. Livingston shrugged is shoulders and put his violin in position.

"Ready" Wellie asked.

"One...two..three" Livy counted down. It's started off slowly with Wellington strumming off a few notes here and there making the nessicary chord changes, as he sang

**_Yesterday_**

**_All my troubles seemed so far away_**

**_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_**

**_Oh I believe in yesterday_**

Then Livingston came in on his violin.

**_Suddenly. _**

**_I'm not half the man I used to be_**

**_There's a shadow hanging over me_**

**_Oh yesterday came suddenly_**

Wellington had to admit, Livingston was good. He was better than Remmy and himself and he had the less amount of experience.

**_Why...she..._**

**_Had_**

**_To_**

**_Go_**

**_I don't know she wouldn't say_**

**_I...said_**

**_Some_**

**_Thing_**

**_Wrong_**

**_Now I long for Yesterdaaaayyyyy._**

Wellington stopped and so did Livingston.

"We'll done Brotha" Wellington said.

"I know I'm good you don't have to keep reminding me" Livingston said.

"Oh shut up"

Remington: Piano

"Have I ever told you that I play piano" asked Remington. Pricilla turned to him.

"No you haven't, I though you played the violin" she said.

"Yeah it's a silly rule my parents have" he said.

"Doesn't sound silly to me, your well versed in the arts and that's a valuable thing to posses" she said.

"Does sounding like a rich snob come naturally to you or do you practice in front of a mirror" he asked teasingly.

"It's hereditary" she replied. Remington gave her a fake 'aha' face. They sat there for a moment just doing nothing, but that didn't last for long.

"Oh come on Remington, there no way you know how to play the piano. No parents are going to send their kids to two music classes" she said.

"Two music classes, three language classes, and we still had time to learn the science of deduction. How else are you supposed to keep three boys occupied" Remmy asked.

" I don't know, play with them" Pricilla said.

"You act like we never saw them, we only had a class a day during the week. The weekend where ours to do what we wanted" he said.

"I'm sorry but there is no way you did all of that when you where little" she said.

"mon nom est Remmington Holmes

Als ich ein Kind war, konnte ich mehr als eine Sache zu einer Zeit, zu lernen

a differenza di alcuni che si chiama Pricilla" he said

"Way did you just say" she asked.

"Google it" he said.

"It still doesn't prove you can play piano, or does it" she said. Remington got up.

"Do you want me to prove I can play piano" he asked.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for 5 minutes" she said as they rushed off to find a nearby piano. They strolled through London and finally came upon a music shop and they both walked in. In the center of the room was a beautiful white, baby grand piano. Remington walked over and sat himself down at it. A worker walked over it them and introduced himself.

"Hey would you mind if I tried this out" Remmy asked.

"Not at all sir" the clerk said. Remington looked at Pricilla.

"Oh, Pricilla I'm going to need someone to sing for me, I refuse to play without your accompaniment" he said cheeringly. He knew that she could sing, but he also knew she was shy about it. Pricilla gave him a death stare, but complied.

"Let's do, Stay" she said, it was a harmony wasn't it. Remington smiled and started out with the first few notes, which to Pricilla's amazement was beautiful.

_**All aloooong it was a fever**_

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

_**I threw my hands in the aaaaair and said, Show me something**_

_**He said, If you dare come a little closer**_

Now Pricilla could feel herself getting into it, and Remmy was to. His head was bending down and he was playing the part of a serious piano player.

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**OoooOh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really suuuure how to feel about it.**_

_**Something in the way you mooove**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_

_**It takes me all the way.**_

_**I want you to staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**_

She stopped, now it was his turn. She had only heard him sing once before, and he was recovering from a cold. He still sounded good even then.

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_

_**It's not just something you take – it's given**_

Why do Holmes men have to be perfect, she couldn't think of one flaw. Oh wait his MASSIVE EGO

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**OoooOh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_

_**It takes me all the way.**_

_**I want you to staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.**_

Yay, the duet part. She had to show him up, it was imperative.

_**OooooooOoh the reason I hold on**_

_**OoooooOoh cause I need this hole gone**_

_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed ssssaaaaving**_

_**Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is ccccaaaaving**_

We really sounded good, but forget him I have a solo part now.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it.**_

_**Something in the way you moooovvvve**_

Oh great he's back

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_

_**It takes me aaaall the waaaay.**_

_**I want you to staaaaaaaaaayaaaaaayyaaaa, staaaaaayayyyyyaa.**_

_**I want you to stay, oooooooh**._

"That's going on YouTube" said the clerk, who Pricilla now saw had his phone out. Remington smiled and Pricilla hid her face. Remington got u from the bench and closed the piano.

"It's nice, but I like my purple piano better" he said.

"Why exactly do you have a purple piano" asked Pricilla.

"Duh, to match my violin silly.

Livingston:Lyre

"Why did you learn the Lyre, of all things you pick the lyre. Chicks don't dig the lyre, Livy" said Remmy.

"Oh I beg to differ, a lyre is a huge chick magnet" argued Livy.

"Pleeease, you'd get laughed away before you could even pluck one string" he said.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is" Livingston said.

"I wouldn't be a Holmes if I said no" Remington agreed.

"Ok, I bet I can get the numbers of ten different girls, just by playing my lyre on the street" challenged Livy.

"Ok, If I win you have to kiss Joy Lestrade, in front of her dad" bet Remmy.

"Fine, you wanna play that way. If I win you have to give a shirtless lap dance to ANDERSON" said Livy.

"Oh come on Livy, that's gonna be my father-in-law some day" said Remington. Livy shrugged.

"Not my problem" he said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, because there I no way you'll get even one number with that lyre" he said. Livingston went and got his lyre out of its case. It was a pretty instrument, it was silver in color with blue crystals dotting it.

"I'm coming with you Livy, just to make sure you don't make any of the numbers up" he said. Livy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine with me, I'm going to need someone to pick up the swooning women" he said as Remington rolled his eye. The two boys walked out of their home and out onto the street.

"I'll step up right here" Livy said. Livy went and sat in the corner of a window and turned u his cost collar. Remington rolled his eyes again, he was pulling a classic 'dad'. Turning up his collar to make himself look cool with his cheekbones and what not. Suddenly he started to pluck at the lyre. He saw a woman down the street, young 16 at most, b average, 3 relationships this past month. He made eye contact with her and he began.

_**Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking **_

_**And when she passes, each one she passes goes - aaaah **_

Wow, he was laying it on thick. The girl had stopped and was doing the usual 'are you talking to me' motion.

_**When she walks, she's like a samba that swings so cool and sways so gentle **_

_**That when she passes, each one she passes goes - oooooh **_

Now the girl was blushing, and her friends where video taping the event.

_**Ooh But I watch her so sadly, how can I tell her I love her **_

_**Yes I would give my heart gladly, **_

_**But each day, when she walks to the seeeeaa **_

_**She looks straight ahead, not at meeeeee**_

"Your a really good singer" she said as he stopped.

"Why thank you Madame" he said in the 'ovary exploding' voice as Pricilla so eloquently put it. The girl blushed some more.

"My name is Laura Thatcher, what's yours" she asked.

"Livingston...Mycroft...Holmes" he said, putting a dramatic pause between each name. Did these women not see how fake this was.

"Well Livingston, would you like to meet up sometime" she asked.

"I don't know Laura, I'm a lyre player, I go where my lyre commands me to go. One day I'll be on this street the next, I'll be performing for the queen, and the moment after that I might devote myself to becoming a monk, who happens to play the lyre" Livingston ranted. All the girls oooohhed and ahhhed, ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME.

"Well I'm going to give you my number just I case" she said. She borrowed a napkin from Speedy's and wrote down her number and gave it to him.

"You inspired me Laura, I think I might write a piece about you" Livingston said. Laura blushed and then walked away. After she and her friends where out of hearing distance Livy dropped the act.

"One down, nine to go" he said.

"Beginners luck, besides that girl must have been dumber than a bag of rocks to fall for that whole sham" he said.

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

"Oh there you boys are" said Molly as she saw her sons walked through the door. Livingston had a huge smile on his face and Remington looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hello mother" Livy said as Remmy stayed silent.

"What's wrong with Remmy" Molly asked.

"He lost a bet, he said I couldn't get 10 numbers by using my lyre" Livingston said.

"How many did you get" Molly asked.

"43"

That was that. People seemed to like my account of the sons so why not give people what they like. If yo couldn't tell I made Wellie the responsible older one, Remington the mischievous middle child, and Livingston is the adorable baby. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	29. BRING FORTH THE BOTTLE

Hey everyone I have a new story for you today. This isn't going to be mainly about Sherlock and Molly and it will focus more on their children. I know you all seem to like them and you want me to write about them more. Also I was reading a fan fic the other day and another writer had Sherlock and Molly's youngest son also named Livingston, you rock whoever you are. ENJOY

"This is boring" moaned a blonde girl with a silly party hat in her head. She was in a room with 9 other teenagers who look equally bored.

"I know right" said a teen with curly black hair. A older boy who looked like the teen stood up and had a devilish grin on his face.

"Lets lighten things up shall we" he said. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an empty wine bottle.

"Lets play spin the bottle" he suggested. The blonde girls mouth shot open in shock.

"Remmy, we are teenagers and that is not an appropriate party game" she said. Remington rolled his eyes.

"God you've always been a buzz kill Heather, just like your dad" he said as he went over and gave the a light thump on the forehead. Her face grew red with angry.

"I am not a buzz kill Remmy, you are just to wild and you make everyone else around you look liked we're nuns" she said. Remington gave off his signature laugh.

"So I make you all look like nun. Your kidding right, Colt and Reid once covered the entire 5th floor of New Scotland Yard with post it notes. It took them 4 days to get them off" he said.

"Yeah but their dad works their so it doesn't count" she said. A boy with silver hair raised his hand and Remmy pointed at him to speak.

"Are we going to play spin the bottle or not" Reid asked.

"Lets be democrat I about this, we'll put it to a vote. All those I favor of having fun and playing spin the bottle raise your hands" he said. Everyone but Heather raised their hand.

"All of those who wish to be good little girls and sit in a corner to play with jacks raise their hands" he said as Heather's hand shot up. Remington looked around for a few moments.

"We'll it's unanimous then, BRING FORTH THE BOTTLE" he cried. Heather put on an insulted look and tapped on Remmy's shoulder.

"EXCUSE me Remington Holmes, but I raised my hand therefore it's not unanimous" she said.

"Well Heather Watson, what if I told you that you don't count" he said to her face.

"She does count" Livingston piped in, he wouldn't have Heather insulted at his own party.

"Defending our girlfriend are we" Remmy retorted.

"She isn't my girlfriend, we've been friends since I can remember" he said.

"Yeah and so have Pricilla and I but she's my bitch" He said. A lady like cough came from behind him.

"Language Remington" Pricilla said as she sat down next to her brother. Remington lowered his head.

"Sorry babe" he said as Heather giggled at him. Remmy walked over it his brother and got him into a loose headlock.

"You know I love you Livy, right" he asked.

"Yeah I know" said Livy. All the Holmes brothers where big on the fact that each other knew that they cared about one another, you never know when you might have to go to jail or jump off a building. Remmy went and sat down by his girl and the rest of the group formed a circle.

" so what are the rules Remington" asked Andrew, Pricilla's older brother. Remington had a noticeable look of hate in his face.

"Rule number one: you ever call me Remington again ill punch your teeth out, only Cilla and my dad get to call me that. Rule number two: you can't kiss your relatives, but if she or he feels like a brother to you, to fricken bad" he said. Andrew raised his hand, much to Remmy's annoyance.

"Remmy, what if a guy lands on a guy or a girl lands on a girl" he asked.

"First of all don't call me Remmy only my friends can call me Remmy. Secondly we're all friends here except for you" he said. Pricilla shot Remington a look.

"Remington you should be nicer to my brother, he's going to be your brother-in-law one day" she said as she wrapped her arms around his.

"He's such an annoying git" he said and Pricilla shook her head in agreement.

"You, marry Prissy, over my dead body" Andrew said.

"That can be arranged" Remington said with a deadpan expression.

"Can we just get this over with" asked Heather. Remmy gave his trademark smile and set the bottle down and spun it. It spun a couple of times and landed mere inches from where he was sitting, on his girlfriend.

"Heck yeah" he said. He leans into his girlfriend and they shared a short, but savoury kiss.

"Now it's Pricilla's turn" Andrew said wanting his sister to pull away from the Holmes. Pricilla spun the bottle and if landed on Livingston, ha.

"Take care of her little brother" Remmy said. Livy and Pricilla reached over the bottle and shared a small peck on the lips, then they pulled away.

"I still prefer my Holmes brother" she said, this made Remmy puff out his chest in pride. Livingston spun the bottle and it landed on Justice Baker, Donovan's daughter. Andrew got tense, everyone knew he had a thing for Justice. Even Justice knew, but she was waiting for him to make the first move. Livingston did what the game dictated he must and know it was Justice's turn. Things went like this for a good hour, everyone got their turn. All but one person, Heather Watson.

"Ok I've kissed about 5 different people, and you've yet to get picked once" Remmy pointed out.

Heather just sat over their in her little spot.

"Ok, I'm sorry Reid, but I'm going to say you lost your turn. It's Heather turn" he said as he turned the bottle in the blonde's direction.

"That's not how the rules work" said Heather.

"Screw the rules" he said.

"Wellington wouldn't do things like this" said Heather. Growing up Wellie had always had a sweet spot for the little Watson, he was the older brother she never had, and Remington was the little brother she wish had never been born.

"We'll he isn't here, and he would have suggested this game 20 minutes before I did" he said.

"I don't want to do it" she said defiantly.

"Hey I'm your elder your supposed to listen to me" he retorted.

"Your only 2 years older than me" She said.

"And I would I force the same rule even if I was 2 seconds older than you, quit acting like a whiny bitch and play" he said. Again Remmy heard a lady like cough from beside him.

"Language Remington" she said.

"I love you, Pricilla" he said in apology.

"I love you, too" she said. Heather took the bottle in her hand and took a deep breath before spinning the bottle hard. She watched as it spun around and around and around and around. As it started to slowdown she got nervous, who was the person she would mind kissing the least. Well there was Remmy but he was out, he was like her brother. Andrew, uh no he was an Anderson. Colt or Reid wouldn't be terrible, and the rest where girls. She didn't have any relatives so who that bottle landed on she had to kiss. The bottle came to a stop and she lost her breath. It had landed on Livingston, her best friend. Livingston immediately turned white as a sheet. She hadn't even considered him, it's hadn't even crossed her mind that it might land in him. Heather looked up at him, she only saw the little kid she grew up with.

"Weeee'rrreee waiting" said Remmy as Pricilla jabbed him in the ribs, but she couldn't wipe the massive grin off of his face. Heather took a deep breath and sighed. She scooted closer to Livingston and leaned in for a kiss. When her lips touched his she swear she felt fireworks go off. Her hand lifted itself on its own accord and rubbed his cheek. Wile his hands pulled her face in closer it deepen the kiss. Remington along with everyone else had a 'wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa' expression across their faces. Heather ran her fingers through Livingston thick curls and she though she was in heaven. She pulled away and they rested their forehead on each other. She looked into his sea green eyes and she didn't see that little kid anymore. She saw the sexy 16 year old guy he had turned into. What Heather didn't know though was that while she was kissing Livy, the door had opened and two people and been stopped at the doorway by the sight of her and Livingston.

"OH MY GOD" yelled John. Heather immediately turned her head towards the door and saw her dad and her uncle Sherlock. Her dads mouth was open so wide it almost touched the floor and uncle Sherlock had an expression that could only be described as smug. Heather got up and ran out of the room.

"Heather" Livingston called softly. Heather rammed passed the two men at the doorway, and John followed closely behind. Livingston just sat their and Remington had his 's**t just went down' face on, and so did everyone else. Livy got up and was starting to leave when his father stopped him.

"I'm only going it do this once, and the only reason I'm doing this is because John isn't around" he said. Sherlock raised his hand. Livingston was confused, then it came to him. He gave his dad a high five and left the room. Remington got up and walked to the phone.

"Who are you calling" Sherlock asked.

"Molly and aunt Mary, it doesn't take a genius to deduce that they have a wedding to plan"

Did you like it, I hope you did. I realised that Remington seems at little obnoxious, but he's the middle kid they're always like that. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	30. That Stupid Puppy Face

Hello everyone, have I got something for you. Today I found someone on Pinterest, more like my long lost twin and we had a conversation about a Sherlolly fic. I think this will be pretty spectacular. ENJOY

"Molly do you have any corpses today, I need to do an experiment" he asked as he walked into the morgue. Molly turned around in her chair and looked at the detective. He looked at same as he always did, long coat, curly hair, nothing unusual.

"No Sherlock, I'm having a slow day. I don't know if that's a good thing or not" she said casually. Sherlock looked around the morgue, making sure Molly hadn't overlooked anybody.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure Sherlock" She said. Sherlock walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you get one for me" he asked. Molly was appalled.

"Are you asking me to kill someone so you can experiment on them" she asked.

"No certainly not, just call in a favor or something" he asked as Molly rolled her eyes.

"What do you suggest, I just call up Lestrade and ask him to send over a body. Come on Sherlock use your brain" she said as Sherlock started to twirl a piece of her hair with his fingers.

"Your hair is looking rather stunning today Molly, have you switched hair care products" he said knowing full well she still used her blue bottle of Herbal Essences.

"Don't pull that crap on me Sherlock, it doesn't work anymore" she said coldly as he cursed silently in his head. Molly used to be easy before the fall, now she was just like John. Well Molly didn't punch him in the face, but whatever. Sherlock watched as Molly returned to her work. He didn't know how to solve this problem, he could do it the logical way, or he could do it they way John's girlfriends did it. He decided on the later. Sherlock took a deep breath and morphed his face into the saddest puppy dog frown he could muster then he tapped on Molly's shoulder. She turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"If you think that you can get your way by giving me that look you've got another thing coming" she said, but Sherlock didn't say anything. He just kept his face up.

"If you keep it up any longer it's going to freeze that way" she recounted, but Sherlock didn't listen. The rest of the day pasted on and Sherlock kept end up his face the whole time. As Molly was leaving Sherlock followed her, through the halls, down the street and into a cab.

"Sherlock your not going to get what you want by following me around all day with the stupid face" she said, but Sherlock still continued on. He still had his face on when the cab stopped in front of 221B Baker Street.

"Sherlock we're home now, I can't deliver you a body now" she said attempting to get him to stop, but he didn't. She gave up and went inside the flat. She used the keys and walked into the flat that she, John, Mary, and Sherlock all shared. Sure it got crowded sometimes,but everyone was usually to busy looking at their partner's face to care. Molly set her stuff down on the kitchen table, which ever since Mary had moved in hadn't had one piece of science glassware on it. Molly meandered her way to the soda and turned on the tv. She looked over and Sherlock was right there, as he had been all day.

"I'm going it watch some Doctor Who reruns, so brace yourself" she warned. She turned around and turned on her favorite tv show. It was the one where David Tennant destroys that building full of cat nuns, it was one of Molly's favorites. Molly turned to check on Sherlock and he was still right there giving her that silly puppy face. She payed no attention and went back to her show. After the cat nun show came the next one, the one where David dies. Molly always cries no matter how many times she's seen it. Usually Sherlock would find her curled up under a mountain of tissues and he'd give her a hug and remind him that he was coming back for the 50th anniversary. After the worse hour of her life, Molly felt tired.

"I'm going to go to bed Sherlock" she told him. She got up and walked into their bedroom and he of corse followed. Molly gathered her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sherlock attempted to go in with her but he was stopped.

"Ohhh no you don't, you can keep up your little pouty face outside" she said as she closed the door in his face. While Sherlock waited for her, John suddenly came into the hallway. He looked at Sherlock's face and the fact that he was waiting out side of a bathroom. Something was amiss.

"Are you ok Sherlock" John asked, but Sherlock didn't say anything.

"He is pouting because there where no bodies in the morgue, and about the fact that I couldn't make one appear" said Molly from the other side of the door. John was now utterly baffled. He knew that Sherlock was attractive and that might be a reason for Molly to deal with him, but no amount of beauty could make up for this pitiful display.

"I'm glad Mary isn't crazy" he said. The two men heard the door knob turn and Molly stepped out in a hot lacy tank top and matching shorts.

"He's not crazy, this is probably something genius he's stumbled onto we just can't interpret it as intelligent" she said.

"Of corse he could just be nuts" she finished. Molly walked down the hall and as she left Sherlock looked her up and down with his stupid puppy face. Something told John this thing wouldn't last much longer. Sherlock followed Molly into their bedroom and closed the door. Molly slid into her bed and pulled up the covers. Moments passed until Molly felt the covers being lifted and the other side of the bed started to sink down. Molly rolled over and Sherlock's stupid face greeted her.

"Are you going to do this all night" she asked, but she got no reply. Molly sighed and rolled over trying to ignore him so she could go to sleep, but she felt those eyes starring into her. She rolled over, finally she had cracked.

"FINE, I will text Lestrade" she said. Sherlock's face relaxed into a devilish smile and he kissed Molly's forehead.

"Thank you Molly" he then he jumped out of bed much to Molly's surprise.

"Hey, aren't you going to stay here, I put on my sexy pajamas" said Molly.

"I would stay here, but I have to do my experiment for a case. If you would have called Lestrade 10 hours ago we could be in the middle of something, but who am I to complain. I got to spend all day with the girl I love and I get a dead body" he said as he made his way out of the room.

"Screw you Sherlock" she said to herself. Suddenly Sherlock's head popped back into the room.

"I would if I could Molly, because you do look hotter than the sun" he said as she disappeared again. Molly mumbled something under her breath and she pulled up the covers over her head.

"How would you know"

Heylo everyone. I could totally see something like this happening, Sherlcok is just craft enough to do it don't you think. Also I would like to dedicate this story to the victims of the Boston bombing. I hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	31. Sherly and Mykie

Hello everyone this is my me Sherlolly story. It will contain some sad parts so stop right now and go grab a box of Kleenex. Am I getting to full of myself, I think I am. But you know what those people say, your not bossy you have leadership skills. Anyway. ENJOY

"Yes mummy I've eaten today" Sherlock said into his phone. He was meandering around the table as his girlfriend Molly sat down eating her and his lunch.

"No Molly isn't eating it for me" he said. Molly giggled a little, she had of give it to her she knew her son.

"No I'm not coming up tomorrow...why do you think...yes I know...I care for you as we'll mummy...bye" he said. He sat down and searched the Internet on his phone.

"What's happening tomorrow" Molly asked.

"We'll I'm hoping that Lestrade will have a case for me, hopefully that quadruple arson I've recently heard about" he said. Molly rolled her eyes.

"No, you said you weren't going up to your mother's tomorrow, what's going on up there" she asked again.

"Nothing just family stuff that doesn't matter" he said nonchalantly.

"Is Mycroft going" she asked.

"Yes, but he does that every year. If he didn't mummy would be doing it by herself" he said.

"So you three do it every year" she said.

"No, those two have done it every year, I've done it once and I'll never do it again" he said as he started to get annoyed.

"And what exactly are they doing" she asked.

"NONE of your business" he commanded. Molly was taken aback, nay insulted.

"SHERLOCK" she said. He sighed and laid his head down knowing he had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me" she asked.

"Nothing, just...nothing" he said as he kept his head on the table. Molly got up and walked over to Sherlock and out her hand on his shoulder.

"Sherlock,you can tell me anything. I don't care what you've done or what you will do, I've always loved you and I always will" she said.

"You would dump me in a second" he said. Molly dragged a chair over and set her spell right next it him, and lifted his head up.

"If you tell me, I promise I will not dump you" she said. He looked at her questionably.

"Promises can be broken" he said.

"Then lets make an Unbreakable Vow" she said as she trusted her arm out. Serlock rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Why do you always have to bring Harry Potter into everything" he asked.

"You yelled at my a minute ago and I didn't bitch about it, I dropped that sucker like a hat" she said.

"Fine, but I'll just take your word for it" he said.

"My mother and Mycroft are going to visit my father's grave" he said as Molly took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your father was dead" she said.

"I killed him" he said. Molly didn't know what to say, she had though she would have heard something else. She was expecting that he had burned down the family summer home, or that he had kicked his mother in the stomach during pregnancy and that's why there was a Davenport Holmes running around. She was not expecting murder, at least not his father.

"...uh...how" she asked.

"I say I killed my father and you ask how" he said to her questionably.

"It's the first thing that came to my mind" she said.

"It would be considering your job" he stated.

"What did he die from" Molly asked.

"He had multiple sclerosis, and he died from it" Sherlock said.

"I though you said you killed him, in fact I was sure of it" Molly questioned.

"I was seventeen and mummy and I where supposed to be watching him. I left the room for 6 minutes at most and his lungs stopped moving" he said.

"Oh my god" Molly said.

"Mummy didn't blame me, but Mycroft always has. It's what started all this mess we're in now. He was really close to dad, and I was close to mummy" he remembered.

"That's terrible, Mycroft can't blame you for something like that" she said.

"He has for 16 years, and every year they visit his grave on the day he died. I went for the funeral and I got so many hateful stares i'll never go back" he stated. Molly's mouth was open, those horrible snobby people.

"Your father died, and they all blamed the seventeen year old" she said in disbelief.

"Mycroft was 24 and people liked him better than me, they got along with him better than me. He rallied them against me. Everyone really liked my dad, and they all hated me so they found an excuse to do both" he said as Molly started to shake her head.

"And people wonder why you only have 2 friends" she said.

"It's in my professional opinion that you did not kill your father, he died from a disease that he had had for who knows how long and you had nothing to do with it. It's not like if you had been in that from you could have made his lungs work it just wasn't going to happen" she said.

"At least I have one person on my side" he said.

"What about your mother,you said she didn't blame you" Molly stated.

" I don't know what mummy thinks, she probably believes I stabbed his lungs with a quill" he said. Molly giggled and got up from her position.

"Lets drop this conversation and forget about the whole thing, that's what you need" she said

"That's not what I need" he said.

"Then what do need" she asked.

"You"

"I swear your going to use that line till the day you die" she said.

"Or the day when my son kills me"

THE NEXT WEEK

"Where are we Molly" Sherlock asked.

"You know exactly where we are" she said as se got out of the car. She walked over to Sherlock's side and pulled the blindfolded detective out.

"We are in...South Hampton" he said. Molly pulled of s blindfold and gave him a confused look.

"WAY off, you really haven't been here in a while" she said. Sherlock looked around and saw a giant copper gate with marble posts. Beyond that gate he saw rows and rows of small buildings and tiny slabs.

"Take me home, Molly" he said.

"No, it's been a week. All of the people who would normally visit have been gone for a while" she said. Sherlock began to walk back to the car, but before he was able to Molly locked it.

"Unlock the care Molly" he asked.

"No, we are going to do this" she said. Sherlock looked at the car, then the graveyard, the back to the car again. Probably wondering what he could use to break the window.

"Come on Sherlock, nobody will be here. It's just you and me, besides I want to see where I'm going to be buried one day" she stated proudly.

"We aren't married, who said you'd be buried here" he asked.

"All it takes is a matter of time before you realize that you'll never find anyone else and I'm not going anywhere" said Molly as she made her way to the gate. Sherlock sighed and took a big breath before following her. Molly stood at the gate waiting for it to open.

"Is there an attendant or is there a pass code or something" she asked as she looked around.

"The gate is for hearses, there's a side door over here Molly" he said as he pointed t the little door by the gate. Molly out on her "I hate you, Sherlock" face and made her way through the door.

"So where exactly is this plot" Molly asked.

"The Holmes Family doesn't have a plot, we have a mausoleum and its quite a walk to it. The older you family is the further back you are" he said.

"How old is your family" Molly asked.

"Let me just put it this way, to us the Queen is from new money" he said as he started to walk. Molly was slightly scared, but followed him anyway. In her hand she had one simple red rose. They walked in silence for at least twenty minutes before Molly saw a large building at the back of the graveyard. Molly happened to glance at some of the headstones she passed and she saw that they all where Holmes too.

"Hey Sherlock, does your family own this entire graveyard" Molly asked.

"Mainly, there are a couple close friends, some brother-in-laws, but all the head stones are 3rd children, and 4th children. The mausoleum is for head of the families only" he said. Eventually they made it to the mausoleum and made their way in. It was an wiry building, but surprisingly well taken care of. Guess if your rich they even take good care of you in the after life. Moly walked over to one spot that had bunches of white roses around it

"I feel out of place" she said as she held up her tiny red rose. Molly walked over to the one spot and looked at the plaque:

Thaddeus Commodore Holmes

Father- Mordecai James Holmes

Mother- Prudence Ruth Holmes

Wife- Agatha Helene Holmes

Sons- Mycroft Octavius Holmes

Sherlock Hamlet Holmes

A business man, a Holmes, a husband, and a father

Born- 1957

Died- 1997

"Wow they mention his last name before his family" she said.

"Yes" he said.

"Wow, you and Mycroft have interesting middle names" Molly said.

"My father picked Mycroft's, it supposed to be powerful or something like that, and my mother picked mine, it's her favorite character from Shakespeare" he said.

"Can I call you Hammy" she asked.

"Certainly not" he said. He looked at the plaque for a long while, he hadn't seen it since it was first out in place. Molly looked at him,he looked ok, but Molly knew better.

"It's ok Sherlock" she said.

"I never said anything was wrong" he said.

"You show it"

"No I don't"

"I have really good eyes" she said.

"Sherlock you have t realize that there is no way in hell that this was your fault. Your brother pinned it on you because he was grieving over his dad, and you where easy to pick on" she said. Sherlock didn't reply he just looked at his dad's grave.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said as she walked out. Sherlock watched her leave and once she was gone he let out a dee breath. He blinked rapidly and started to speak, but his better judgement stopped him. Of course he has never listened to his better judgement.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"I know I spent more time hanging around crime scenes then doing stuff that you would have had me do. I know I should have payed attention in Holmes 101, because I don't know how to be apart of the society that comes so easy to mummy and Mycroft" he whispered.

" I cared more for myself than I did about you and... I haven't been able to stop. You should have shook me around and made my into another Mycroft, but you didn't" he said as she started to get choked up.

"I'll never know if you didn't do it because you couldn't or if you realized that I wasn't supposed to be like that, and I'll never know. Just know that I will...forever...be grateful that you didn't give up on me, or dump me on someone else's doorstep like I heard Grandmother tell you to do" he stated. With that Sherlock got up and walked out of the mausoleum, but as he walked out Molly walked in.

"If you don't mind Sherlock I would like of pay my respects" she said. Sherlock nodded and rushed out the door, but not before Molly took notice of his watery eyes. Moll walked over to the grave and as down on the floor with her legs crossed.

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Holmes. I just want to say...that you taught your son how to be a great man, and he's turned into a good man. I know you probably wouldn't approve of me and Sherlock, but can you do me a favor, Mr. Holmes. Your sons have be torn apart by your passing and I believe that your the only one who can fix it" she asked.

"I remember when my dad died and I was much older than Sherlock. I don't think I could have pulled through without my brother, I can't imagine how it would be t have my brother blame me for my dad's death" she said quietly. Molly got up and placed her tiny red rose on the floor by his plaque.

"They need you Thaddeus" she said as she turned and walked away. Molly walked towards the door and left the building. Sherlock was waiting for her outside, he saw her and he started to walk away. Molly followed close behind. They both walked in silence just as they had before. Once they arrived at the front, they both noticed something odd. There was an extra car, a black town car. The side door creaked open an in stepped Mycroft with a bouquet of white roses.

"Ah, brother dear" he said once he saw the pair.

"I though you payed your respects a week ago" said Sherlock through gritted teeth.

"I had to cancel at the last minute, but something told me father wouldn't mind" Mycroft said.

"So you brought white roses to, I feel silly for bringing my little tiny red rose" Molly said trying to easy then tension.

"My father didn't like red roses they symbolize love and passion, but a white rose symbolizes serenity and charm. My father was a weird one, he's more like you then you think Sherlock" said Mycroft.

"Does that mean you'll blame me for two suicides" Sherlock retorted.

"This petty fued between us is childish, it does need to stop" Mycroft demanded.

"This feud was barley sibling rivalry until you accused me of killing dad" Sherlock said.

"I was 24 and my father, the man I love most, the only person who understood me, had just died and my 17 year old brother was in the next room. What would you have suggested I do" he asked.

"Comfort your family, help your 17 year old brother who was in the next room, not act like a bully to your own family" Molly piped in.

"I see Molly finally grew some vocal chords" he jabbed.

"Yeah that happened just after you sold your baby brother out for a non existence key" retorted Molly.

"Are you going to have your lady friend fight your battles for you Sherlock" Mycroft teased. Molly threw her things down and got right up into Mycrofts fat face.

"I won't fight this for him, I WILL FINISH THIS" she demanded.

"You know something Mycroft, when my father was dying my brother was on drugs. I had to go and find him and bring him to his father's death bed, I know what it's like when something pulls apart siblings. You used to have those little nicknames that you haven't called each other in years, you had all these inside jokes that you still lush at by yourself. It took the death of my father for my brother and I to come together, what's it going to take for you two. If this feud continues you'll probably worry your mummy into the grave, will you come together then or will you blame each other for that TOO" Molly said as she backed off. They all stood there in silence for a little while until eventually Sherlock walked over to his elder brother and held out his hand.

"For mummy, Mykie" he said.

"For mummy, Sherly" Mycroft repeated. Then they both shook hands and pulled into a hug. For the first time in 16 years the Homes brothers where reunited. All thanks to Molly Hooper, with a little bit of help from Thaddeus Holmes.

Thanks you, I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment,mans as always THANKS FOR WATCHING


	32. Molly Happens to be Attractive

Hello everyone it's time for another Sherlolly story. This story contains some jealous Sherlock so mentally prepare yourself. ENJOY

"Hiiiiii Molly" Mary said as she walked into 221B, with John close behind. She gave her best friend a big hug.

"Oh my goodness you look great" she said in astonishment.

"Thanks, you guys want to sit down" said Molly. Mary made her way to the living room and John followed behind her. When they arrive they came upon a very adorable scene. Sherlock mumbling deduction to his sons as he rocked him in his arms.

"Aren't you just the model father" said Mary to Sherlock. Sherlock snapped out of his mind palace and stopped talking.

"I just solved a brutal triple murder for my son, I'm not that exemplary" Sherlock retorted. Molly smiled at her husband and Sherlock transferred the baby to her.

"So what brings you two to 221B" Sherlock asked. Mary smiled at John and John kinda just raised his eyebrows back at her.

"We- Well I say we I mean I had the BEST idea the other day" she said. Sherlock silently groaned to himself. Mary's ideas always led to something that she and Molly would enjoy, but something John and himself dreaded.

"And just what is this spectacular idea" asked Sherlock.

"We'll I though that since I've been working really hard lately and Molly's shuffling between the baby and you and the morgue. Plus you and John have been putting a lot of bad guys behind bars. So I though we should all take a brake and go somewhere nice to relax" Mary said. Sherlock sighed, while Mary and Molly might enjoy this little venture he knew for a fact that John and himself would be sitting in some lobby for an eon. Mary saw that Sherlock and Molly where hesitant.

"Come one guys. We'll go to a hot spring somewhere and go swimming. MOLLY I know you have finally worked off all of your baby fat, you could show it off" Mary begged. Molly shook her head un-assuredly.

"I don't know Mary, what about Wellie we can't just up and leave him we're parents now" Molly said responsibly.

"It'll just be an afternoon, I'll hire a babysitter. He won't even now your gone" she begged. Sherlock saw the gears in Molly's head began to turn and it worried him. Molly looked down at her son then at the hopefully blonde.

"One day that's all" Molly asked.

"He won't even know your gone" she said.

"I'll know that we're gone" said Sherlock trying to derail this terrible train.

"Shut up Sherlock" Mary snapped.

"Fine I'll go" Molly caved. Sherlock groaned in agony.

"Oh come on Sherlock, you'll get to see Molly in a bikini don't act so upset" Mary scolded him.

"I don't need to see her scantily clad to enjoy her" he retorted.

"But it's not hindering the experience now is it" Molly said. Sherlock gave her one of his patented 'I hate you' looks and she of course shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Hey Molls, go run and get your bathing suit so I can see it" asked Mary.

"Uh sure...can you just hold Wellie for a second" blubbered Molly. Molly carefully gave Wellington to Mary and shot off towards her bedroom. Mere seconds after his mother had left Wellie he began to cry, and there was nothing Mary could do to stop it. Sherlock was wincing at the scene.

"Give him here already" he said to Mary and she had no qualms about that. Once he was in his fathers arms everything seems to be ok.

"I'll just...go and...uh help Molly" said Mary as she followed Molly's route. Sherlock comforted his son and couldn't help but smile at the fleeing woman.

"And you wish to procreate with her" Sherlock said to John.

"What can I say she is pretty and smart, but she is not good with kids at all" John recounted.

"You know what that means" Sherlock said.

"What" John asked.

"Your going to be a Mr. Mom" said Sherlock.

"I. Will. Not" John defended.

"Do you prefer another term. Perhaps house husband or domestic engineer" Sherlock teased.

A WEEK OR SO LATER

"I don't get why people find this relaxing" Sherlock said as he laid his head back on the plastic patio lounge chair.

"I don't know but for once it's sunny and I'm taking it in" said John. Both men where clad in swim trunks. John's where in a camouflage pattern while Sherlock wore a stylish black paisley print.

"You should put on some sun block Sherlock, god forbid your alabaster skin got burnt, England would fall" teased John.

"Did you read that in Home Living magazine while doing a load of laundry" asked Sherlock, and John shut up.

"Where are Mary and Molly" asked Sherlock.

"I don't know some nonsense about bathing suits or something like that" answered John. Sherlock closed his eyes in an attempt to catch up on some sleep. It had been approximately 20 minutes of silence before John spouted of again.

"Woah" said John. Sherlock didn't care to respond.

"Sherlock I know I'm a married man, but you've got to check out this girl. She is working it" John said.

"I don't care" Sherlock said.

"You would if you saw her" said John. Sherlock sighed and opened his eyes.

"Fine, you've peeked my curiosity. Where is she" he said.

"Ada boy Sherlock" John said. He pointed to a girl about 200 feet away. She had on a white bikini with navy blue stripes running across it. She had big gold sunglasses and a white floppy hat that covered her face.

"She is...interesting" Sherlock said.

"Interesting! That girls a bit more than interesting" John stated. Suddenly Sherlock heard a phone buzz and John grabbed for his pockets.

"It's Lestrade" he said as he read the message. Suddenly the girl looked over towards the two men and saw Sherlock staring at her. She then started to make her way over to the men.

"John...JOHN she's coming over her" Sherlock said as he started to panic. John immediately put down the phone.

"What do you mean she's coming over here Sherlock" he said worriedly.

"I mean she saw me looking at her and now she is walking towards us JOHN" Sherlock said.

"What do we do" John said as he started to scramble.

"I don't know this is your area"

"MY AREA, MY area what do you mean by my area" John said as the girl closed in. Once she was in hearing range the two men struck relaxed poses that certainly didn't look relaxed.

"Hey guys" he girl said.

"Um Madame I don't think you've understo..." Sherlock started to say, but was cut off by the girl removing her hat and glasses. It was Molly, this made John burst into laughter.

"What are you calling me Madame for and what's so funny John" Molly asked. Sherlock was caught off guard.

"Umm uh"

"We though you where just random chick, oh my" John said as he started to calm down. Molly suddenly realized.

"Where you checking me out Sherlock" she asked.

"That's exactly what he was doing" John said.

"I don't 'check people out' Molly and if anyone was checking anyone out is was John" Sherlock said.

"Sellout" John whispered. Suddenly the group saw Mary from across the way, she had on a hot pink one piece.

"Damn John look at that babe, I could hook you up if you'd like" Sherlock said jokingly which made Molly laugh.

"Ha ha aren't you so funny" John mocked. Soon Mary joined them.

"Hi guys. Oh my gosh MOLLY you look absolute HOT" Mary said upon seeing her friend.

"Thanks" Molly shyly spat out.

"Welllll...how do i look" Mary said as she did a quick turn.

"Absolutely beautiful" said John, but Mary huffed.

"John as much as I appreciate you saying that I don't want to look beautiful I want to look hot and sexy" Mary said.

"And you do" John told her. Mary smiled and bent down to give her husband a kiss.

"I love you John" she said.

"I love you to Mary" John said as Sherlock and Molly just kinda watched.

"Come on Molls, lets go get some towels" Mary said as she motioned for her buddy to join her. Molly followed her and went over to a far off rack. Moments later a group of young guys with perfect tans walked up to Sherlock and John.

"Hey dude, is that striped chick with you" asked one of the boys to Sherlock. Sherlock didn't know who they where talking about.

"I don't understand" he replied.

"You know dude, is that brown haired girl up for grabs" they asked again. Sherlock still did understand, but luckily John intervened.

"Uh what he means to say is no, not really. You see they have this thing going on" John said.

"Ohhh sorry dude, we's just checking" said the younger man, then he and his group left.

"What where they talking about" Sherlock asked.

"They where asking if you where in a relationship with Molly" replied John.

"Why" asked Sherlock.

"Because they wanted to know if she was single or not" John replied.

"Why" Sherlock asked.

"Because they wanted to know if they could...um get together with her" he said.

"And what does 'get together with her' mean exactly""asked Sherlock.

"Don't make me do this Sherlock...they want to get together to um...date...or go out for a drink" John explained.

"Why would they want to do that" asked Sherlock who was still completely clueless.

"Because...Molly as of lately is looking very attractive" John explained.

"Molly always looks attractive" Sherlock replied.

"Yes, but she hides that under fifteen layers of jumpers do we can't see how attractive she is" John said.

"So they saw Molly, found her attractive, saw Molly speaking to us, asked me if I was involved with her so they would know if she was available to be with them" Sherlock asked.

"Basically" John replied.

"How rude, they don't even know Molly. Just because her body fits societies preferences for beauty they think she'd be willing to go out with them. They assume all of that off of her appearance" said Sherlock who was getting a little mad.

"Yeah pretty much, it's not very nice when you think about it, but at least they asked you if you to where together before they attempted anything" said John. Sherlock was about to reply, but he saw Molly and Mary where coming back. They came back with a couple of towels and they both sat down next to the guys.

"Here Molly" Sherlock said as he took a towel come her and drapped it over her shoulders, effectively covering her up.

"It feels a little cool out here" Sherlock said. John just rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you mad. It's the hottest day in Britain since...ever. I'm not going to cover up with a towel" she said as she took the towel off.

"And why would she, she looks AMAZING. you've got to tell me how you did it Molly. I swear you've been getting the eye from so many guys" Mary said. This made Sherlock very unhappy.

"Just a minutes ago some guys came over here and asked if you where available" said John with a smug expression in his face. Molly was shocked.

"Really, what did you say" she asked.

"Well...Sherlock told them you where taken and they left" John said simply. Molly smiled. Suddenly a man walked up to the group. He position himself in front of Molly.

"Hey, um I know this is a little awkward but I saw you from across the pool and your very beautiful, would it be at all possible if I could have your number, we could go for a drink sometime" he asked her. Molly didn't know what to say.

"I uh...I'm actually"

"Married" Sherlock butted in. The man realized and felt silly.

" oh I'm sorry, don't I feel silly" he said.

"We have a child" Sherlock blurted again as he subtly put his arms around her waist.

"That's really cool...I guess I'll be going" the man said as he turned and left. Mary's mouth looked to be in a permanent O position and John had on a 'well that was interesting' face.

"Wow Sherlock, I've never seen you jealous before" Molly said.

"I wasn't jealous Molly, I'm Sherlock Holmes I don't get jealous" he said.

"Bull crap Sherlock you where jealous" Mary said. Sherlock gave her a death glare but she just laughed at him.

"It's ok Sherlock, there is no need to be jealous. I only want you" Molly said.

"Yes, but I don't like the way they look at you. They look at you like your a piece of meat" he told her.

"But you and I know I'm so much more, and that's all that matters" she said. Sherlock began to think, which was dangerous.

"Yes, but just to make sure" he said. Sherlock grabbed both sides of her head with his hands and just planted no one on her. He opened his eyes and saw the shoulders of a few men subtly fall, and when Sherlock felt satisfied with the results he released her.

"There that should do it" he said.

"I hope you get jealous more often" Molly said even though she was a little stunned. John and Mary just kinda watched.

Hey everyone it's me again, surprised. I have never written Jealous Sherlock and I have to say I love it. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	33. Philip Moore vs Sherlock Holmes

Hello everyone. A little piece inspired by a person I'm following on tumblr. ENJOY

Sherlock waited just behind the television set for his queue. He still didn't know why he was doing this, he was a consulting detective not a paparazzi boy. Just because he solved a couple of high profile cases and shoved himself off a building doesn't make him media worthy.

"AND A SPECIAL GUESS MR. SHERLOCK HOLMES THE CONSULTING DETECTIVE HIMSELF" said the host of this annoying program. Sherlock heard thunderous applause which surprised him. He stepped out onto the stage and quickly scurried over to his seat, he didn't acknowledge the audience, the host, or even the other celebrities sitting next to him. Sherlock looked out into the crowd and in the middle row on the aisle was Molly smiling right at him. He gave her a very small smile and turned his attention to his fellow guests. There where two, an actress who was obvious excited about performing nude in the theatre, how droll. Then there was the blonde bearded movie star who sat furthest away from him, he looked like a trickster. The type who would come up with elaborate plots to sooth his own devilish needs.

"SOOO. Mr. Holmes how is it knowing that your the most brilliant man in England, Nay, the entire world" asked the host.

"It's been that way my entire life so I don't have a point of comparison" replied Sherlock. The audience erupted in laughter, why.

"Well...I guess if your going to be in your line of work and of course factoring in the things that you've done I guess it's ok for you to have a big ego" said the host. Sherlock just sighed, hopefully this would be over soon.

"ANYWAY, we must talk about your new movie MR. PHILIP MOORE LETS GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, tell us about it" said the host to the other man on the couch. The star then began to rant and rave about his blockbuster movie and how his character was exploring himself more in this one than he had in the previous one, it was hideous for Sherlock to hear. He looked out into the crowd and saw his little Molly beaming at him. She saw that he was looking at her and she gave him two thumbs up. This made Sherlock giggle, which didn't escape the host's ears.

"The something funny Sherly" he asked. Sherlock considered strangling him for calling him Sherly but decided on a more civilized approach.

"There was someone in the audience that amused me" he said. He glanced over to Molly and saw even from far away that she had turned a bright shade of red.

"SPEAKING of the audience. Many people in this crowd are obviously dedicated to these people on this couch. LETS SEE WHO IS THE BIGGEST AND MOST DEDICATED FAN IN THE AUDIENCE SHALL WE. EVERYONE WHO IS A DEDICATED FAN RAISE YOUR HAND" the host shouted at the people. Suddenly throngs of woman and a few men raised their hands highly. The host grabbed a microphone and made his way into the crowd. Sherlock saw Molly raise her hand up, how foolish of her. The host soon found a woman and put the microphone to her face.

"What's your name sweetheart" he asked.

"Lynn" she said.

"Well Lynn, which one of those people are you dedicated to, and what makes you the most dedicated"

"Well I'd give my heart and soul to Philip Moore, so I'm a def Mooreman. I would take a bullet for him so that's what makes me dedicated" she said proudly, this woman is insane. Who would take a bullet for some man just because he plays a character on the movie screen, insane. The host seemed impressed so he moved on to another lady.

"HIIIIIIIII, IM KENNEDY AND IM A FRICKEN MOOREMAN. I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES AND GROW OLD WITH HIM" she yells in the microphone. The host got noticeably creeped out and walked away very quickly. He strode to the other side of the aisle, and picked out a tall, muscular man.

"Hello mister and who do you love" the host asked.

"Ms. Lily Li, and may I say I can't wait to see her naked on that stage, but I've come all the way from Russia. That's like a 50 hour bus ride" the man said in a thick russian accent. The host was very impressed.

"I might as well sit down nobody can top that" he said. He didn't listen to his own advice and he picked another fan from the audience, but this was no ordinary fan. Sherlock watched as he picked Molly and put a microphone in her hand, oh this will be fun.

"What's your name dearie" he asked.

"Um...Molly" she said is her shy tone.

"Hello Molly, who are you a fan of" he asked.

"Well I'm not a fan really, ...but Sherlock Holmes" Molly said. The audience groaned in disappointment, they didn't want it hear about how much she admired the curly haired detective they wanted to hear about how she was crazy for the movie star.

"Really, what makes you a fan of his" he asked.

"Well I'm not a fan really, I'm his girlfriend, and I helped him fake his death and resurrect him at a time when he wouldn't even give me the time of day, so that makes me pretty dedicated" she said. The audience awwwed at her lovely story.

"Did you really ignore her Sherlock" the host asked him. Sherlock picked up his head and just nodded at him. The audience frowned at him.

"It's true Mr. Holmes that you've been voted Britain's Sexiest Man, while I'm still talking to you what are your thoughts on the matter" the host shouted at him.

"I don't care about trivial things such as that" Sherlock replied. The host turned to Molly.

"Is that why you did all that stuff, because he's something pretty to look at" the host hinted jokingly. Molly giggled into the microphone.

"It's not why I did it, but honestly I do believe Sherlock is more handsome and charming than any man on earth, even Philip Moore" she said. Th audience booed Molly, and the movie star laughed at her.

"Oh this will not stand" Philip said. He got up and walked into the crowd and over to Molly. Sherlock's face grewed worried along with the rest of him. Philip walked over to Molly and gave her a very intimate hug and his hands rested on the small of her back, just a little to close to Molly's butt for Sherlock's comfort. Sherlock was in a state of shock and he felt his face contorting weirdly and he fixed it hopefully soon enough so people hadn't seen it. The detective shifted uncomfortable in the couch, but nobody seemed it care. Philip pulled away from Molly and began to walk back to his seat. Once he had plopped himself down he showered everyone with a pompous and accomplished attitude.

"I believe I just stole your girlfriend Sherlock" he said to him. Sherlock's face tightened in rage. Nobody touched his pathologist. Without thinking Sherlock got up from the couch and briskly walked over to Molly's position in the crowd. Everyone was wondering and waiting to see how he would retaliate. Sherlock got up to Molly and put one of his hands on the side of her head and leaned into her face. Moments laters his lips pressed against her and he tried to give her the most passionate, the most powerful kiss he could muster. Sherlock heard the crowd erupted in applause and shouts. When Sherlock pulled away he saw a very stunned Molly. He took his hand back and made his way back to the couch. He sat himself down and took joy in Philip's amazed face.

"Woohoo" he said sinisterly

HOURS LATER

Incoming call: John Watson.

"Should I pick it up" Sherlock asked Molly.

"Why not" Molly simply replied. Sherlock clicked the button and seconds later John's voice came through.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE" he yelled.

"WHEN THAT MOORE GUY HUGGED MOLLY YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD JUST SEEN MORIARTY FLY AWAY ON A UNICORN" yelled John again.

"Are you just call of me to recap my exploits" asked Sherlock.

"HELL YEAH"

Hey everyone it's me again. I watched Benny Cumberbatch on The Graham Norton show and I was thoroughly pleased. Then I went on tumblr and a girl proposed a fic where Sherlock was on the show and Molly was in the crowd, well I stepped it up. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	34. A Reunion NOBODY Will Ever Forget

Hello everyone. People have been asking me what's the deal with Mycroft well I've decided it's time for some quality times with the Holmes family, and I do mean the Holmes family. WARNING LABEL This is going to be a more serious story rather than just be a piece of fluff. so if you don't want that this is your warning. also if your not open minded to some values that some people hold today this might not be your fic to read. ENJOY

"Tell me again why we have to go to this thing every five years" asked Remington as he slid his vest on.

"I don't know it's something, Grandmum came up with, at least it's not every year" Wellingotn said as he out on his favorite aftershave.

"Well I think it's stupid...I've always though it was stupid. Why should we all gather at Grandmum's estate to have conversations with people we are forced to talk to every five years" Remmy whined.

"Don't complain to me, I always enjoy seeing the family" Wellington lied.

"Says the man who punched a cousin last time" retorted Remington. Wellington sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"The faster we get out of here the sooner we get there, and the sooner we arrive home" Wellington stated.

"Whatever floats your boat"

A LONG DRIVE LATER

" I don't even know half of these people, I delete them after we leave everyone knows that" whined Sherlock.

"Just say hello, make a NICE comment on their investments and move on" said Molly.

"And whatever you do don't punch anyone" said Livingston as Wellington gave him a death glare.

"Is no one going to forget that" asked Wellie.

"Nope" everyone said simultaneously. Molly leaned forward and knocked on the expensive wood door. Moments later an oldish man with jet black hair with grey patches on the side, slicked back tastefully, opened the door.

"Oh, the weird side of the family has arrived" he said.

"Hello to you too, Wallis" Sherlock said. Livingston dug his elbow into Remington's side.

"Who is he again" he whispered.

"I don't know, I think he's dad's cousin or something" he whispered back. Wallis stepped aside and allowed the family to enter. They all stepped into the family mansion, and a good crowd of people where already there. Sherlock's mother, Agatha, invited her family along with her late husbands family. Sherlock looked around for a place to hide, but it was to late, an older lady walked over to him and gave him a hug. His mother always had been the more expressive one.

"It's good to see you here, Sherly" she said. Sherlock cringed when he heard his nickname.

"Oh Molly, your looking more lovely than ever" Agatha complimented as she gave her daughter-in-law a small hug. Molly prayed that she didn't smell like death and formaldehyde.

"Dear me, you boys have grown much more handsome since we last met" Agatha said as she gave her grandsons a once over.

"It's genetics" Remington said gloatingly.

"If you call spending far to much money on expensive shampoos and conditioners genetics then I guess your correct" Wellington said to himself.

"Are Benny and Demy here" asked Livingston before his brothers broke out into World War III.

"Yes I do believe so, they are in the library with Mykie" she said. Livingston gave her a curt smile and made a beeline for the library. He found the correct door, after a few tries, and came upon his cousins reading old dusty books.

"Thank god your here" Livy said. Benedict and Demetrius looked up.

"Why do you say that" they asked.

" I don't think I could survive some of these family thing if you two weren't around" he said.

"Oh look Benedict, Livingston actually needs us. He has finally stopped snogging the Watson girl long enough to remember we exist" Demetrius said.

"Come on Demy don't be like that, Heather is the reason I need you two right now" he begged.

"Why would you need us to deal with her" asked Demy.

"Well, people are going to ask if I've got a girlfriend, and I don't plan on lying to them. I don't think they are going to take to her very well" he said. The two brothers gave each other devilish looks.

"Really, the family, not liking Heather Watson, the daddy's girl" Demetrius

"The girl with more military training than most army Privates" said Benedict

"The girl who goes to the gun range for fun" said Demetrius

"The girl who believes a cup of tea is surpassed by the powder packets you get in MREs" said Benedict

"The girl who thinks pink is an except and color for EVERYTHING and I do mean everything" said Demetrius.

"The girl who dotes on romance and flowers and if she doesn't get them will put you in a head lock faster than you can say Richard Brook" said Benedict

"The girl who has John Watson as a father and dares to date a Holmes" said Demetrius.

"I get it she's a little unusual" said Livingston.

"Pfft, a little unusual is just the tip of the iceberg, underneath the surface of the water there is a crap ton of crazy" Demy told him.

"Will you just help me" Livingston asked again.

"We'll try, but your asking a lot" Benedict said. Livingston sighed in relief, he knew that if Benedict and Demetrius could win over people they would accept Heather easier. He didn't want his family to reject the love of his life.

"There is going to me a meeting for all of the males in just a few minutes, we'd better get going" said Benedict as he looked at his pocket watch. He thinks that thing makes him look cool, but in reality it makes him look like a Batman villain. Livingston followed his cousins through the large house into a large room full of big brown leather sofas and chairs. The room was noises with chatter, but Livy saw his father leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room. He was about to make his way over there when a older man clapped his hands together and the room fell silent.

"Roll call" he said. Suddenly Wallis stood up and held a ledger in front of him.

"Roderick Silas Holmes" he read.

"Here" said the older man.

"Wallis George Holmes...here" he said

" Sir Mycroft Octavius Holmes" he read. Mycroft got up from his chair.

"Present" Mycroft said with a small bow, he was always one for dramatics. Wallis looked at the next name on the list and sighed.

"Sir Sherlock Hamlet Holmes"

"I am...regretfully here" dad said.

"Benedict Julian Holmes"

"Here"

"Quentin James Holmes"

"Here, father" said a posh voice from the front of the room. Benedict gave him a hateful look. Benny hated Quentin. Quentin always tried to push himself up in the family rank, but Benny was never going it let that happen, not while he was still alive.

"Rutherford Walter Holmes"

"Here"

"Wellington Thaddeus Holmes" read Wallis, but nobody's answered. Everyone looked around and saw Wellie looking out a window.

"Mmmhhhm. Wellington Thaddeus Holmes, are you here" Wallis said louder. Wellington looked away from the window and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry, I was in my mind palace. It's actually interesting in their. Oh, but don't worry Cousin Wallis, I'm sure all of the rest of the gentlemen in this room find it just thrilling to hear you read off a list of names" Wellington retorted. A couple of the men chuckled, and Wallis glared at Wellington who just smiled at him.

"Demetrius Clifford Holmes" he continued.

"Here" Demetrius said. You could tell he wanted to say more, but he held himself back because his father was in the room.

"Remington Hamish Holmes" Wallis said, he knew he wouldn't get through that name without a witty reply.

"Why do you get to read the names Wallis, shouldn't it be someone we like" asked Remmy.

"I read the names because I'm the one that is chosen to do so" replied Wallis.

"Actually your not, you see you might think I don't care but I've read the rule book that comes along with this family and the leader of this little shindig is supposed to be a highly respected leader amongst the family" Remington said.

"Are you saying I'm not a highly respected leader of the family" asked Wallis.

"You couldn't lead a horse to water of the horse was dehydrated" Remington retorted.

"If you could please remain quiet for the remainder of this roll call that would just be wonderful"

"If it will make you stop talking i'll tape his mouth shut" said Sherlock, who gave a mischievous smile to his son who couldn't help but return it.

"Please do...anyway I was saying. Remington Hami..."

"I'm here for God's sake" Remington said.

"Livingston Mycroft Holmes"

"Here" said Livy.

"Finally, one of Sherlock's boys kept their mouth shut" said Wallis and the men in the room chuckled at his joke.

"At least my son's have more on their minds than who gets my money after I die" Sherlcok said, Wallis stopped laughing and continued.

"Alton William Holmes" he said.

"I'm here" said a boy from behind Livy.

"That concludes the Roll Call, but we have some guests today. They include Ms. Agatha Holmes' nephews. They are Mr. Franklin Perry Wheatley and his son Leander Washington Wheatley. Also Mr. Zebulon William Meyer and his son Marcellus Orville Meyer" Wallis said, and each man raised his hand when their names were called.

"Good, now does anyone have any new business they would like to present" asked Wallis. Remington raised his hand, and Wallis hesitantly acknowledged him.

"Well I've taken a recent look at our funds, and I believe if we all want to go to cheer camp this year we will defiantly have to have a bake sale. It's the only way" said Remington in a serious voice. The room chuckled once again, and once again Wallis was unamused.

"Very funny Remington, but we do actually have important things to discuss" Wallis said.

"We have to change our family crest" Mycroft said from his spot.

"Ah yes, as you all should know by now Mycroft and Sherlock have been knighted by the queen. They are the first Holmes' to be so honored, and this as changed our rank. Therefore we must change our family crest accordingly" Wallis spouted off. He was still a little sore that he had yet to be knighted, but the queen doesn't knight spoiled rich boys. She only knights national heros and those who are brave at heart.

"I say we we tell the queen we changed it and just keep it the same" said Sherlock who was in no mood to debate on this silly matter. Remington raised his hand again much to Wallis' annoyance, but he acknowledged him yet again.

"Why don't we honor the two knights and those in the Holmes family who have fallen" said Remington. This took everyone aback, that was deep and un-comical, very un-Remington.

"What does that look like to you Remington" asked Wallis. Remington gladly walked up to the front of the group and pulled out the little pad of paper he always carried. Habit of being a genius.

"We'll I say we keep all that helmet and leaf stuff around the shield, but we change the shield itself. I say we make that base coat black to represent something meaningful which will mean something to others. We can represent Uncle Mycroft and Dad with two noble birds, an Owl and a Raven which are both very intelligent and go along with our family motto, intelligentia vincit omnia, which we all know means intelligence wins over all. The two fouls can be looking over and protecting a elaborate white rose which will represent Thaddeus Holmes, a fallen member of our family, and also all the Holmes' who have gone before us" rattled off Remington as he sketched out the crest. The men watched in interest, all except for Sherlock who could care less. When he was done Remington handed the drawing over to Wallis, who took one look and snorted.

"Please Remington, what a silly idea, you taken this opportunity to play another joke on this family AND I will not have it" Wallis said, he looked to the group for reinforcement. There was none.

"So then we find someone who can draw and send this to the queen, that sound good" said Remington trying to diffuse the tension.

"I move that Wallis steps down from his position and Remmy fills his place" Sherlock said jokingly, but the others didn't take it as a joke. The entire groups lifted their hands and Wallis went and sat down in a nearby chair. Remington just stood up not knowing what to do.

"Uh, ok. Well I don't particularly enjoy these meeting is I know you all don't enjoy them either so I'll make this as quick as possible. We really don't have any old business because nothing ever really happens that will threaten the family, speaking of which Livy's got a girlfriend. You all might find that interesting, she loves guns and military stuff, but she's a totally girly girl which is a mystery even to me. I would watch her because Livy seems pretty serious about her, but I think she's alright to no worries there. Um...we aren't introducing any new family members soo..." Remington rambled as he saw Livingston steaming with rage, that was before he saw Mycroft stir.

"Ah yes Uncle Mycroft, do you have something to say" asked Remington. Mycroft turned to him and took in a deep breath.

"I'm getting remarried" he said. The group applauded for him, but Benedict and Demetrius where in total shock.

"Are you and mother getting back together" Demetrius asked for the two brothers. Benedict had been 15 and Demetrius was only 10 when their parents split up. They had always wished that their parents would find a solution to whatever problem had separated them, and remarry. Maybe their wish would come true

"No I'm not remarrying your mother" Mycroft said, and it broke the boy's hearts.

"Then who are you marrying, because we certainly haven't met her" Benedict said half heartedly.

"Hemmm mm ismmm gmmm"'Mycroft mumbled below his breath. Sherlock's eyes widened in shock, further than the ever had before, he had obviously heard what his brother had said and he was in totally shock.

"Seriously Mykie I've known for ages, but that choice is a low blow" Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" said Remington to Mycroft. Sherlock signaled at his son to stop, nobody should now what Mycroft was about to say. It would kill his reputation in the family.

"Come out with it already Mycroft" said Roderick, the oldest man in the room. The man Mycroft had looked up to after his father had died. Mycroft straightened himself up and took on a stance of power.

"His name is Gregory" he said proudly. The room fell silent, you could hear the dust settling on the furniture.

"Your...gay" said Demetrius after a long pause.

"Is that why you and mother split up" asked Benedict.

"Partially. She only married me so she could produce children to get her parents off her back. I frankly don't know why she stayed for 16 years" said Mycroft, with a little sadness in his voice. It became apparent he had cared for his wife.

"We...are...fake" Demetrius breathed out. The room fell silent once more, that is until a woman burst into the room what seemed like hours later.

"Are you gentlemen done in here, we are about to serve tea" said a spry young lady obvious from Agatha's side of the family.

"Yeah we're just about to wrap it up. Isn't that right gentlemen" said Remington. The men did nothing.

"In fact I call this meeting to a close. I'll see you all in 5 years" Remington said and he walked towards Mycroft and shuffled him out of the room. One by one the men all left.

"Do you know how stupid that was" said Remington when he and his uncle had escaped to the garden.

"I saw no better time to tell everyone" said Mycroft who pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it, Remington smacked it out of his hand.

"You could have at least told your own sons in private, you made them look like complete fools, telling them they where born to make Aunt Adelaide's parents shut up" Remington said.

"I suppose so" Mycroft said as he fished out another cigarette. Remington grabbed that one along with he whole pack, ripped them apart, and threw the on the ground.

"Aren't we being a littler over dramatic" said Mycroft.

"No, I'm not going to let you vent your frustrations that easily" he said. Remington saw Benedict and Demetrius coming towards them and decided it leave.

"Now it's time to clean up your mess" he said. Remington walked towards the house and past the brothers.

"We don't care you know" said Benedict who had always been the representative of the two.

"You don't care that your lives have been lies" said Mycroft.

"We don't care that your gay. We don't care that mom had us to trick Grandmother and Grandfather. Now we don't even care if you two ever get back together. We just care that we are all together" said Benedict.

"That's impossible" Mycroft said.

"No it's not. We can all keep in touch, go to your wedding, have a Christmas dinner, we just need to agree"

"This is more complicated than you boy understand" Mycroft said.

"Then explain it to us. We're 23 and 18 we can handle it" said Benedict.

"Fine you want the whole story, here it is. I met your mother while she was a worker for the queen you both know this. She had been on the run from her parents. She intrigued me and we got married. I had know of my 'condition' for sometime before your mother"

"Your gay, you don't have a disease stop calling it a condition" said Demetrius very sternly. If he was going to have a gay father he might as well have one that didn't hate himself.

"Fine, I knew I was...gay ever since I was young. I had always covered it up, and when I started feeling thing for your mother I though I had been cured by her. We got married and had Benedict and we where happy. Then we had Demetrius five years later, and your mother's parents found her shortly after he was born. Of course they where delighted that their daughter had found a rich man and had children, they finally approved of her. After that Adelaide changed, she...stopped being like she was when I first met her. Then one day years later I confronted her about it, she told me that she had married me because her parents wouldn't stop pestering her about getting married and having children. She told me how she picked me because she deduced that was...gay. She told me that she did fall in love with me after we had Benedict, but when her parents came back she was reminded why she had done this in the first place. She had planned to get married, have one child, get divorced, give the child to its father, then spend the rest of her life on her career. So we filed for divorce and you know the entire story" Mycroft said. The boys didn't know what to do. They had always though that their parents divorced because dad spent to much time at the office, or Mom was a little too spendy. Now they knew. It all made sense now. Why dad kept the boys after the divorce, why mum never called them, why when they went to visit her during the summer she would never look them in the eye. Demetrius started to cry, but stopped himself. Holmes men don't cry for anything, even if their parents had lied to them for their entire lives.

"So where does this Gregory guy come into play" he asked his father.

"I've always loved Gregory. I met him when he first came to Scotland Yard, I was ashamed of what I was so I never told him. When your mother came along it was like a blessing, so I just loved him from afar. He had the terrible wife, the woman was always cheating on him, but he wouldn't leave her because they had young children. One day I was at Scotland Yard we where working a case and he told me that he had seen me glancing over at him for years, he ask me if I liked him. I told him no, I loved him. Then he...well I won't say what he did, but we started dating soon after that, in secret mind you. Then two years later your mother found out and she said she had been putting off getting a divorce for the children's sake and told me why she married me. She wasn't at all hurt that I had been in a...gay relationship for two years. She was just happy that I wouldn't mind the divorce, which was wrong" Mycroft retold. Benedict and Demetrius where astounded.

"You'd been dating this bloke since I was 13" said Benedict.

"Yes, and just recently he had decided that his children are old enough that he and his wife can get a divorce" Mycroft. Suddenly you could see the gears turning in Demetrius' head and a light bulb suddenly went off.

"Lestrade's first name is Greg" he said.

"YOU'VE BEEN SHAGGING LESTRADE FOR 10 YEARS" he realized.

"I don't have to shout" said Mycroft.

"That's why he comes over to the house all the time...how did I not see it before" said Benedict, more mad at himself than his father.

"Your dull I guess" he said. The boys started to chuckled and Mycroft joined in.

"You know now we are going to have to have a serious talk with Lestrade, you know to make sure he's good enough to be a Holmes" Demetrius said. The laughter was cut off when the men saw Mummy Holmes waddled over towards them.

"Oh crap" Demetrius said.

"MYCROFT HOLMES, HOW DARE YOU COME OUT OF THE CLOSET AND DONT INVITE ME" she yelled at her older son. Mycroft was confused.

"You knew I was gay, mummy" he said. Agatha rolled her eyes.

"Of course I knew you where gay, I'm your mother. I knew from when you where 2 that your where gay. Once I made you participate in a play where you had to hold a girl's hand and you dreaded it until she got sick and she was replaced by her brother, then you couldn't wait" she said. Mycroft and his sons chuckled at little Mycroft's antics, but Agatha was upset.

"I'M very upset that you didn't invite me to your coming out party" she scolded him.

"How about I invite you to my wedding" he said trying to make amends to his mother. She had been the one he worried most about excepting him. Mycroft was very thankful he didn't have to tell his father, but perhaps like mummy he already knew.

"You better or I'll make that girl come down here and hold your hand" said the cross woman.

Hello everyone, did you enjoy it. Some people have messages me asking about Mycroft and his situation. They said the whole Ramilda story plus the fact that Mycroft has a son that is older than Wellington, has confused them. Well here is what I have stored in my head, in fact I'm actually writing another separate fic on this whole ordeal. I don't know when it's going to be up but hopefully before summer. I would love for you to read it. I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	35. Protect Her While I Do Body Shots Please

Hello everyone. It's time to get serious. ENJOY

Sherlock walked in from the London street into his home. It was unusually quite. Normally Livingston would be chatting with Molly about college, or Heather would be rambling about her personal life. Sherlock walked up the steps to 221 B and saw an unusual sight. Livingston was on the couch waiting for him with his arms crossed. He had a determined look on his face, he needed to speak to him about something personal maybe a little bit offending.

"Can I talk to you dad" Livingston asked. Sherlock removed his scarf.

"Certainly" he replied.

"Do you know how long you've been gone" Livingston asked.

"I'm hunting serial killers and mass murders, of course I know how long I was gone. 25 hours, 39 minutes, and 14 seconds" answered Sherlock to an unimpressed Livingston. That's the problem when you have children who are just as smart as you, they aren't impressed with you after they're 8.

"I've been gone for longer Livingston, it's never upset you before. I haven't missed any important milestones in your life, I've done we'll" Sherlock told his son, but Livingston just shook his head.

"It's not me I'm worried about its...mom" he replied.

"How so" Sherlock asked.

"Before you could leave for a couple of days and she'd have Wellie, Remmy, and Me to keep her busy and not lonely, but I'm leaving for Cambridge next week and she's going to be all by herself" Livingston said to his dad.

"I happen to recall a time when she spent almost all of her days by herself, I think she can handle a day or two every once in a while without me" Sherlock said as he removed his coat and hung it up along with his scarf.

"That's called being a single pathologist living in London, she hasn't been that person in a long time" Livingston retorted.

"And I still don't see the purpose of you three going to college, you've all said your going to band together and start a consulting detective business" Sherlock said to derail the conversation.

"You know why. Mom won't let us start the business unless we have college degrees, it's our deal. Besides your one to talk mister Bachelor's degree in chemistry" Livingston said. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Your Grandmum made me get that, and it was the only way I could get into Bart's morgue, some silly rule about have qualifications" Sherlock said.

"That was until they hired Mom right" said Livingston. Sherlock smiled.

"It was much easier we she came around" Sherlock fondly remembered, then cringed at the memory of the way he had treated her.

"Either way I'm leaving next week and I don't want to get a call at 2 in the morning from mom saying that you haven't been home in week, you know she always sends me to Angelo's and the owner still think I'm you and Uncle John's baby" Livingston said.

"I'll try" Sherlock said.

"We both know that's not good enough"Livingston said as he gave his dad that 'look'.

"You know I can't promise anything" he said.

"Bull crap, I use that excuse all the time on Heather when I don't want to go to some idiotic romantic comedy. It only works half the time for her. I'm not stupid" he sternly said.

"Who gave you the right to tell me anything about marriage" Sherlock said defensively.

"I'm the back-up" Livingston said.

"You act like I know what that means" Sherlock said.

"When Wellie let for college he still had Remmy and we to watch after mom. When Remmy left he relied on me to watch after her. I don't have anyone, I have to trust you" he said.

"You don't trust me to take care of wife" Sherlock said.

"I believe you'd protect her until you die, but that's not what I'm talking about" scolded Livingston.

"She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself" Sherlock said as he raised his voice

"I know that, but I'M SCARED" Livingston yelled at his father. This caught Sherlock off guard, Livingston never yelled, never. Not even when he was younger. He was the water that cooled off his brothers, he was the sensible one and he had just lost his cool.

"Your scared that I'm going to leave her alone for to long" he said

"Sometimes when you had been gone for a really long time we would see mom and she wasn't happy. It was hard for her waking up and NO ONE was there beside her" Livingston reminded him. Sherlock knew exactly what he was talking about. Livingston wasn't alive for _The Fall _he didn't remember the time when he was gone for the longest. Sherlock remembered it vividly. He had just finished off Moriarty's network, or so he had though. He raced to Molly's apartment and when he opened that door he saw her eating ice cream watching an old rerun of Scrubs. When she saw who had lock picked her door she dropped her bowl and ran towards him. She gave him he fiercest hug he has ever received in his life. That hug represented a year and a half of not knowing weather he was alive or dead, not knowing weather he was injured, sleepless nights when she just wanted to roll over and see her curly headed guy sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to her. Then she kissed him and he felt the joy, of him being alive, of him having succeeded, of him being there. What Livingston didn't know was that he felt the same thing ever time he came home from a long trip. Molly would give him a hug and a kiss and they all shared the same feelings, the same fear.

"I don't want you to shrug this off and don't just drag her along on cases making her feel like a third wheel. SHE MATTERS" Livingston said.

"Who ever said she didn't" Sherlock retorted back.

"You've been cruising on that whole 'you count' line ever since the fall. Sure you've said it since then but of course Mom counts she's a human being ever human being counts, you've never said that she matters" Livingston said.

"I married her, I've had three kids with her, I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. Actions speak louder than words" he retorted.

"But words count" Livingston told him

"They do...don't they" Sherlock said. He knew from the very start that he wasn't cut out for all this domestic tranquility. What was he going to do when Molly didn't have children to occupy her, she was going to turn to him and he wouldn't have the first clue as how to make sure she felt needed.

"Spend time with her now while you still can" said Livingston.

"What does that mean" asked a slightly insulted Sherlock.

"Statistics. Wives live longer than husbands, and woman usually live longer than men. One day something is finally going to kill you and she'll be alone" said Livingston.

"Your wrong I'm not going to die first"

"Statistics say other wise"

"She's going first"

"What makes you so sure"

"Even though its going to hurt like Hell when...she goes no spouse deserves to go to their husband's funeral twice" Sherlock said solemnly. Livingston heard it, the crack in his voice. Sherlock never wanted to see his Molly die and move on, but he couldn't live with her crying over his casket for a second time, Unacceptable.

"Just tell me that you won't leave her alone, you won't shut her out of your life, let her into the mind palace. I swear it improves the sex life" Livingston said in a more relaxed tone.

"What would you know about how letting a woman into your mind palace improves sexual enjoyment" Sherlock questioned. Livingston noticed he slipped up.

"Ab...solutely nothing" Livy stringed together.

"I thought Heather was one of those 'waiting till marriage' people" Sherlock questioned.

"She...was" Livingston said. Sherlock giggled at his son's embarrassment. Good for them, that Watson girl needed to relax.

"I'll promise to make sure I'm spending adequate time with your mother and to not tell John about what I just heard if you promise we one thing" Sherlock said.

"And what's that exactly"

"You keep you, and your brothers hands off of my Scotland Yard cases" Sherlock said.

"Hey Lestrade is the one who makes the calls and why have one Holmes when you can have three" Livingston joked.

"Doesn't matter you'll be to busy doing body shots at Cambridge to focus on Scotland Yard" Sherlock teased.

"No, I'm going there to get my BA in law and I'm out" Livingston said.

"That's a nice lie to tell your mother" Sherlock joked.

"I'm ready to get out in the field and save lives, avenge deaths. You've inspired me, heck you've inspired us all" Livy said.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't 'inspire' anyone"

"Are you kidding me. Wellie, Remmy, and I have never wanted to be anything else that what you are. Heather is going to business school so she can run Holmes Inc. Pricilla is going to be a forensic artist, and have you looked at Uncle John's blog recently there are thousands of comments on how you've changed people's lives and made them better people" Livingston pointed out.

"You mean a lot more to people than you thing, and that includes Mom" Livingston said again.

"I get your point Livy, you can stop shoving it in my face"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be... it's your mom, she's sort of hard not to defend"

"Why because she's a little shy"

"No, because she's so lovable and it would kill you to see anything happen to her even if you did cause it"

Hey everyone. I wrote this because it seems that everyone and their Aunt Una from Altuna has a Sherlolly story about Molly being upset because Sherlock runs off for long periods of time. I believe it wouldn't be so much Molly complaining to Sherlock, but more likely John or in this case Livy, the nerdy Brotha. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	36. Molly May Holmes

Hello everyone it's me again and today is MOTHER'S DAY. I hope you love this fic and I hope you have a very good Mother's Day. ENJOY

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"One long ring" said Molly.

"Maximum pressure in the fourth second" Sherlock chimed in.

"Relatives" the both said together. Molly got up from her chair and made her way to the door. She turned the knob and pulled. On the other side of the door was Wellington, Remington, Livingston and several others who Molly recognized instantly.

"Ohhh my gosh, what are you all doing here" she said in surprise.

"We've come to wish you a Happy Mother's Day" Said Wellie.

"Well...not we per say" said Remington.

"More...we all came to wish you well" said Livingston.

"Well come on in" Molly said as she ushered in the boys. The rest of the group followed behind them. This group included Jillian, Pricilla, Heather, and 7 children. The kids rushed up the stairs and their parents followed quickly to.

"GRANDDAD" the kids all yelled. Molly rushed herself up the stairs just in time to see all of her grandchildren huddled around Sherlock.

"Granddad I saw this girl at school and her cheeks where really red and I deduced that she had been with my teacher Mrs. Eldridge" said Wellington's boy Byron. Oh Byron one day he would learn, or maybe he wouldn't.

"What brings you all here" asked Molly. Suddenly all of the children started to giggle, this wasn't a good sign.

"Welllll the kids wanted to do something very special for Mother's Day" said Remington.

"Then why didn't all of you do something special for your own mothers" she said as she bent down to the kids eye level.

"Cause" said Francis, Livy's youngest son. Molly smiled down at him.

"Well then what is this very special something" Molly asked. Suddenly the children all lined up, and it seemed to be in alphabetical order. She swore sometime her kids had OCD.

"Molly May Holmes" all the children said at once.

"M is for motherly because your a mom and that's what you do" said Agatha, Remington's eldest daughter.

"O is for Optimistic, for always looking up" said Amity, Agatha's littlest sister

"L is for Lovable, to know you is to love you" said Byron

"L is for Limitless, once you set your heart on something, like granddad, it's yours" said Clemency, Remmy's second little girl, it was obvious to Molly that her children helped write some of this material.

"Yes is for always believing in others even when you didn't believe in yourself" said Felicity, Clem's younger sister.

"M is for Magical, you make the impossible happen. Like making granddad eat"mumbled Francis, the littlest of them all.

"A is for Abilities, of which you have many" said Thaddeus, Livy's big boy.

"Y is for Youth because your eternally young at heart"

"H is for Honest, your words are the truth when some happen to slip out of your mouth"

"O is for Oasis, for always making things peaceful even when they weren't"

"L is for Learned, for your mastery of all things dead"

"M is for Modest, which is your greatest advantage and curse"

"E is for Elegant, you have effortless style even under 15 layers of jumpers"

"S is for Selflessness, placing others before yourself"

"These aren't all the things that describe you, but they are 14 good reasons why we love you" all the children said at once. They stopped and waited for Molly's response. Molly had her hands up over her mouth and she was speechless.

"This is one of the best present I have ever received" she eventually said. All of her grandchildren smiled and ran over to her to give her a big hug.

"I love this family"

Hey everyone it's me. I know this one is kinda short and maybe a little cheesy but it's Mother's Day, ya get what ya get. So Molly and Sherlock have a totally of 7 grandkids just in case you where wondering. Wellie has Byron. Remmy has Agatha, Clemency, Felicity, Amity. Livy has Thaddeus, and Francis. Sooooooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	37. The Empty Place

Hello everone it's A NEW FRICKEN CHAPTER. I'm sure you've guessed this already though. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'm starting Driver's Ed. Also I went and saw the new Star Trek movie. P.s. I'm notorious for not crying at movies, I could watch titanic and CSI without blinking an eye. This new Star Trek movie made me blaw like a little baby, I've never cried so much for a movie. I hope you enjoy it. ENJOY.

There it was, a beacon of good or bad news depending on when, and where is was seen.

"Oh my gosh" said Molly. She didn't know what to think of this. This could ruin her, her career, her... Well maybe it wouldn't. Maybe this would be the only normal aspect of her life. Put the possibility of that was slim to none. There was only of way to find out.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER.

"Sherlock could you come here please" yelled Molly as she set out dinner. She had been planning this day for pretty much all her life.

"Whhyyyy" he whined.

"You need to eat, it's apart of our agreement" Molly told him. Molly heard footsteps walking towards her direction.

"What agreement" he said as he showed himself.

"An agreement I just made up that say you have to eat or I'll tamper with your experiments" she stated. Sherlock gave her a cold look.

"You wouldn't dare" he hissed.

"Try me" she hissed back. Sherlock sat down at his usually spot on the table and looked questionably at his wife. Molly sat down and began to eat her dinner, but Sherlock didn't even touch his.

"I made you favorite Sherlock, it's duck and I worked really hard on it" she told him, but he just kept looking at her.

"Why is there an extra place set at the table" he asked. Molly nearly jumped out of her seat for the excitement, he had noticed.

"Why do you think there is an extra seat" she asked him.

"The obvious answer would be that a guest is coming over, but seeing as you've already began to eat this is not the case. What is it then" he asked himself. He looked at Molly then back to the empty place setting.

"Between you and me Sherlock, nothing and everything is obvious" she quipped. Sherlock continued to deduced the setting. It was simply done. One plate, a fork, a knife, a napkin with a simple holder, and a glass. The utensils where sterling silver, which as far as he knew meant nothing. The plate napkin and cup where a dark navy blue color. Both Molly and his settings looked exactly the same. The glasses where not wine glasses, those would be typical for this type of setting. Sherlock's glass and Molly's glass contained water, strange Molly usually would go on and on about the health benefits of a glass of wine per day. Molly never set the table even to this standard. It was usually a serve yourself operation, why was this occasion different. Their plates held food while the extra setting did not, was she not expecting them till later. Today wasn't a holiday of any sorts, no anniversaries, no birthdays, so it must be a celebratory dinner which Molly was to announce a accomplishment of hers.

"What have you accomplished that we are celebrating" Sherlock asked her as he took a drink of the water Molly had set out. Molly smiled at him, but not her normal smile this one was pleased with herself.

"I've accomplished nothing, and I can't believe you don't know what's going on here. Your supposed to be able to tell everything about anyone with one look, your slacking" Molly marveled. Ok, a new hint. She didn't accomplish anything so it was... What had he done recently. He solved a case a week ago, low profile, a five, nothing special. What about John. He and Mary had moved out of their apartment 3 weeks ago into their house, but that was too long ago and irrelevant. Lestrade then. He had his wife had a baby a year ago, it supposedly fixed their marriage but he knew better. Well Sherlock said he what he really meant was Mycroft knew better, hint hint. Lestrade was out, what about...brother dear. Adelaide and him where the same as always. So domestic with that silly child, and so busy with other things ;Lestrade hint hint. Anderson was still alive and stupid so nothing there. Nothing was to be celebrated, so why was she celebrating.

"Your lying to me" he said, but Molly shook her head.

"I'm not...well maybe a little" she said. Sherlock smiled he knew it.

"It was a join effort" she said. Hmm. She had accomplished something with someone else. She and Mary had been researching how to improve Mary's chances of having a baby. Maybe they succeeded.

"Are John and Mary going it have a child" he asked, but Molly shook her head. Sherlock looked Molly up and down. He could find his answer on her. She had on one of her favorite jumpers, the one with cherries on it. She had taken a shower this morning, worked on 3 people before eating lunch with Mary, a chicken salad it seems she ate along with yet another glass of water. Then she worked on 2 more people before her shift ended, she came home, prepared dinner, and here she was. She didn't wear make-up and her hair was down. She was twisting her wedding ring she always did that when she was nervous, a sign that she feared he would leave her if everything went wrong, illogical. He was lost. He cleared his head and started from the beginning, the place setting. He returned his gaze to it and wondered. Why had she set a place at the table for a person she knew wasn't coming, or maybe...they had yet to come.

"Who is joining us Molly" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled very big, but corrected herself and focused on her food.

"I haven't decided yet" she plainly told him. Sherlock's forehead crinkled. What did she mean she hadn't decided yet.

"What does that mean Molly" he asked her.

" I haven't decided. Boy, Girl I don't know which" she said she continued eating. You could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Have you invited a transvestite to eat with us and are you decided which gender to identify the person as" Sherlock asked her. Molly burst into laughter.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" she giggled.

"Your not giving me much information to go on" he said.

"Your Sherlock Holmes, you can tell who murdered who with no evidence what so ever. You can figure this out if you would just use your brain" she told him.

"You've set this person a place at the table, but you don't expect them to come" he said and Molly nodded her head.

"You can't decided on the gender of the person and you consider the event that we are celebrating a joint accomplishment" he said as Molly nodded her head again.

"You said that you haven't yet decided in who is coming, therefore you don't even know if they will show up" he said.

"Oh I know this is going to show up" Molly said. Sherlock sighed, he had no idea what this was. It was killing him that Molly knew something he didn't.

"Just tell me Molly" he begged.

"I'll help you realize this on your own, how about that" she said. Sherlock nodded his head, anything so she would tell him.

"I don't know who is coming, I don't know their name, gender, or even what they will look like. I haven't set them any food because once they arrive they won't be able to eat it. We are celebrating a joint accomplishment which we accomplished together, and I don't know how to make it any clearer than that Sherlock" she said lovingly. Sherlock only had one question to ask.

"Is this person alive Molly" he asked her. Molly beamed at him.

"Yes" she answered.

"How long has this person been alive" he asked again.

"About a month and a half" she answered back. Sherlock took in a deep breath and Molly believe he had finally gotten it.

"Molly" Sherlock asked as his voice quivered.

"Yes Sherlock" Molly asked him, waiting.

"Are we going to have a baby" he asked her as Molly smiled at him.

"Yes we are" she simply replied. Sherlock was stunned, and he didn't know what to say. He took his hands and set them under his nose and over his mouth like he was praying.

"Aren't you happy Sherlock...we're going to have a baby" Molly said half excited and half worried at Sherlock's response.

"I'm...gonna...be a dad" he whispered to himself.

"Come over here Molly" he asked her. She got up and walked over to her husband. Once she got close her wrapped his arms around her lower back and pressed his ear up to her stomach. He heard nothing but the gentle sounds of her body doing its job. He knew better though, inside of her was a little Holmes building itself up and growing into a tiny consulting detective. Sherlock pulled his head away and kissed her stomach. Then he pulled her down to sit on his lap and he gazed into her eyes.

"We're going to be parents Sherlock" she said happily. She pulled him into a short kiss and then hugged him heartily.

"We are ...aren't we" he reminded himself. When they pulled apart Molly had a sad look on her face and she looked as if she was going to cry. Sherlock took his hand and wiped away a falling tear from her face.

"What's wrong" he asked her as his hand move to her back and started to make swirling patterns.

"I just feel sorry for Mary. She's wanted a baby for a long time now and we're having one and we haven't even been trying" Molly said as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"John and Mary will have their baby someday, but right now we are going to have one" Sherlock said to cheer her up. Molly brushed away her tears and began to smile again which made Sherlock happy. He liked her smile, a lot. Was the baby going to have her smile? He hoped so.

"I still can't believe it" she said.

"You only told me a few moments ago, I've only just started to wrap my head around it" he told her.

"Is this the right thing to do, bring a baby into our world of death and crime" asked Molly nervously.

"It's not like there will never be a time when we aren't cutting up bodies and solving mysteries, there is no better time than the present" he told her.

"You've got to promise me you won't take her to a murder until she's at least 13. She can go for robberies or arson but no murders I will not explain to a five year old why those poor people won't ever wake up" Molly said to him.

"Then you can't take him to a dissection till he is 16. If I can't have fun then neither can you" Sherlock joked.

"But she's going to be a pathologist like her mom, she needs an early start" Molly joked.

"Where are you getting all of this 'She' stuff from. A Holmes woman hasn't been born in over three hundred years, what makes you think we'll have a girl" he asked.

"I've always wanted one, that's what" she said.

"Get ready to face the genetics then" he joked. They both laughed

"All I want is for it to be healthy and happy" Molly said.

"Bullcrap, you just want to be the first woman in 300 years to have a girl" he said.

"Your right"

It's finished. Woohoo. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	38. A Blindfold and Several Innuendos

Hello everyone I know it's been a while, but I'm suffering partly from a mild case of writers block, a case of 'drivers education classes', and I'm also writing a new Sherlolly story that hopefully I can put out sometime in the near future. You will go and read it right, right, right, RIGHT. I'm just kidding, I live in America and you can read whatever the heck you want ( as long as its mine...) ENJOY

"Sherlock I'm scared"Molly said as her boyfriend led her blindly. He had randomly walked into the morgue and blindfolded her . She didn't know whether to consider it romantic or to call Lestrade, but Molly being Molly she didn't say anything.

"No need to be scared Molly, just trust me" he said in his voice, if you know what I mean. He kept pushing her to in this direction or that direction until finally they made it to their destination. Molly felt Sherlock let go of her and heard his shoes walk upon some grass.

"Molly" he said

"What Sherlock" she replied.

"You can take of your blindfold now" he told her. Molly did as she was told and slipped the handkerchief off of her head. She looked around and saw that Sherlock had taken her to a park, interesting. Things got even better when she looked down. Sherlock had laid out a blanket and had set them up a picnic. The blanket had two pillows on one end and in the middle was a big plate of delicious looking strawberries. Molly's hand rushed up to her mouth in shock, this was romance novel stuff and it was made be Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock is this for us" she asked.

"I don't see any other couple around" he said sarcastically. He ushered her to lay down and she did so. She plopped down on the blue checkered blanket and Sherlock set himself next to her. They both laid back onto their pillows and Molly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want this to end, it was perfect. The sun was shinning, the birds where chirping, Sherlock was inching his hand to meld with hers, and best of all no policemen or dead bodies where anywhere to be seen. Sherlock gently grabbed her hand and interlocked her fingers with his. Molly was now in bliss.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is this all for" Molly ventured. Sherlock turned over in his side to look at Molly and she did the same.

"I wanted to have a memory of us that wasn't filled with death or crime, if you want to be totally honest" he told her.

"So it's not because you wanted to spend time with me" Molly asked, knowing it was the wrong thing to say the minute she said it. However Sherlock just smiled at her and used his other hand to place a fallen hair behind her ear.

"I enjoy all the time I spend with you, even if there is a dead body involved" he told her. Molly felt that this was the best answer ever...good save Sherlock.

"So you don't mind that most of the time we spend together is in he morgue" she asked.

"No...in fact, to quote Sargent Donovan, I kinda get off on seeing you cut up dead bodies" he told her in a most nonchalant manner. Molly tried not to her weirded out, and she hopefully succeeded.

"Really...how so" she asked wearily.

"Well to become a pathologist you must have an extensive knowledge the human body. Knowing the things you know about a dead person one can only imagine what you could do with someone who's alive" Sherlock devilishly mused.

"Of course you don't have to imagine do you" she said playfully. Sherlock smiled and they both giggled at their little joke. Molly eventually took the call that those strawberries where given her and popped one into her mouth. It tasted like heaven, so juicy, so...rich. She heard Sherlock chuckling to himself and quickly swallowed here strawberry to see what was up.

"What's so funny" she asked.

"You took a bite of that strawberries and your eyes rolled up back into your head and you moaned a little" he told her. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Did I really moan" she asked. Sherlock shook his head yes and Molly felt her face growing hot.

"No need to be embarrassed Molly, it's just me. I've seen you moan before" he told her. Molly wanted to jab him in the ribs for his comment, but that wasn't very Molly of her.

"I've never moaned over a strawberry, and you need to cool it with the blunt innuendos" she told him.

"What blunt innuendos" he asked.

"A week ago you told Lestrade that a victim had died during sex and he asked how you knew and you told him that you had been in that position about five times last night" she recounted. Sherlock chuckled to himself, the look on Lestrade's face...priceless.

"And 3 days ago John texted you and asked if he needed to buy milk and you reply that you 'didn't care you where about to suck face with Molly and take things elsewhere if you know what I mean' you do know that there is a screenshot of that on his blog" she told him. Sherlock made a mental note to plant a virus on John's computer.

"He deserved it, he interrupted us" he justified.

"You could have text yes or no" she told him.

"But that's boring, it's much more fun to tell him inappropriate stuff" he said. Molly rolled her eyes, she knew what she was getting into.

"You eyes are pretty when they do that" he told her.

"Do what" she asked.

"Express annoyance" he joked. Sherlock suddenly detached his hand from her and went down to grab the plate of strawberries. He quickly tossed the plate into the nearby grass and snuggled up next to Molly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her forehead.

"Sherlock, the strawberries" she said half heartedly.

"Screw the strawberries, I want to be the only thing that makes you moan" he said as Molly wrapped her arms around him.

"SHERLOCK, you seriously have to stop with the innuendos" she complained as she snuggled into his collarbone.

"Please, you've wanted to be in a sexual relationship with me for a very long time. Now that you're in one I just want to make sure that everyone knows" he justified.

"Oh trust me everyone knows, news at St. Bart's travels fast" she told him. Things went quite after that. The two just took each other in. Sherlock took long whiffs if her hair, it smelt of lavender, coffee, and formaldehyde. She stored that away in his mind placate, labeled it Scent Of Molly. He felt her swirl patterns into his back, just random swirls that a he storied away to remember forever. She closed her eyes and heard his heartbeat, beautiful, powerful, and alive. She was very thankful for the sound. Molly could practically hear his brain whirling away at a hundred miles per hour taking in everything and storing it in its proper place. Molly drifted into a slow sleep to these sound and a while later Sherlock looked down to see the sleeping Molly. This is what he had been waiting for. Sherlock slowly peeled himself off of her hopping she wouldn't wake up. He did so and he quickly fished something out if his pockets and walked over to a nearby spot. An hour later Molly woke up and she was still tightly wrapped up in Sherlock's arms, just like she was supposed to be.

"Hello" he said when she lifted up her head.

"How long have I been asleep"she asked.

"About an hour" he told her.

"Have you been awake this whole time" she asked him.

"I wasn't tired" he told her.

"Yeah right" she said back. Molly unwrapped herself form him sat up. She rubbed the sleep form her eyes and look up in the sky. It was just about to turn a dark blue.

"It's getting dark Sherlock, we'd better go home" she said.

"I suppose" he mumbled. Molly rolled over and picks up the plate that Sherlock had thrown aside earlier while he folded up the blanket and grabbed ahold of the pillows. While he was pressing a crease Molly suddenly slid over and kissed him passionately.

"This I one of the best things anyone has ever done for me and I really appreciate it" she told him. She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"Your welcome" he said when they had pulled apart. Sherlock stood up and held out a hand of help Molly up as well. Then the two walked away into the sunset.

YEARS AND YEARS AND YEARS LATER

It was a peaceful day...well that was until a little curly headed boy came dashing through the grass have the time of his life. The boy was chasing birds and rolling around in his brand new sweater best that his grandmother had gotten him for church. Them the boy ran over to a very big oak tree which was about 30 feet from the walkway, also 30 feet away from his adult. The little boy saw something interesting carved into the bark and he traced it with his little fingers.

"GRANDPA, SOMEONE HURT THIS TREE" he yelled over to the elderly man on the walkway. The old man smile and the little boy and hobbled over to the tree.

"LOOK GRANDPA SOMEONE CUT THIS TREE" the little by told the old man. The old man pulled out his reading glasses and focused his eyes on what the little boy was talking about. Carved into the tree where the initials SH with a plus sign under them and then the initials MH. These where then encased in a heart. When the old man saw this he new exactly who had made those marks years and years ago. He smile at the cuts and was very happy that his grandson had been the one to find them.

"Go and fetch your grand mum will you" he told the boy. The little boy nodded his head and quickly ran off to get his grandmum. A while later the little boy returned with the older woman to tow.

"Hey why don't you go and buy some seed to feed the ducks with" he said as he gave to boy some spare change. The little boy quickly snatched it up and ran over to a nearby seed cart.

"Be careful" he lady warned him.

"No need to worry about him, he's a Holmes" the old man said.

"That's exactly why I worried" she retorted. The old man smiled at his wife and remembered he had a purpose.

"Hey I want to show you something" he told her. The old man pointed to the tree and the woman whipped out her glasses to get a closer look. Once she saw the markings she, like the old man, knew exactly who they where for.

"Sherlock Holmes, wow" she said.

"Lewis found it" the old man said. The lady looked back at the carving and frowned slightly.

"Her long have they been gone, 20, 30 years" she said. The old man shook his head back at her.

"Yeah something like that, and I bet you she never knew about this" he said. The old lady smiled at the tree and leaned her head in her husbands shoulder

"It's nice to know that dad really loved her" she said.

"We always knew that he loved her, it was the little things you know" the old man remembered. His dad would hold her hand after a bad day at the morgue, or that one time when he almost burnt the flat down when he tried to make dinner before she came home. Almost killed the kids. Thankfully Wellington ordered five calzones to be delivered form Angelo's and mum never knew the difference. Suddenly the little boy ran back over to his grandparents and he was in a huff.

"What's wrong baby" the lady asked.

"Wellllll I was trying to buy seed from that man with the cart, and his wife came over to ask him how he was doing. Then I noticed that the man had some lipstick on his collar and I pointed it out because it was pretty and I though it was telling his wife that her lipstick was pretty. It wasn't her lipstick though and she got really mad and told me to go stick my nose elsewhere" recounted the boy. The old man gave once glancing look to the cart man and looked back at his grandson.

"Go up and tell the man that his wife must really love her yoga classes, especially her instructor" he said. The lady playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Remington, don't tell him to ruin those poor peoples lives" she said to him.

"Well Pricilla they should now better than to insult a Holmes boy"

Hey oh everyone. I really hoped you like this story. I went online for inspiration and on a list of cute things for couples to do the top choice was picnic, but I had to and a Sherlock twist. I thought the ending was great for this story and I hope you think so to. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	39. The Salvation Of Pricilla Anderson

Hello everyone, are you ready for some angst. I don't write stories about hate that often so I felt we needed a little change. This story mentions abuse so if you aren't comfortable reading this DON'T. ENJOY

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

Sherlock rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to answer his phone. Who in the heck was calling him at, Sherlock looked at the time, 3 in the fricken morning. He slid open the phone and saw the name flashing on the screen

Pricilla Anderson

It must be important if Pricilla was calling him instead of Remington, especially at this hour. Sherlock tapped the talk button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Pricilla" he said. Sherlock heard shallow breathing on the other end of the phone and small whimpers, something was defiantly wrong.

"Mr. Holmes" Pricilla painfully whispered into the phone.

"What is the matter Pricilla" he said with concern. He heard her begin to cry and Sherlock immediately got up out of bed and began to shove on some clothes.

"Help me, please" she said. Sherlock was hurrying as fast as he could. Suddenly he heard yelling and screaming on the other end and the phone call ended. He has no time to waste. Sherlock went over to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out his gun and made sure that it was loaded. Molly began to stir and the sound of the gun and quickly lifted herself up.

"What are you doing Sherlock" she asked. She got one look at the gun and the expression on is face and her mind cleared up.

"Sherlock what's wrong" she asked. Sherlock didn't pay attention to her and he began to walked out of the room. Just before he left though he turned around.

"Get the first aid kit out, we will be needing it" he told her. Molly just shook here head yes and Sherlock left. Sherlock bounded down the stairs and ran out the door. He quickly looked around and remembered he had no idea where to go. Sherlock closed his eyes and want into his mind palace. Her voice wasn't very amplified, she was under some furniture, a desk or behind a couch. This means she was in a house of some kind. She could be at a friends house, or her own. The yelling came from a man and Pricilla herself. Sherlock knew where she was now, and he was going to maim or serious injury that...idiot. He quickly hailed a cab and climbed in.

"7 Lauderdale Road, and quickly" he told the driver. The driver nodded his head and began to weave his way rough London traffic, London was still busy even at this time of night. Sherlock had some time to think about how he was going to handle this situation. He could go in, and demand people about. He could calmly go in and make sure that everything was in order. He could call Lestrade right now and have this all on the local news. Sherlock decided it was best to keep this between himself and Pricilla, no body wanted bad press. After about 9 minutes the cab driver pulled up to the destined spot and Sherlock payed him. Sherlock quickly ran out into the side walk and made his was to the terraced house on the very end. Sherlock jogged up a few steps and banged on the door. He heard nothing, but Sherlock knew better. He banged n the door again and again.

"OPEN UP" he yelled. He stopped and heard nothing yet again. Sherlock was considering about kicking the door in when finally a man came to the door and opened it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT" the man yelled at Sherlock. Sherlock pushed his way past him and looked around the house. It was clean, devoid of all evidence, at least to the untrained eye.

"OI, YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AT 3 IN THE MORNING, EXPLAIN YOURSELF" he yelled at him again. Sherlock didn't listen to him and he continued to look around the house. There where some papers stacked up on a nearby dining table and the carpet had two set of tracks running through it. He looked toward the kitchen and saw opened pizza boxes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" the man yelled as he attempted to shove Sherlock out.

"Shut up Anderson" Sherlock said as he brushed him off. He saw Anderson to for a kitchen cabinet, obviously for his hidden gun. Sherlock quickly pulled his gun out and pointed it at the dull forensics worker.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" he told him. Anderson turned around and saw that Sherlock had a gun trained on him. He out his hands up like the coward he was and slowly made his ways back into the living room.

"How long has you wife and son been away" Sherlock asked him.

"How did you possibly know that" he asked.

"Simple. The papers in your dinning table gave me the first clue. The third paper from the bottom a a permission slip for an overnight school trip for your son's band team. Secondly the tracks in the carpet, there are two sets telling me that your son and wife are gone on this trip. Thirdly there are pizza boxes in your kitchen suggesting that your wife wasn't here to cook the family a meal" Sherlock told him as Anderson just gave him a dumb look.

"Sooo, it just you a Pricilla...all alone in this house" Sherlock said, he saw Anderson's throat tighten up.

"Yeah, she wanted to go over to a friends house but I said no" he told Sherlock.

"Why, did you want to have some quality daddy daughter time" Sherlock said coldly.

"No...she wanted to go over to your house. I'm not letting her spend the night with her boyfriend, especially when it's your kid" Anderson said.

"She was trying to go to the only place she felt safe. She knows what happens when you two are left alone. She was trying to save herself" Sherlock told him. Anderson's hands balled up into fists and his face turned red.

"She knows better than to try and sneak out" Anderson said. It was all coming together for Sherlock now.

"She still tried it get away from you. She tried sneaking out when you where asleep, but you woke up didn't you. How dare she disobey you, you told her not to go says but she just didn't listen. You didn't know that she had called for help though, before you got your hands on her...you sick bastard" Sherlock deduced. Anderson was taking deep breathes.

"Pricilla" Sherlock yelled into the house.

"It's safe Pricilla, I swear" Sherlock told her. Sherlock heard nothing. It scared him more than anything, what had he some to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Sherlock yelled at Anderson as he made his way closer to him.

"Nothing I swear" Anderson said as he collapsed in the floor. Sherlock lowered his gun to rest on his temple and just waited for him to make one move.

"I'm ok" said a faint voice from the hall. Sherlock turned to look at her direction and it was Pricilla. She was banged up, but she was alive. Anderson saw this as his moment and tried to grab the gun out of Sherlock's hand. He made a move for it and pulled himself up by Sherlock's arm. When he had gotten up Sherlock swiveled around and gave him a good hearty head butt. Anderson went down clutching at his head.

"Come here Pricilla" Sherlock said as we waved Pricilla over. She quickly ran over it him and buried herself under his arm.

"Don't go with him Prissy, he'll hurt you" said Anderson.

"As opposed to you, your my own bloody father and you back handed me across the room without blinking an eye" she said. Sherlock needed to get her out of here. Sherlock guided he out of the house and he closed the door behind them. He helped her down the steps and out onto the street. Sherlock hailed another cab and it quickly came. They both climbed in and Pricilla did her best to hide her face from the cabbie.

"221 B Baker Street" he told him. The cab started to move and Sherlock looked towards the teenager. He couldn't tell the full extent of the damage, but she seemed to have several cuts and gashes on her face and arms. Possible broken nose, maybe a cracked ulna.

"Why aren't we going to a hospital" Pricilla asked.

"Do you want to explain to them how you got this way" he asked her. Pricilla shook her head no.

"Besides I trust Molly to give you better care than any of those silly doctors" he told Pricilla.

"Yeah she's pretty cool" Pricilla said. They sat in silence for a while, until Pricilla got the courage to speak.

"Thank you...for doing what you did" she said.

"Your welcome, besides Remington really seems to love you, I wouldn't want my future daughter in law to be hurt" Sherlock said as he looked out the window. This took Pricilla by surprise.

"Remington wants it marry me" she asked.

"He hasn't said so, but it's painfully obvious that he cares a great deal for you, I would be shocked if he didn't ask you to marry him" Sherlock said.

"Would you say yes" Sherlock asked.

"Huh" Pricilla said.

"If he asked you to marry him...would you say yes. He is a annoying git most of the time, takes after me" Sherlock said.

"He is... a handful, but I love him because of that. He is caring when he wants to be and that's all I need. Besides he is no more an annoying git than my dad and brother are" she said.

"I highly doubt that your father is even human" Sherlock said.

"And the way Remington, Wellie, Livy, and even yourself do your amazing deductions reminds me of Spock and thats extremely sexy to me" she said trying to make him laugh.

" I wouldn't tell Remington that you found his brothers and father sexy" Sherlock said.

"Oh no, Wellie's to serious, Livy's too mild, and Remington's mom would kill me if I so much as flirted with you" she said. Sherlock chuckled to himself, Molly silly lady. Just then the cabbie pulled up the 221 B. Sherlock payed him and he carefully help Pricilla out. She winced a couple of times and eventually she was out. They hobbled their way up to the door, he opened it, and let her inside. Molly was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and when caught sight of Pricilla she almost dropped the first aid kit she was holding.

"Oh my g..." She said.

"I'm beautiful I know" Pricilla said trying to lighten the situation. Molly quickly got over the shock and led Pricilla up the stairs into the living room. Molly set her down on the couch and began to work on her. Sherlock walked down the hallway and went to the very first door. He slowly opened it and slid himself inside. The room had three beds all in a row and Sherlock made his was to the one in the middle. He put his hand on the sleeping pile on the bed and shook its shoulder.

"Wake up" he whispered to the pile.

"But detective I swear that's not my shock gun" mumbled the sleeping teen.

"Remington wake up" Sherlock said as he shook him vigorously.

"It's just a cantaloupe nobody will even miss it" Remington mumbled again. This time Sherlock flicked him on the forehead and Remington jolted awake.

"Huh what" he said. Sherlock shushed him.

"Listen to me, Pricilla is in the living room. She been beaten pretty badly and your mum is sewing her up. She needs you right now" Sherlock told his son. Remington's eyes grew worried and angry at the same time and he rushed out of bed. He ran out of the room and rushed down the hallway. Sherlock followed him and closed the bedroom door behind him. He saw Remington rushed over to Pricilla and he saw Pricilla collapse into his arms. Her nose was now covered in bandages and it was already starting to bruise.

"It's ok baby I'm right here" he whispered to her. Pricilla just cried into his shoulder. Molly got up from her spot on the couch and motioned for Sherlock to follow her. He followed her down the hall towards their bedroom. Molly went inside and quickly shut the door behind them. Molly quickly started to tear up.

"What happen Sherlock, I thought you had gotten a call or something" she said.

"Pricilla called me. Anderson was about to get ahold of her and I got her out of the house" he recounted.

"She's pretty torn up. Two cuts on her forehead and cheek have to have a couple of stitches. Her nose is certainly broken and she has a cut on her stomach that's going to scar" Molly said. Her voice got fainter and fainter with each injury. Besides her nose nothing else was broken, just cuts and bruises.

"We can't send her back Sherlock" Molly said.

"I don't know what we can do Molly. Anderson isn't going to stop what's he's doing just because his wife and son are there" Sherlock said.

"I know, I see Wilhelma come to work with bruises all up and down her legs and arms. We need to tell Lestrade" she said.

"But she is just going to get shoved into foster care and get bounced from house to house" he told her.

"its better than living with Anderson" she said.

"she is certainly going to get separated from her brother. No one will take two teenagers in at the same time" he told her.

"Could we possibly take them in" Molly asked. Sherlock shook his head

"I don't think we can deal with five children Molly, no matter how much she means to us" he told her. Molly started to pace the room.

"What about John and Mary" she asked.

"That's quite presumptuous" he told her. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and in walked Remington.

"Hey mom where so we keep the Advil" he asked. Molly shook her head.

"I'll get it you'll never find it" she said as she hurriedly walked out of the room. Sherlock and Remmy followed behind her. Molly walked into the kitchen and pulled a small bottle of Advil from a top cabinet. She walked over to Pricilla and opened the bottle.

"We'll start you out with one, see how it goes" she said. Pricilla took the pill and swallowed it dry. Sherlock picked up his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling" Pricilla asked out of curiosity.

"Lestrade" he said. Priscilla's head quickly shot up and shook her head.

"No I don't want the police involved" She said.

"Cilla, he beat you and broke your nose. You can't just let him get away with it" Remington told her.

"Do you seriously think that I haven't tried to tell the police before. Dad is best friends with the man who files those reports. I was seven when I tried the first time and he just laughed at me and told me that I was just trying to get attention. Then when I was ten I showed him some bruises and cuts and he sad that I made them myself. Do you remember when I broken my arm falling down that fight of stairs" she asked. Remington nodded his head.

"Well I lied, my dad did that, but I saw no use in telling anyone that because they wouldn't believe me" she said. Remington got up from his spot in the couch and began to pace around the room. Suddenly he swung his fist and rammed it through the hallway wall.

"REMINGTON" Pricilla screamed.

"HE HAS BEEN HURTING YOU ALL YOUR LIFE AND NEVER PICKED UP ON IT" yelled Remington, he was very mad at himself.

"STOP, YOUR BEHAVING JUST LIKE HE WOULD" she said. Remington gave her a hard look and stopping a pacing. He went over to a corner and slid down to the floor.

"Tomorrow we're going to Scotland Yard and we're going to have them legally make sure that he can never touch you again" Remington told her.

"Fine babe" she said. She went over to him and just pulled him into a big hug.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Hello" Anderson said as he walked into New Scotland Yard. He waved to the security guard who usually waved back but today he just scowled at him. He thought nothing of it. Anderson walked into the building and came to the metal detector.

"Unload your pockets" the security lady said demandingly. Unusual, she always seemed to be happy. After he had passed through the scanner he made his way to the elevator. He got on with five other people, all of whom gave him very nasty looks. He pushed the button for his floor and the elevator started to move. As he got off he swore he heard someone say 'beater' but that must have been a mistake. Anderson made is way to Lestrade's office, he had an important case with him today. On his way he saw his co-worker and occasional shag Sally. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she pulled away from him.

"Get away from me" she said. Well that was wrong.

"Why" he asked.

" I don't want to end up like Pricilla" she said. Anderson froze in his steps, that devil child had snitched. She hadn't been home in three days, and she was probably in the arms of that Holmes boy. This out him in a rage and he rushed down to Lestrade's office. Once he got there he saw Lestrade and another man having a polite conversation in his office. When the two gentlemen caught sight of Anderson they stopped and stared at him.

"You wanted to see me" Anderson asked. Lestrade handed Anderson a piece of paper and Anderson picked it up.

Termination Of Employment

employee- Anderson, A

"Your firing me" Anderson asked.

"We received knowledge that you're partaking in a unlawful white washing of public complaint forms. Also you've been in an office relationship for many years which is deemed inappropriate considering your marital status" said Lestrade coldly and with no regret. Suddenly the other man stepped forward and revealed himself. Anderson had seen him a couple of times at some crime scenes either chatting up Lestrade or chewing out Sherlock.

"And what are you here for" Anderson asked him.

"Of notify you personally that your being audited by the British Government"

That was that. I hope I didn't upset anyone with this chapter. I live in an area where out of 30 kids only 1 kids had parents who aren't divorced. A lot of those kids are abused as well. So I really wanted to write this to get my point across. GO TELL SOMEONE. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	40. Lily and Maurice

Hello everyone this is me again for the thousandth time. Sorry that its been awhile but a lot of stuffs been goin down ya dig. Im sorrier that I tried to be ethnic... I'm going to try something different today, so bear with me. ENJOY

Oooooohhhhh a pretty pink unicorn. Molly quickly ran over to the toy and picked it up.

"I'm gonna name you... Lily cuz that's my favoritests flower" Molly said to her unicorn.

"Wrong" said a boy who was walking up to Molly.

"Nuh uh" Molly told him. The boy snatched the unicorn from Molly's hand and pointed it closely to her face.

"His name is Maurice and he isn't a unicorn he is a horse with a bone deformity" the boy told her. Molly stuck her tongue out at him and took her toy back.

"HER name is Lily and SHE is a unicorn" Molly educated him. The boy huffed back at her.

"HIS name is Maurice and HE is a deformed horse" he yelled back at her. The two kids where yelling at each other until finally a teacher came over and broke them up.

"LILY"

"MAURICE"

"LILY"

"MAURICE"

"LILY"

"MAURI-"

"Ahem, do we have a problem here" asked the young teacher. The two kids stopped bickering and looked up at her.

"He says that my girl unicorn is a boy horse. Can you please tell him that he's wrong" Molly asked her.

"Will you tell her that unicorns don't exist, further more if she had studied the horse she would have discovered it is a boy horse" he told the teacher. Molly turned to him.

"If unicorns don't exist then why does she have a horn" Molly asked him.

"He's deformed IT HAPPENS" he yelled at her

"Ahem" the teacher said in her tone. The boy winced and lowered his head.

"What do we say when we mess up" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. The teacher smiled and walked over to a nearby toy box. She rummaged around in it for a few moments before finding what she wanted. She pulled out a brown horse and strode back over to Sherlock and Molly.

"Here you can play with this, his name happens to be Maurice, and she can play with Lily" she said as she handed Sherlock the toy. The boy took it reluctantly and he plopped himself down opposite from Molly. Molly scooted closer to him and started to run Lily up his small leg.

"So what's your name" she asked.

"Sherlock" he mumbled as he bent his horse over to eat some imaginary grass.

"Wow that's a cool name...mines not as cool" she told him.

"What is it"he asked

"Molly" she told him.

"Interesting" he told her as the two continued to play.

"So is this your first time at daycare" Molly asked. Sherlock nodded his head.

"Our nanny is sick today and Mummy had go to a symposium and Father had to have a consultation with his client so they can't watch us. That's normal though I haven't played with Father in a long time" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry...my daddy's a science teacher and my mummy's a music teacher" Molly told him. His eyes seemed to light up a little when she said music.

"I have a music teacher. His name is Quincy and he's teaching me violin" Sherlock bragged.

"Coooll. What songs can you play" Molly asked.

"Um I can play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and God Save The Queen" he told her. The two stopped talking and Molly had Lilly trot over and eat grass with Maurice.

"Soooooo what your favorite animal. Mine is a tie between a kitten and a caterpillar" Molly said randomly.

"A caterpillar isn't an animal its an insect" Sherlock corrected her.

"Fine then what's your favorite thing that isn't a person" she asked him again.

"Bees, their buzzing relaxes me" he told her.

"My daddy got stung by a bee once, he showed me the stinger. Did you know that bees die when they sting someone" she said the Sherlock.

"Yes. Did you know that unicorns don't exist" Sherlcok said.

"Did you know that your name sounds stupid" Molly retorted.

"Touché" he told her.

"What does that mean" she asked.

"It means _ in French. I have a tutor named Geraldine who teaches me French, Italian, and German" he told her.

"Sounds boring" Molly told him.

"It is but Mummy says I'll need it when I become a pirate" he told her.

"Your gonna be a pirate ...no way" Molly said in amazement.

"Yeah. Mummy says I'm gonna be a detective or a lawyer but she doesn't know anything" he said.

"Why does she say you're gonna be a detective if your gonna be a pirate" asked Molly.

"She says I'll be good at it because I can deduce people" he told her.

"What's that" Molly asked.

"Deducing people means I can look at a person and use small clues that I can find on them to figure our where they've been or what they've been doing" he told her.

"Deduce me" Molly asked. Sherlock nodded his head and began to stare at her. He looked her up and down and then he took a deep breath.

"You are Molly May Hooper you where born in London at St. Bart's hospital at 9:32 am. You have a younger brother named Neil. When you where 4 your father got a job opportunity an hour away from London and you moved. Now you live here. You mum used to be a housewife now she teaches music out of your house. Your best friend's name is Mary and you have a dog named Beetle. Your favorite food is chips and when your older you want to be a doctor" he told her. Molly's mouth dropped dramatically.

"How did you know all that" she asked.

"On the way into day care your full name is on the bulletin board and another name, Neil Hooper, is also on the board I assumed he was your brother. A while ago you where chatting with a girl by the name of Mary and you two where playing hospital until she had to leave. You have two paw prints from a dog on your shirt and you have sea salt from the chips you had at lunch on you skirt. Easy deductions" he rattled off.

"Your a genius" she told him in astonishment.

"No I'm just observant" he told her. Molly giggled and scooted closer to Sherlock. Sherlock gave her a nervous look but didn't say anything.

"You know I think Maurice and Lily really like each other" Molly said as she moved her unicorn closer to Sherlock's horse.

"They're toys, they don't have feelings" he told her, but Molly wasn't paying attention.

"I think they should get married" she told him. Sherlock's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Eww no. Maurice can't marry Lilly he's married to his work" he told her.

"What's his job" Molly asked.

"Eating grass" he told her quickly.

"We'll one day Lily will die and she will become the grass. Soooooo she really is apart of his work" she told him.

"Where did you get that idea" Sherlock asked.

"The Lion King" Molly retorted. Sherlock huffed and sighed.

"Fiiiinnne" he gave up. Molly giggled and clapped her hands. She moved her unicorn right next to his horse and she started to hum the wedding march.

"Will you Lily take Maurice to be your lawfully wedded husband" Molly asked in a pretend voice.

"With all my heart" Molly said regularly. Molly turned her head and shot Sherlock a look.

"Do I have to" he asked.

"Yes"

"Do you Maurice take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live" Molly asked in her fake voice.

"Sure whatever- wait you didn't say all that forever and sickness stuff for Lily" Sherlock protested.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife forever and ever and ever" she said quickly.

"Hey you tricked him" Sherlock said to Molly. Molly shrugged her shoulders.

"What are ya gonna do about it"'she told him. Sherlock smiled a devilish smiled and his hands launched themselves towards Molly's stomach. He started to tickle Molly and she was doubling over in laughter.

"Stop Sherlock...sto...Sherlock..." She said in between fits of laughter. Suddenly Molly turned the tables and flipped Sherlock over in his back. She starts to tickle Sherlock as he disparately tried to get away. After a while the two stopped and they both where laying on there backs giggling like crazy people.

"Sherlock Holmes" said a voice from above. Sherlock stopped laughing immediately and sat up. Molly kept giggling until she saw who had spoken then she stopped quickly. The voice came from a tall boy with ginger hair that had a small swirl in the front. The boy wore a school uniform that was pressed and crisp as the day it was made.

"Sherlock stop fooling around, it's time to go the car is waiting" he told the boy.

"But Mykie I'm playing with Molly" Sherlock said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock come on mummy is expecting us at the estate in 30 minutes, we don't want to keep her waiting" he told him. Sherlock picked himself off the ground and grabbed Mycroft's hand. Mycroft began to lead him out the door, but Sherlock turned around and waved bye to Molly.

"Bye Molly" he said.

"Bye Bye Sherlock" Molly said. Mycroft dragged Sherlock out and sherlcok heard some grown ups talking as he was leaving.

"So why is Molly leaving us"

"Well _ got a job at a school district just north of London so we're moving again" Sherlock didn't think anything about it and he walked with his brother to the Lincoln town car that picked Mycroft up from school. Mycroft shoved him into the car and Sherlock climbed into his car seat. He buckled himself and Mycroft signaled to the drive to go home.

"When can I go back there Mykie" Sherlock asked.

"You probably won't go back there ever again" Mycroft told him.

"Why not" Sherlock asked.

"You know how mummy and father feel about us associating with normal people. We're Holmes men, we live our lives at a higher standard than most" he reminded Sherlock.

"But I was just playing with her" Sherlock told Mycroft.

"I know, but your lucky. I never got to play with anyone when I was little. I had to play by myself or make my own fun" Mycroft said.

"It's a good thing you have me then, right" Sherlock asked. Mycroft sighed

"I suppose so" he groaned.

Hello everyone did you like the story. It doesn't really deal with important issues but they're kids what can you do. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	41. Livingston's Face Ferret

Hello everyone. Another Sherlolly tales is coming your way. ENJOY.

For once in this family's existence it was a quite, normal, day. Sherlock was reading in the paper about the murder of a rich ambassador that he had solved. Molly was washing dishes. Remington and Wellington where playing an intense game of chess. Livingston was catching up on the lastest episode of Doctor Who. Something was out of place though.

"Checkmate" Remington said gloatingly to his brother. Wellington scoffed at him and moved his knight to capture Remmy's king.

"I'm sorry what did you say" asked Wellington. Remington shook his head in frustration.

"Rematch" he said.

"Sorry Remmy"Wellington said as he got up front his chair and walked over to the couch.

"I can still kick your butt in Cluedo" Remmington pointed out.

"If CLUEDO would correct their rules then maybe a intelligent person could win the game" Wellie retorted.

"Riiiight" Remmy said. Wellington rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother on the couch. Livy was intently looking at the screen, but something wasn't right.

"Livy" Wellington said.

"What" Livingston said back.

"Are you harboring a ferret on your face" Wellington asked. Livingston's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Huh" he questioned. Wellington grabbed at Livingston's chin. Livingston quickly pulled away from his brother.

"It's a beard you Anderson, I'm growing mine out" Livingston told his oldest brother. Wellington tried to hold back his laughter but I didn't work. He started to snicker and this soon had Remington snickering as well.

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous" Wellington said as he examined his brother as best he could while Livy was trying his best to bat him away.

"We'll it isn't your face" me retorted.

"Which is why I'm making fun of it" he told him. Suddenly Remington came up from behind his young brother.

"Why are your to torturing your face like this Livy" he asked as Livingston jumped at the sudden appearance of his brother.

"I am 18 I think I can choose what I want to do with my face thank you very much" he told them. Wellington and Remington just smiled to each other.

"Soooooo, who are you trying to impress" asked Remington. Livingston just ignored his brothers and continued to watch his program.

"Aren't we going to receive an answer" asked Wellington. Livingston continued to ignore them both.

"Well...we really don't need to ask you know do we Remmy" said Wellie as he turned to look at his other brother.

"Noooo, certainly not we're Holmes boys, masters of deduction, we don't need him to say anything" Remington said mockingly.

"It's only a couple of days old judging by the length which suggest that this is a decision that he hasn't though this all the way through. The hairs appear not to be cut or trimmed at all leaving them at a most desirable length for the _ladies_. Also seeing as Heather Watson is to arrive any day now from her Christmas Holiday I do believe this attempt to grow facial hair is to impress his lady love, what so you say Wellie" Remington rattled off.

"Will you two just leave him alone" called Molly from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum we can't this is a matter of Livy's heart and I will use every opportunity I get to make fun of him for the fact that he has one" said Remington. Livingston sighed.

"Ok so what I'm growing some stubble for Heather, why should that matter to you to" he asked.

"Because your trying to impress someone...come on Livy your a Holmes one smoldering glance with our eyes or a prefect set of deductions will weaken the knees of any girl and your using a skill that every man on the face of the planet can utilize to impress a _Watson_"Wellie told him. Livingston rolled his eyes, got up from the couch, and started to walked to his room.

"Heather has know us from the moment she was born, deductions don't...intrigue her anymore" he said in an almost pained manner.

"OOOOHHHHH then we will have to fix that won't we brother" Wellington said in a way to piss Livingston off more.

"Certainly" Remington agreed. Livingston gave them a glaring look and vanished down the hallway, but his brothers followed him.

"Don't kill him will you" Sherlock told them.

"We'll try" the younger Holmes said. It was good enough for Sherlock. The boys went to their room and followed Livingston in. Livingston plopped down on his bed and pulled out his book, A Morose Retelling of the Murders of H.H. Holmes.

"So little brother what do we have to do to you to make Heather want to jump your bones" Remington said as if they where solving a case.

"According to her...marriage. She is on of those sex after marriage people...and I respect that. I don't need her to to jump anything of mine" Livingston said as he read about H.H.'s acid baths.

"You don't NEED it, doesn't mean that you don't want it" said Remmy. Livington buried his nose in his book and didn't say anything. Remington laughed to himself.

"So lets see. We can first examine all of the men that we know that are capable of deduction, analyze their factors, and see what makes them attractive to women" Wellington's said, attacking this as if it where a life or death situation.

"Guys I don't want this" Livy protested, but in true Holmes fashion they ignored him.

"Well we only know 7 people capable of deduction. Dad, Uncle Mycroft, Cousin Benny, Cousin Demy, and ourselves. Dad is a combination of deduction, good looks, and an obsessed girl. Benedict and Demetrius are rich, handsome, and have a sob story 'oh our mother abandoned us when we where young' which we all know that girls love a good sob story. Remington is funny, I just ooze sex from every pore. Uncle Mycroft bats for the other team so I guess the fact that he has man bits is a turn on. You...you...your just the cute little brother who everyone thinks is so adorable" Wellington said all in one breath.

"Uncle Mycroft would be offended if he heard you" said Livy defensively, but Wellington just gave him a 'are you kidding me look'.

"We'll he isn't here so I can say what I like" Wellington said.

"As I was saying. We could utilize the fact that your the youngest Holmes and play up the cute factor you have going on" restarted Wellie, but Livingston stopped him. He had had enough.

"Hey I don't need your help attracting girls, I already have one and she is the best thing that I have right now. I love her and she loves me back, I don't think I need you two to tell me anything about attracting my girlfriend" he said calmly, but sternly.

"Then why are you growing that face garden" asked Remington. Livingston stared at his brother in annoyance.

"Because I can" he said calmly, god forbid Livy would loose his cool.

"Uhuh" said Remington. Livy got even madder, he just wanted his brothers to leave him alone. He was the baby, the guinea pig, the test subject. He still remembers the time when he was 6 and Wellington and Remington decided he should see what the gas knob by the fireplace. That resulted in him losing his eyebrows and a a very harsh scolding from mom and dad.

"I just want to be my own man, I'm not the baby Holmes anymore" he told them

"Your our little brother Liv, we have to make sure you don't make an ass out of yourself...it's bad for the family image" said Remington as sincere as he could.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to make an ass out of myself" he said.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is" Wellington interjected. The Holmes brothers never passed up a challenge.

"What are the terms" asked Livingston.

"If Heather comes home and likes that crap on your face we will let you be yourself and let you make your own bonehead mistakes. If she comes home and screams at the sight of you then you have to listen to our suggestions for the rest of your life" Wellington said as he extended his hand to Livingston.

"Deal"

5 HOURS LATER

"I just got a text from Heather,they just turned onto Baker Street" Livingston said.

"Is that _aaallll_ the text said" asked Remington. Livingston gave him a 'shut up' looked that he had seen many times but rarely listened to. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Livy bounded down the stairs. He opened the door and John Watson was there to greet him.

"Hello Livingston" John said half heartedly. He still wasn't keen on the idea of Livy dating his daughter.

"Hello Uncle John" he said as he looked over his shoulder. John passed him and started to walked up the stairs to visit his best friend. Then Mary Watson came through the door.

"Ohhh Livy it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you in...7 days. Wow it seems longer than that" she said as she gave him a big hug. She walked passed him and waved up the stairs.

"Hi Wellie, Hi Remmy" she said as she followed her husband up the stairs.

"Hello Aunt Mary" they said. They had more important things to watch for. The boys heard snow crunching and a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bright pink coat walked into 221 B. She saw Livy and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. This intake shocked him but he soon sunk into the kiss. Wellington and Remington began to whistle at the two and Livingston pulled away from Heather to make them stop.

"Will you two please shut up, I don't whistle at you when you kiss your girlfriends" he asked them. He looked back at Heather and she had a confused look on her face and she was rubbing her face.

"I'm sorry it's just that was a little to pornographic for our hearts to handle" said Remmy as he and Wellie clutched at their chests. Livy didn't hear him and was only wondering what had confused Heather.

"What's wrong Darling" he asked and she looked into his eyes.

"Something scratched me I think ...it's...your...um...beard" she said as she pointed to his face. Wellie and Remmy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I decided to let it grow out, you know to look a little more rugged. Give myself a little more sex appeal" he told her. Heather sighed and lift her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Livingston if I wanted a boyfriend with sex appeal I would be with Wellie" she said. Livingston heard a massive amount of snickers coming from the stairs.

"Really..." He asked.

"Yeah, I love you for who you are Livy. Your the cute, quite, sensitive, brilliant type. I don't want sexy, or masculine, or even rugged that's not who you are" she told him.

"Make me feel better why don't you" he said as more laughter could be heard from the stairwell.

"I'm mean come on you wouldn't want to date me if I wore short skirts, fish net stockings, and had a cut off shirt now would you" she said, painting a picture in his mind.

"Weeeelllllll"

Hey everyone this is my work, marvel at it. Well I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	42. Blah Blah Blah

Hello it's me again. I though about this now I'm going to write about it...ENJOY

Molly was not looking forward to today. She swung her bag over her shoulders and walked through the front doors of St. Bart's. She and Sherlock had just made their relationship public yesterday and she knew she was going to be dealing with bunches of concerned friends, or so called friends. Oh Molly he only wants to use you. Oh Molly he is gay can't you see. Oh Molly he only is doing it out of pity. Oh Molly he doesn't have a heart and he'll hurt you...blah blah blah. Molly was just going to have to man up and take it. Molly stepped onto the elevator and pushed her floor and watched as the doors closed. The elevator stopped on the next floor and 4 female nurses stepped on. They all looked at each other with concerned looks when they saw who else was riding with them.  
"Hello Molls" said one if the ladies.  
"Hello Taylor" replied Molly.  
"Sooooo...everyone's taking about you and Mr. Born Again Detective" said another nurse.  
"People do little else" Molly replied. How very Sherlock of her.  
"Well we just want to ask you something" said Taylor.  
"Yes" Molly said. All of the girls looked at each other not quite sure how to go about it.  
"We'll...all of the...girls...of St. Bart's are so happy for you and Sherlock, but we can't quite say that we're totally comfortable with it" she said as she skated around her true meaning.  
"It's not your place to be comfortable with it" Molly said with a rare burst of confidence.  
"I know it just...we don't want to see you get hurt... Sherlock is pretty blunt about most things" she said.  
"Not to mention that he's gay" mumbled one of the other nurses.  
"We're just looking out for you Molly. We all know you aren't...the best when it comes to relationships...and guys...and whatnot" they told her. Molly felt like she was back in high school. When the girls would make fun of her for being quiet and smart. Only now they where hiding that bullying behind a layer of fake empathy.  
"What would you know about relationships Taylor" Molly asked.  
"I've been in several long term relationships Molly, plus I'm engaged to Eric in ICU" she retorted back. Moly giggled to her self.  
"Oh yes I remember hearing about that. Sherlock and I heard someone say that right after we saw Eric sticking his tongue down Melanie's throat. We would have congratulated him, but Sherlock deduced he also has 2 other women on the side, so we believed he'd be to busy" Molly said with as plain a face as she could muster. Taylor's mouth widened in shock and she turned abruptly.  
"DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH ERIC" she yelled at one of her friends. The girl froze.  
"It was just one time Tay Tay" she said. The doors to the elevator opened up and Molly quickly walked out before she was caught in the middle of World War III. She made her way to her morgue and nudged the doors open. Molly went to her desk and set her stuff down before she went over to see what work she had to get through today. Molly scurried into the lab and saw the forensic intern, Ian, working on a slide.  
"Hi Molly" he said cheerfully.  
"Hello Ian" she replied back. Molly reached over and picked up her work order.  
"Soooo...you and Sherlock Holmes" he said awkwardly.  
"Uhuh" she told him.  
"Is making out with him awkward because he knows everyone you've kissed with one look" he calmly asked.  
"Ian" Molly scolded.  
"Just sayin" he replied.  
"It isn't polite to ask questions like that Ian" Molly told him.  
"It isn't polite to not tell people your dating a dead man" Ian quipped back. Molly sighed.  
"Are you one if those nay sayers about me and Sherlock dating" Molly asked.  
"Nay" he replied. Molly rolled her eyes.  
"Oh your SooOooO clever" she moaned back. They both laughed to themselves and resumed working for a little while. After about 15 minutes Ian broke the silence.  
"Don't let him change you Molly" Ian said.  
"Huh" Molly asked.  
"Don't let him turn you into a deduction machine like him. If he makes you unhappy don't be with him just because you idolize him" Ian told her.  
"Who said I was going to let that happen" she asked.  
"It's a fear many of us have" he told her.  
"Who is 'us' of I might ask" she asked.  
"Your friends Molly" he told her. Molly just smiled at him.  
"I won't let him change me Ian, I promise" she reassured him.  
"Don't let him make you feel worthless, or feel like you don't matter. If he does he'll have 140 pound of Ian to deal with" the intern joked. Molly snickered.  
"If he can survive jumping off a 4 story building I think he can handle anything you can bring on"

Well that was the story. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	43. WOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSH WOOSHWOOS...

Hello everyone. HE Y LOOK DOWN THERE IT'S A STORY...ENJOY

*WOOSH*

Molly looked over towards her computer. She set down her scalpel and walked over to see why it was making noises at her again. She clicked her mouse at it sprung to life. She looked at the bottom of the screen and saw a little blue envelope that was shaking vigorously. She had a new e-mail, how lovely. Molly sat herself down and clicked on the envelope. The e-mail didn't list a sender or a subject, but Molly clicked it anyway. Suddenly her screen turned a light blue color and beautiful black letters spelled out a message.

_You can fall from a building _  
_You can fall from a trolly _  
_But the best way to fall_  
_Is in love with Molly_

Huh, who was sending her a love letter. She hadn't received anything like this since...ever. Molly quickly exited the e-mail and checked or make sure no sender was listed. Strange. Molly never usually recieved love confession from anonymous sources. Molly giggled to herself, oh wasn't Sherlock going it be pissed. They had been dating for 9 months, but Sherlock still had the idea that Molly would leave him at the drop of a hat. He was always very protective of her and he hated to know that other men found her sexually appealing. Molly exited her e-mail account and went back to work completely forgetting the e-mail, that is until approximately an hour later.

*WOOSH*

Molly heard her e-mail alert sound off again and she quickly out down her suture. She was expecting an important e-mail from her boss any minute. Molly sat herself down and clicked on the jiggling envelope once again. Molly sighed when she looked at it. No sender, no subject. Probably just spam. Molly clicked it and suddenly her screen went black. It scared Molly for half a second, but soon after she had opened it red lettering started to twist and turn across the screen in fancy cursive writing.

_I always want to be close to you_  
_Like a shoe and its laces_  
_Like teeth and braces_  
_Likeasentencewithnospaces_

Molly smiled at the clever little poem. She didn't no whether these where creepy or cute.

*An Hour Later*

"Hey Molls you just got an e-mail, I think it's from the boss, I'll check it for you" said Sally. Sally moved the pointer and clicked on the e-mail.

"Wait don't" Molly cried, but it was to late. Molly's computer screen went white and bold black letters appeared on the screen.

_I only want to change one thing about you_

"We'll this is disturbing" Sally said. As she spoke more letters appeared and Sally was disturbed even further

_I only want to change one thing about you  
Your last name_

"Does freak know about your secret admirer" Sally asked as she closed the e-mail.  
"What makes you think it's a secret admirer, why couldn't it be Sherlock" Molly asked Sally. Sally rolled her eyes and huffed. Molly was starting to understand why Sherlock disliked her.  
"Please Molls, the freak doesn't have feeling. Lets be honest he's only dating you for sex, and he isn't dating someone more experienced because he's a little virgin and couldn't handle much more than you could offer" Sally said rudely. Molly's face turned red and she could feel tears well u in her eyes. Damn, women could be mean. She pushed the tears back like the grown woman she was and continued with her work.  
"Does he cry afterwards, there's a pool going on and I want to know hwo my chances are" Sally asked. Molly lowered her head and Sally laughed.  
"I'm only joking mate, but there is a pool on when he'll dump you for John" Sally said as she lightly patted Molly's back.  
"How lovely" Molly said. It went on like this for another twenty mintues. Sally spouting off the terrible things that everyone assumed an her relationship and Molly just sliced at her bodies quietly listening. Then as if the angel's had answered her prayers, Sherlock walked in.  
"Molly did you get the drowning victim from...oh hello Sally" Sherlock said as he strode into the morgue with John and Lestrade trailing close behind. Molly nodded her head and set down her forceps and walked over to the body Sally had arrived with. Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Sally all followed her. Molly unzipped the body bag and lifted the clipboard to read off the information.  
"The victim's name is Luke Barber. He is a 29 year old male from Kensington. He was found in his bathroom and his head was in the sink submersed in water, it appeared to be a suicide but bruises started to form around his neck" Molly said as she pointed to the victims neck. Everyone stared at them intently. That is everyone, but Sherlock who was rapidly punching buttons on his phone.  
"Why the sink" Sherlock asked to himself.  
"What was that" Molly asked. Sherlock looked up at her.  
"Why would a person drown someone in a sink when the tub is 2 feet away, it's stupid really. It's hard to drown someone in a sink. It's almost impossible , so why did the killer drown the victim in the sink" Sherlock asked her.  
"He didn't drown him" John pipped in with realization. Sherlock tired to meet Molly's eyes and when he did he smiled at her.  
"Molly would you" he said as he pointed to the man's throat. Molly quickly nodded her head and picked up a nearby scalpel. She made one clean Inspiron down his throat and moved the skin aside. Everyone came in close to see what Sherlcok was looking for, but it didn't take long before Sherlock pointed into the flesh.  
"Look, his hyoid is broken. If I'm pushing down on someone's head to drown them in not going to break their hyoid. I'm only going to break the hyoid if I'm strangling them. Therefore the drowning is a cover up, and the killer is Mr. Fuller the next door neighbor because he is the only one who is strong enough to break that bone and still have time to pose the body" Sherlock said in a rush. Lestrade nodded his head slightly.  
"I'll go an get an arrest warrant" he said as he walked away from the body. Sally followed behind him and then it was just the three of them. All alone, in the quiet-

*WOOSH*

Of course she had to get an e-mail now.  
"That's a really loud alert for such a quiet space" John said meekly. Molly nodded her head and went over to answer the mail. She clicked it without looking and her screen turned a blood red color. NOT NOW, NOT WITH HER BOYFRIEND AND FRIEND PRESENT. None the less white lettering covered the screen.

_My perfect day has nothing to do with the weather or what I'm doing  
My perfect day is when I'm with you_

"Well well well looks like you've got some competition Sherlock" John said with a smile. John looked over at Sherlock and he didn't seem to care, but John knew better.  
"I don't know who keeps sending them, but this is the third one I've gotten today" Molly said.

*WOOSH*  
*WOOSH*  
*WOOSH*

Crap, now she had three more. Molly just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she moved her mouse to deleted the e-mail before even glancing at them.  
"Don't delete them without looking at the Molly, that poor person worked very hard on these e-mails, don't waste their efforts" Sherlock said as he texted vigorously on his phone. John gave him a 'are you fricken crazy, do you want her to leave you' look. Molly listened to him and opened the first one. It had a pink background with sprawling black letters

_It's amazing to me how you once where a stranger to me  
Now you mean more than the world to me_

"Wow, obsessive much" John said. Sherlock took a one look at the screen and made a little tiny laughing sound. Molly shook her head and went to the next e-mail. This one had a black background with white lettering and each letter came onto the screen individually.

_Everyone says that love hurts  
But that's not true  
Loneliness hurts  
Rejections hurts  
Loosening someone hurts  
Everyone confuses these things with love but really love is the thing that makes us forget all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again._

That was beautiful. She heard John and Sherlock snickering behind her.  
"This is some serious emo crap right here" John said. Molly ignored the and went to the last e-mail. This one was different. It was just a plain e-mail with plain text and no background. Just words.

_You have NO idea how fast my heart races for you  
97 BPM if you where wondering_

Molly smiled, this person did their medical research. If someone's heart was beating that fast they would need a doctor quickly.  
"That sounds more like a medical issue than a declaration of love" Sherlock said. Molly had had enough.  
"Ok you two, either get out or stop making fun of my admirer will you" she said playfully. John lifted his hands up in defense.  
"Ok, but if you leave Sherlock for this mystery man I cannot be blamed" John said as he left the morgue.  
"I'll go get us a cab Sherlock" he said as the doors closed behind him. Molly smiled, now it was just Sherlock and her...all alone...in he morgue...well that killed the mood. Molly walked over to her boyfriend and went to place a kiss on his cheek, but Sherlock pulled away from her.  
"What's up with you" Molly asked. Sherlock didn't say anything.  
"Your not jealous of this random guy are you" Molly asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"No certainly not" he told her as he continued to gaze into his phone. Moll y knew better and snuggled in closer to her consulting detective and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I promise I'll never leave you for some random guy who sends me lovely e-mails" she told him. Sherlock chuckled deeply and slung his arm around Molly.  
"I hope not, since I'm the one who's been sending them" he told her. Molly quickly pulled away from him.  
"YOUR the one who's been sending those" Molly asked surprisingly. Sherlock nodded his head.  
"I was bored and I'm still not quite comfortable with expressing my...affections in public just yet" he told her. Molly smiled at him and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair.  
"Did to really mean all the things you wrote" Molly asked him. Sherlock turned his gaze on her and Molly felt his ocean blue eyes staring into her soul.  
"Each and every word"

YEAH THAT WAS A STORY AND I WROTE IT HHOOOOORRRRAAAAYYYYY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE LEAVE A NICE COMMENT, AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING


	44. The Stupidness Called Couples Game Night

Hello everyone, lets just skip this part where I try to be funny and get to the actual material. Sound good. ENJOY

"Ok Sherlock lets try this again. What is Molly's favorite type of fruit" Mary asked as she held up a small pink card with ghastly hearts printed on it. Sherlock moaned unattractively and wished he was dead. Why did he have to endure this stupidness called 'couples game night' just because he was in a romantic relationship. John was weak, that's why he went along when Mary suggested it. Molly was Mary's best friend and god forbid she had to tell her no.  
"My mind is filled with important things, not fruit" Sherlock responded as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh come on Sherlock, Molly knows what type of nicotine patches you use and you can't be bothered to remember her cat's name" Mary asked. Sherlock huffed a little. He knew perfectly well what Toby's name was, he just wanted to screw with Mary at that point.  
"Here I'll give you an easy one" Mary said as she rummaged through the card box looking for an easy question. Once she had found one that suited her she held it up and read it aloud.  
"What color are Molly's eyes" she asked. Sherlock sighed and didn't answer. Mary then got into a bigger tiff.  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHERLOCK, YOu look at her every single day and you can't remember what color her eyes are. What kind of piss poor boyfriend are you" Mary asked. Sherlock sat up and stared Mary down.  
"I happen to be a by effective boyfriend for your information Mary" Sherlock snipped back.  
"Prove it and answer a darn question" Mary responded.  
"These questions are stupid and boring, they're the Andersons of the question world" Sherlock told her. Mary rolled her eyes.  
"Do you need to be challenged like a whiny smart brat in the sixth grade" she asked him. Sherlock have her a curt nod because that's exactly what he needed. Mary tilted her head to the slid which didn't spell good things for Sherlock.  
"Ok fine, you want difficult questions I'll give them to you" Mary said. She took a moment to think of a few, but she was ready quickly.  
"How many dogs has Molly owned in her life" she asked. Sherlock snickered.  
"Please, her father owned one named Beetle who died when Molly was 8 then her mother rescued a dachshund from a local shelter a year later who is barley hanging on to life as we speak" Sherlcok told Mary.  
"And how do you know all this" Mary asked him, to check so he wasn't BSing her.  
"The first time I visited Molly's mother home there where several pictures of Mr. Hooper and a rather unsettlingly large mastiff and in the pictures his dog tag read Beetle, after a certain period in time the dog stopped turning up in the picture so I knew he had died. As for the dachshund Molly's mother carries the thing wherever she goes and she never passes up an opportunity to tell anyone and everyone how she rescued the thing from a shelter. She told me so many times that it is impossible for me to delete it" Sherlock rattled off. Mary nodded, for she was satisfied.  
"What is her internal body temperature" she asked seconds later.  
"97.9 degrees Fahrenheit, 36.611 degrees Celsius. She runs a little cold" Sherlock said. Mary was impressed, but she didn't dare show it.  
"Name the last five people Molly autopsied who where of German decent" Mary said.  
"Julius Eberstark, Opal Hirsch, Herald Weber, Francis Fassbinder, and June  
Bauer" he told her with confidence.  
"How did they die according to her reports"  
"Drowning in a pool, old age, gunshot to the kidney, cracked his skull when he fell in the shower, and jugular ripped out when she tried to steal from a home owner with angry dobermans" Sherlock said again. Mary sighed, she was sure she was going to get him in that one. She was wrong, this was Sherlock Holmes after all.  
"How many times a day does she take in air"  
"18,000 to 30,000 times a day approximately" he answered. Mary laughed.  
"Sherlock these are difficult questions, there are no approximate answers" she told him. Sherlock shrugged.  
"22,400 on weekdays and 26,900 on weekends" he said. Mary nodded her head thankfully.  
"That's better" she said.  
"Are we done or do you wish to challenge me more" he asked. He rudely asked her, Mary wasn't going to let that slide.  
"Fine, Name all the nicknames she has ever being called since she started working at St. Bart's" Mary asked. Sherlcok straitened himself and prepared.  
"Molls by pretty much every female doctor at St. Bart's, and Good Golly Ms. Molly by that one really old and creepy doctor in ICU" he recounted. Mary shuddered, that guy was creepy. Mary was struggling now, she would have to pull out the big guns.  
"Ok Sherlock you can answer questions about what has already happened, but can you correctly guess something that hasn't happened yet" Mary asked him.  
"I suppose" he said.  
"Where do you see Molly in ten years" Mary asked. Sherlock didn't answer right away. He took time to formulate his answer.  
"We'll she is a skilled pathologist so I would suspect that she will obtain several awards and accolades. She will also mostly likely receive a higher position at St. Bart's and therefore a higher salary. So I think she will have a very nice existence ten year from now" Sherlock said, but that wasn't what Mary was looking for.  
"That's not what I'm looking for Sherlock, there is more to her life than her job" Mary told him. Sherlock thought some more and quickly came up with an answer.  
"Oh yes, we'll with her payment increase she would most likely move out of her flat to somewhere nicer and hopefully able to afford some better clothes to go along with her...interesting jumpers. Toby will either be dead or very alive and most likely getting on everyone's nerves except Molly's" Sherlock rattled off again. Mary just shook her head again.  
"No no no, Sherlock I'm trying to ask you if you see Molly _**and yourself**_ together in the future" Mary asked. Sherlock froze. Mary was pleased by that. She could make Sherlock Holmes speechless.  
"Uh I du...I" Sherlock mumbled.  
"We'll come on Sherlock, spit it out" she taunted. Sherlock read his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.  
"Molly and I...are..." He mumbled.  
"Are what" asked Mary.  
"If I had my way...which I do most of the time, but this is a different case...I would love for Molly to be with me for the rest of her life and mine. I ten years I would want to see her come home from the morgue and be tackled by our kids and I would come up and give her a kiss in the cheek. Then she'd tell us about her day and our kids would deduce everything she was going of say before she said it, but we'd still listen anyway. We'd all eat at a table that wasn't covered in experiments. At the end of the day Molly and I would crawl into bed and she'd snuggle into my chest and we would fall asleep listening to each other sleep. That's where I would love to see us in ten years, but that's impossible. Who would want that with me, no one in their right mind" Sherlock said in a slow, dreamy, sad voice. Mary was shell shocked.  
"Sherlock...that's one of most beautiful things I've ever heard you say...Any woman would love that life, heck I would jump at that" Mary said Sherlock gave her a small smile.  
"John would kill me" he said. Mary smiled back at him.  
"Well it doesn't matter, because I'm going to make it my only missing in life to make sure that your idea comes to life" Mary said as she put a loving hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Why" Sherlock asked.  
"Because you and Molly are basically the same person. You two are both good people, who others look at in disgust. No one likes the annoying dick of a detective and nobody wants to date the girl who fiddles with dead people's organs all day. They should though, because you two are wonder people, brilliant people, and you two deserve happiness like everyone else. Isn't that right Jo- wait what" Mary said as she looked over to where her husband and best friend should be. Molly and John where gone and in their place was a post-it note and some money. Mary let go of Sherlock's shoulder and picked up the post-it.

**Mary, Molly and I watched you and Sherlock argue for about an a hour and we decided to go grab a drink. I left you some cab money. See you at home  
-Love John**

"Did you see them leave" Mary asked, and Sherlock shrugged no.  
"We need to get along better"

That was lovely wasn't it. I have this little personal head cannon that Sherlock has always wanted a family and a wife, the normal things in life. So I wrote about him wanting those things. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	45. How To Be A Dad: Thad And Sherlock Style

Hello everyone, today is going be a doozy. Today your gonna get two fics in one story line. Exciting right, I hope this turns out the way I want it to. Also before we begin I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing and doing the things that make my writer world go round. So please continue to read and ENJOY

When your a father to a young person you can go down a few paths. You could be loving and caring. You could be strict and stern. You could even straddle the line between the two extremes and take the middle road. One thing is for sure, whatever you do will impact your children for the rest of their lives. You could totally screw up and raise drug addicts, or make all the right choices and raise Harvard professors. That's not always the case though, sometimes people do what they want. Even if you do everything perfectly it isn't for sure whether your child will be ok. You just have to hope that you've done something right to keep them on the right path. However you choose to raise you children is up to you. You could even make the choice to be a distant father and have your children make their own choices every step of the way. Just remember though when you making this choice that whatever you do will impact your children

::::::::::

"F-father" spoke a tiny voice from behind a mighty mahogany door. The man sitting at his desk simply ignored him  
"F-father" the voice spoke again when it heard no answer.  
"F-father" it asked again, much to the man's annoyance.  
"Come in" the man said reluctantly. Slowly the door creaked open and a inky mop top of curls poked itself inside the room.  
"Um F-father I w-was w-wondering I-if you cou-could come to-" spoke the tiny Sherlock. The man slammed his ands down on his desk.  
"Damn it boy will you come out from behind that door" he said. Sherlock flinched when his hands hit the desk, but he did as he was told.  
"Yes F-father" Sherlock said quietly. Sherlock walked in front of his father's massive desk and his father rolled his wheelchair out from behind it. He rolled himself until he was a good two feet in front of his younger son.  
"Now boy, what was it that you where going to ask me" he asked in his firm British voice. Sherlock looked down at his feet and shuffled around for a few seconds.  
"Eh hem" his father grumbled. Sherlock lifted his head, stood up strait, and folded his hands behind his back like he had always be taught.  
I-I wa-s won-wondering if-f y-ou cou-could come to m-my vi-violin reci-re-recital nex-next Wednesda-day" Sherlock stuttered through his question. Thaddeus just stared at the boy and after a few minutes he spoke.  
"Why would I go to your recital when I have much more important business to attend to" he asked the boy. Sherlock didn't have an answer for him, but he came up with one quickly.  
"Be-because I'm you-your s-son and y-you mi-might wa-want to se-see me per-perform" he stuttered through his prepared speech he had thought of in his room. Thaddeus sighed. He rolled himself away from he son and back to his position behind his desk. He picked up his nearby pen and started to write something on a piece of paper.  
"Sherlock, there are a few simple things I love in this world. The law, a good glass of brandy, and my pain medication" he began.  
"Wha-what ab-about mum-mummy, and Mycroft, and m-"Sherlock started to say but his father ignored him and continued on.  
"On that list of things that I love did you hear children's violin recital" he asked. Sherlock shook his head no.  
"Precisely, but since I am a kind and generous man I will strike a deal with you. I will go to your performance if you would do something" he said to his son.  
"Wha-what do-do I ha-have to-to-to do" Sherlock asked. Thaddeus stopped writing and set his pen down. He slammed his hands on his desk and Sherlock almost jumped ten feet.  
"STOP THE DAMN STUTTERING, for god's sake it's embarrassing to have a son who stutters like their mentally retarded" Thaddeus said strongly. Sherlock was almost shaking.  
"Bu-but Fa-father I can-can't" Sherlock answered him. Thaddeus clenched his teeth.  
"Stop stuttering or I will never go to anything you ask me to go to again" he demanded. Sherlock nodded his head. Thaddeus handed Sherlock the piece of paper he had been writing. Sherlock moved forward and collected it.  
"I want you to recite the 39th clause of the Magna Carta" Thaddeus announced. Sherlock looked at the paper like it was going to be his undoing, but he was a Holmes. Holmes men never failed at anything. Sherlock took a deep breath and straightened himself again.  
" No free...man...shall be seized...or imprisoned...or stripped of his...rights or possessions, or outlawed... or exiled, or deprived of his standing in... any other...way, nor will we proceed...with...force against him, or...send others to do...so, except by the...lawful judgement of his...equals or by...the law of the..." Sherlock mumbled through being extra careful  
"La-land" he stuttered as he said the last word. Sherlock felt tears welling up in his eyes, he had been so close. Thaddeus shook his head.  
"You've disappointed me Sherlock, you have no heart you know. Sons with hearts don't disappoint their fathers" Thaddeus said. Sherlock felt tears roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away.  
"Are you crying my boy, Holmes men do not cry...I suppose this means you aren't truly a Holmes. I should have seen the signs, your silly, dull, demanding, you have that god awful stutter. I can't possibly believe that you are mine, so I know that you aren't" Thaddeus said to the 7 year old. Sherlock dried his tears fast.  
"Leave me" Thaddeus said as he waved his son away. Sherlock bowed slightly and left as quick as he could. He ran up the stairs and he started crying again as soon as he was out of his father's ear shot. He ran past Mycroft's room and slammed the door on his own. He crawled into bed and cried into his pillow. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door.  
"Le-leave me alo-alone" he yelled through his sobs.  
"But it's me Sherly" said the voice from the other side of the door.  
"G-go away" Sherlock yelled again. Sherlock didn't hear anything and assumed he had been left alone. He was wrong for moments later the door opened and closed. Sherlock turned his head to look at his visitor. He had on his school uniform with his fancy pressed jacket and his ginger hair had a small twist in the front.  
"Sherly you can't just run down the hails crying, Father doesn't like it when you do that" Mycroft said calmly. Sherlock just buried himself back into his pillow and sobbed some more. A few moments later he felt the edge of his bed sink and two arms wrapped around him.  
"He-he-he said is wa-was du-du-dull and tha-that I was-wasn't a Hol-Holmes cuz I stu-stut-stutter" Sherlock managed to get out. The grip around him tightened and Mycroft was quietly shushing him.  
"You know you can't stutter in front of Father, he doesn't like it" Mycroft said quietly as he smoothed Sherlock's hair down. Sherlock started to wipe his eyes and sit up which Mycroft let him do. Sherlock grabbed his brother into a bone crushing hug and Mycroft returned it.  
"He t-old me I di-didn't ha-have a h-heart" Sherlock recounted to his brother. Mycroft rested his head on his brother's and bit his lip to stop from crying as well.  
"Trust me Sherlock, you've got a heart" Mycroft told him.  
"You just have to stop stuttering, right now. This is the fourth time this year and it's only February" Mycroft told him.  
"F-father li-likes y-you, wh-why don-don't y-you, as-ask hi-him if h-he'd st-stop" asked Sherlock. Mycroft couldn't help it as a few tears slid their ways own his face.  
"If only it where that easy Sherlock, I would do anything to make him stop treating you this way, but I can't" Mycroft told him. Mycroft didn't know why his father treated Sherlock the way he did. Mycroft remembers times before Sherlock. They would read Shakespeare to each other and they would watch that American program C-span to laugh at it. When Sherlock arrive everything changed. He spent most of his time in his office and he treated Sherlock awfully. He wasn't that way with Mycroft, but thank god for mummy. She cared about Sherlock even if Father didn't.  
"Te-teach me no-not to st-stut-stutter" Sherlock asked. Mycroft released his brother. He held him far enough away to look into his eyes. He looked like Mummy. Black curly hair, those eyes you couldn't quite put a name to, and that stutter. Mummy had once told Mycroft that she had a stutter, but her parents made sure she dropped that habit fast. You can't find a rich husband for a girl that stutters.  
"I'll try Sherlock" Mycroft told him. Sherlock nodded. Mycroft lowered his hands into his lap and he relaxed Sherlock a bit  
"Close your eyes" Mycroft asked him. Sherlock did as he was told and closed his eyes.  
"Now I want you to use your mind palace and go back to the first time you remember stuttering" Mycroft asked him. Sherlock's face filled with strain trying to remember, but eventually he got there  
"Now relive that moment and tell me what made you start to stutter" Mycroft said.  
"I wa-was... t-two...an-and F-ather had ju-just co-come h-home fr-from w-work..."

...

"Agatha is dinner prepared" Thaddeus asked as his came through the oak door into the sitting room. Agatha looked up from her book and look at her husband.  
"The maid said it would be ready in about 45 minutes Thadd" she said. Agatha went back to reading her hardback book, it was a serious biography on the cultures who had invented the abacus. Thaddeus shook his head is disappointment.  
"Agatha you are a Holmes lady, you shouldn't stoop so low as to call me horrendous 'nicknames' my name is Thaddeus and that is what you should call me. That or husband what ever suits you better" he told her. Agatha took a deep breath and nodded her head.  
"Yes Thaddeus" she said as she went back to reading her book. Thaddeus took a look at her literature and snorted.  
"Agatha, I can clearly see the book cover you've placed over that novel. Your not reading about the abacus, your reading a mystery novel again. I told you a long time ago that you should stop filling your head with such nonsense" he said it her. Agatha closed her mystery novel and put it on the side table next to her. To avoid a stern talking to she went over to her nearby son, Sherlock, to play with him.  
"Mummy, mummy, mummy" the little boy said. Agatha smiled and picked him up. Sherlock nuzzled into her neck and Agatha heard a snort of derision coming from her husband.  
"You baby that boy to much Agatha, you need to stop and let a man teach him his place" Thaddeus suggested. Agatha turned around and rolled her eyes at her husband.  
"Thaddeus he's two years old, can you stop trying to mold him into a Holmes for just five seconds to let him be a boy" she asked.  
"Do you think my parents let me be 'just a boy', do you think my grand parents let my father be 'just a boy' " he asked.  
"No I suppose not, but this is the eighties things are different" she told him. Thaddeus didn't like her answer.  
"For the Holmes men the 1980's are no different from the 1880's, now let me see him" Thaddeus asked her. Agatha reluctantly let go of her son and handed him to his father. Thaddeus immediately set the boy down and got into his face.  
"Listen to me Sherlock, you are a Holmes male and I expect certain things for you. Number 1. NO weaknesses, we are NOT a weak family. Number 2. NEVER disappoint me EVER. Number 3. If you ever so much as THINK ABOUT NOT LIVIGN UP TO YOUR BIRTH GIVI-" Thaddeus yelled into his face, until Agatha snatched her baby away.  
"Agatha PUT him down, he needs to be taught some lessons" Thaddeus said to her.  
"WE'LL YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL AT THE BOY" Agatha yelled at him as she covered Sherlock's ears.  
"Your going to baby him so much he'll be living off of us and doing drugs for the rest of his life" Thaddeus told her sternly.  
"I only baby him because he is a baby, you can't ruin him yet, you got to Mykie but you WILL not ruin Sherly" she told him. She looked down at her youngest son and he was staring at his father. Agatha quickly got the out of the room. She walked down the hall, up the stairs, and knocked on her elders son's door.  
"Mycroft open up" she asked.  
"Yes mummy" Mycroft said as he opened the door. Suddenly Mycroft's arms where full of Sherlock and his mother was gone.  
"My-Mycroft" Sherlock said as he straddled Mycroft's hip

"D-do y-you re-remem- remember tha-that My-Mykie" Sherlock asked with his eyes closed shut.  
"Yes I do Sherly, but listen I need you to erase that memory" Mycroft told him in a calm voice.  
"B-but My, I'v-I've ne-never er-erased som-someth-something befo-before" Sherlock said.  
"I know but you have to try Sherlock, try for me please" Mycroft said. Sherlcok shut his eyes even tighter and you could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. Then suddenly nothing, Sherlcok eased up and he seemed calm.  
"Sherlock" Mycroft asked warily. Sherlock could have just deleted his entire life.  
"Yes Mykie" Sherlock answered back. Mycroft heart skipped a beat, but he needed to make sure.  
"Sherlock recite Shakespeare's To Be or Not To Be speech" he asked. Sherlock sighed in annoyance.  
"To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action. - Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd." Sherlock recited without so much as missing a beat.  
"You did it Sherlock" Mycroft said as he hugged his brother close and Sherlock returned the hug.  
"Now recite every king and queen since William the 1st" he asked.  
"Myyyyy"

:::::::::::::

"Da-dad" said a small voice from the other side of the thin door. The man sitting in the room immediately walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Da-dad" said the little person once he had been revealed. The man squatted down so he was at the boy's eye level.  
I-I ha-have a ques-que-question to-to-to a-ask" the little boy said. The man tilted his head to the side slightly and he stood up.  
"Here come over and sit in this chair" he told his son. The little boy bounded to his father's chair and he climbed in. Once the little boy was settled his father sat on the floor in front of the chair.  
"Now tell me what your question is" the man asked.  
"We-well to-today m-me an-and mum-mum-mummy wen-went to-to th-the pa-par-park an-and mum-mum-mummy go-got m-m-mugged" he said. The man shook his head, she had indeed been mugged. He was in the process of finding the scum bag now.  
"Yes I know mummy got mugged, but what is your question" he asked.  
"Ev-ever sin-since th-then I-I-I ca-can't st-stop st-st-st-stut-"  
"You can't stop stuttering" the man finished for the boy. The boy nodded his head. The man smiled at his son and out his big hand over the boy's small ones.  
"Your in luck I know exactly why your stuttering and how to fix it" the man said to his son. The boy instantly perked up and smiled.  
"I used to have a stutter as well" he told him.  
"Re-really" the boy asked. The man nodded his head.  
"Yes, but I had it for a long time" he said.  
"Th-that's ba-bad" the boy said. The man nodded remembering how people, or a certain person felt about his stutter and how they where not even slightly pleased that he had gotten rid of it.  
"Ok the reason you are stuttering is because you have experienced something traumatic and it's effecting your speech. All you have to do is use you mind palace to go and delete the traumatic experience" the man said.  
"B-but mum-mum-mummy s-said I-I'm no-not sup-supposed to learn how to delete things yet" the little boy reminded his father. His dad flashed a real, true smile back at him.  
" I don't think your mummy would mind if you forget this, ok" he said. The boy nodded his head cautiously. The dad gently pulled his son of the chair and stood him up in front of him.  
"Ok now listen to me carefully" he told the boy.  
"Close your eyes" he said softly. The boy shuts his eyes and relaxed a bit.  
"Ok now I want you to use your mind palace to find the memory of the mugging" he told him. The boy's face scrunched up and it was almost comical to him.  
"Ok now I want you to take that memory and just...toss it away" he said.  
"B-b-but da-da" the boy started but his dad shushed him.  
"Don't think about it just do it" he told him again. The boy sighed and tried again. After a few moments the boy's face noticeably relaxed and his eyes popped open.  
"Hey buddy what did you and mummy do today" he asked immediately. The boy tilted his head.  
"We just went to the park daddy, nothing special" the boy told him. The father almost was in tears of relief, but he held them back. He did pull his son into a big, warm, safe hug. He felt his son's arms wrap around his neck pulling them closer.  
"I love you daddy" he said. A tear slid down is cheek.  
"I love you to Wellie"

That was this story...indeed. I have this ideas that Father Holmes was a great man and he was well liked by his family, friends, wife, and Mycroft, but he was a d**k to Sherlock. Sherlock won't say that these things happened because he still believes his father was a better man than he will ever hope to be, messed up right. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	46. His Worst Nightmare

Hey everyone I know the last chapter was a little melancholy, and at his chapter won't be any different. This chapter is about fear, what keeps us up a night. I hope I'm able to please you. ENJOY

"You are a sorry excuse for a husband you know that" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Why would I ever love you, your a terrible person, you get off on seeing dead people lying about, and your a sociopath by personal admittance" she yelled at him again. Sherlock was just sitting on the floor of 221B's living room taking it in.  
"Your a dick Sherlock and I should have told you to piss off a long time ago before you messed up my life further, now I've got your piss poor spawn to take care of" she said as she pointed vigorously toward the hall.  
"The only reason I'm not dumping them on the front steps of an orphanage is because I know they'd be killed instantly by normal kids. I'm going to raise them to be proper normal people, NOT FREAKS LIKE YOU" she yelled as she got more into it. Suddenly John came running from the hall and he laid a soft hand on Molly's shoulder.  
"Molly Molly Molly stop" he begged her. Molly stopped and flipped her head around to look at John.  
"Stop yelling at him and let someone else have a turn" he said with a devilish smile. Molly smiled back at him and went down the hall.  
"We'll lookie here it's Mr. Worlds only consulting detective and he is just as pathetic on the outside as he has always been on the inside" said John.  
"Your a little bitch Sherlock, did you know that. Your not smart enough to figure out Moriarty's plans so you jump of a building and hurt everyone you love. You know who does that Sherlock" John asked him. There was a pause then the sound of John's foot tapping on the floor.  
"Pathetic excuses for human beings" Sherlock answered in a meek tone. John laughed.  
"You wouldn't even pass for a pathetic excuse, you've never been a human being and you never will be one either. I knew from the first moment I met you that you where nothing and that you where a (/freak/)" John said as he put emphasis on his final word.  
"I was fighting in a war and I saw some of the most pathetic things I think I will ever see, but none of that will ever top my low opinion of you" With that John turned around and left Sherlock alone, or at least he though he was alone.  
"I'm ashamed of you, we all are" said a small voice from behind him. Sherlock didn't dare turn around.  
"Normal kids have firefighters and lawyers as their dads, and I'm stuck with you. Why me" the voice asked.  
"Just because I have the same last name as you and just because I share half your DNA I will be ridiculed for the rest of my life, is that fair" it said again.  
"I'm sorry" Sherlock mumbled. The little voice laughed and made its way to face his father.  
"You could have stopped at the first mistake you know. That would have been bad enough, but do you ever learn. You made two more of us and you didn't even care" the boy said.  
"I'm sorry Liv-" Sherlock tried to say.  
"Sorry isn't good enough, you should have put your stupid, dull brain to some proper use and thought things through before you messed up everyone's lives. You've ruined Mummy's life, Uncle John's life, Wellie's life, Remmy's life, my life, and you never once stopped to consider anyone else but yourself. You are a terrible man and I'm ashamed to call you (/my father/)" the boy said. Then Livingston turned away and ran towards the hall. Sherlock felt dark, cold and alone. The people he loved had abandoned him, and for good reason. Suddenly Sherlock heard a low mumbling sound that seemed to take up the entire room.  
"Leave me alone haven't you said enough" Sherlock moaned out, but the mumbling continued and it grew louder. After a few moments it became words.  
"Sher...ock...erlo...Sherlock...Sherlock...Sherloc k" it said over and over again. Suddenly the room around him grew fuzzy and black and everything disappear. Sherlock opened his eyes wide and lifted himself up from his pillow. He was panting heavily and sweat was rolling down his forehead. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he followed the hand up to the body it belonged to. Molly was looking at him with deep worry in her eyes.  
"Sherlock it was just a bad dream...it wasn't real" she said and she massaged circles into his shoulder. Sherlock's breathing slowed down and he calmed himself to a certain degree.  
"Was it about Moriarty" she asked. Sherlock shook his head no. He pulled himself toward Molly and just hugged her as hard as he could. Sherlock couldn't help but rest his head on her shoulder and cry into it.  
"I'm right here Sherlock, I'm here, I'm alive, and I love you" she whispered into his ear. Sherlock grabbed onto her tighter and just let it all out. After a while and after Sherlock had calmed down he let go of her. Sherlock wiped his eyes and laid his head down on his pillow. Molly did the same and pulled the covers over the both of them.  
"Molly there are certain things people need in this world" Sherlock began.  
"Mycroft needs cake or he'll die, John needs me or he'd be hopelessly lost by now, Anderson just needs to be smacked upside the head, but do you know what I need" he said with his eyes still red from crying.  
"What" Molly asked.  
"You"

Yyyyeeeaaahhh I got to torture Sherlock. Oh wait I'm not supposed to cheer am I. Oops. Well anywho. Oh I should mention that we are nearing the 50TH CHAPTER HOORAY. I will be posting something extra special for the 50th so mark your calendars for any date because I never know when I'm going to post anything. I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


End file.
